


safe

by cammm



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: AU - Even never transferred to Nissen, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Even Bech Næsheim and Isak Valtersen Meet Differently, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Evak - Freeform, Even moves in next door, Even saves Isak, Even worries, Gay, Gay Club, Gay Love, Isak saves Even back, Love, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Pediatric Clinic, flower shop, record store
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2018-11-15 05:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 54,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11224593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cammm/pseuds/cammm
Summary: ---Isak had never even met Even before, but there he was, pretending to be Isak's boyfriend to get him out of an uncomfortable situation. Is this the birth of something... new? Fresh? Magical?(Neighbors AU)





	1. "Eva could be right."

**Author's Note:**

> Norwegian translations:  
> Hei - Hi  
> Ja - Yes/Yeah  
> Nei - No  
> Takk - Thanks/Thank You  
> Faen - Fuck  
> Hva Faen - What The Fuck?  
> Hva - What?  
> God Natt - Goodnight  
> Ha Det - Bye  
> Serr- Seriously?

It was late and Isak wasn’t getting nearly as drunk as he wanted to be. He wasn’t really sure how Eva convinced him to go to a gay club with her, but there they were.

Eva was dancing with a girl in the middle of the dance floor. Isak was pretty sure they were making out periodically throughout the night, but he wasn’t entirely sure.

He was spying around the room, looking for a guy that was appetizing enough, and near his age. He wasn’t really into big age gaps, although he did have a thing for being the younger between himself and a partner.

His eyes glided across the drunk people with nameless faces. Deciding that nobody there stood out, Isak was coming up blank, he sighed, turning back to the bar. He took a seat, slouching against the counter, ordering a beer over the loud music.

_This fucking sucks._

Isak took a drink of his cold beer, just as Eva came up to him, knocking into his shoulder, “Isak! You’d never guess.”

“What wouldn’t I guess, Eva?” His voice was somewhat bored, but he tried to push down the boredom for his friend. They weren’t angsty teenagers anymore. They were twenty one year old adults, with jobs, and their own apartment. Which was reason enough to be mature, and keep from getting annoyed at small things.

“Vilde just called me!”

Isak almost choked on his drink, “What?”

“Ja! And she said she wanted to see me.”

Two of their friends, Vilde and Magnus, had dated each other through their second and some of their third years of high school. They ended up not really working out though. Vilde had come out at lesbian after they had broken up, which encouraged Eva to come out as bisexual.

Vilde and Eva hooked up a few times at parties, but it wasn't anything serious… until it was.

Vilde was going to the states for college, and just before she left, Eva told Vilde that she had feelings for her. Vilde was a mess. She got angry and kind of froze Eva out. She wouldn't talk to her at all.

The night before she was to board her plane, she went and saw Eva and they hooked up again, but Vilde said she didn't want to pursue anything with Eva while she was away. And that was that. They were over before they started.

Eva and Isak then moved in together. They had just turned nineteen, but they managed to get help from their parents to move into their own apartment. It wasn't anything special. Two bedrooms, and one bathroom. But it was more than enough for them.

They started university and life became busy. Isak worked as a paid intern at a pediatrics clinic not far from their apartment building and Eva worked at a flower shop by the university.

Together, they brought in enough money to live off of, and then some.

“Is she back home?”

Eva shook her head, “Nei, but she's coming to visit. She's out of school for a week and half in March.”

“What else did she say?”

“Not much. I told her I'd call her tomorrow, when it wasn't so late here.”

“Fuck.”

Eva nodded, “For real. And now I've just abandoned this hot girl on the dance floor because I'm not over Vilde. Isak, am I crazy for having feelings for my best friend? It's been years.”

Isak laughed, “Eva, trust me. It isn't a farfetched idea. I used to have the biggest crush on Jonas. The _biggest_ crush on him.”

“How'd you deal with it?”

Sending Eva a broken, tight smile, “I told Jonas that you cheated on him with Christopher.”

Eva deflated, slouching against Isak’s shoulder, “Oh, yeah.”

 

“Sorry.”

 

“It's okay. It was a long time again.”

“I was so unsure of myself back then. I wasn't ready to admit that I was gay, but once I met Eskild, he helped me know that it was okay.”

“Did you ever… with Eskild?”

Isak almost fell off his chair with the shock the question brought. Laughter spilled from him, as he viciously shook his head, “Nei! Never!”

“Did you ever think about it?”

“Nei, I never had any desire to do anything with Eskild.”

Eva nodded, propping her chin on her hand, looking straight into emerald eyes, “Did you ever tell Jonas you liked him?”

Isak shrugged, “We were high a lot during our first year at Nissen. That was the peak of my liking for him, and I wouldn't be surprised if it slipped out a few times when we were high. Like really high. But after Nissen, I did end up telling him. It's kind of a joke, now.”

“I'm sorry you two never happened.”

“I'm not. We definitely aren't right for each other. We’re great as friends, but I don't know that we could ever make each other happy in the way we would need to. Also, I'm not sure I'd have it in me to sleep with my best friend.”

Eva laughed, “Maybe you should try it, I think it's pretty great.”

“What, sleeping with Jonas or sleeping with my best friend?”

 

Laughing, Eva shrugged, “I was saying best friend, but both, I guess. Jonas is really good and he just happens to be your best friend.”

 

Isak broke into a grin, “I’m not sleeping with Jonas.”

 

“It'd be fun, though. Sleeping with your best friend is a crazy experience. It's like they just know what you need.”

 

Isak shot her an amused look, “Yeah? See where that got you with Vilde?”

Eva laughed, winking, “It was still good.”

“You think you and Vilde are going to try something while she's here?”

“I don't know. I think we just have a lot of talking to do, mostly.”

“Makes sense. You two have been apart for a long time.”

“Ja, it'll be different, and I'm prepared for that, I just hope things aren't too different.”

Eva picked up Isak’s beer and took a long sip, before sliding it back over to her friend.

“I think I'm ready to go home. You coming?”

Isak shook his head, “Nei, I’m gonna hang out a bit longer.”

“Okay, I'll text you when I'm home.”

Nodding, Isak gave Eva a hug and watched her head toward the exit.

It was probably ten minutes after Eva left that Isak got her text and his peacefulness was interrupted, further by a voice.

“Hey there, hottie.”

Scrunching his eyebrows, Isak turned to a mystery guy he had never seen before, “Umm, hi?”

“How’re you doing tonight, baby? Can I get you a drink?”

Isak cleared his throat, looking into dark hazel eyes, and gestured to his beer, “As smooth as that was, I, uh, already have a drink.”

“Well, damn, I was hoping to woo you, or something,” the guy laughed, touching Isak’s arm.

“Yeah, sorry, I guess I'm not that easy.” Isak tried to not focus on his hand. He hated when people freely touched him without permission. Especially when they didn't know him. On top of that, Isak was anything but interested in this guy.

“Ouch,” the guy laughed, and Isak cringed. “You sure are feisty. I wonder what you're like in bed.”

_Okay. That's enough._

Isak shrugged his hand off his arm, feeling very uncomfortable in the moment, coming up with an easy, reliable lie, “I have a boyfriend.”

“Oh, yeah? Where is he?”

“He’s, uh,” Isak stuttered, struggling to find an excuse.

“Are you making up a boyfriend to get rid of me? You're just offending me more and more, sweetheart.”

“I'm not lying. I really do have a boyfriend.”

“Then why isn't he here?”

Before Isak was able to answer, an arm snaked around his back, gently holding his waist, “Hey, baby.”

Isak looked up, meeting a pair of glassy blue eyes. He's pretty sure he’s never seen a more attractive guy in his life. The guy was tall. He was handsome and sharp. His structure was chiseled and those eyes were captivating and soothing. His hair stood in a tall sweep backward, and the smile that graced his lips, was utterly breathtaking.

The blue eyes urged Isak to go with the flow. They comforted him.

 

His head tipped closer to Isak, asking for him to put on a more convincing show. Leaning into this new guy, Isak pecked him on the mouth, and tried not to think into the jitters he was feeling.

“Uh, hei,” Isak grinned, trying to look convincing.

“Who's your friend?”

Isak bit his lip, trying not to lean into this new blue eyed mystery beside him.

The man with the hazel eyes spoke, “I'm Jared, who are you?”

The beautiful, vibrant boy beside Isak tightened his hold around his waist, “I'm Even. His boyfriend.”

_Even._

Isak got chills from hearing the name. His voice was liquidy and smooth, and sent unexplainable rivers down his spine.

“Looks like you weren't lying.”

Isak smirked, shrugging, “Sorry to disappoint.”

Even chuckled, “Well, babe, are you ready to go?”

Isak looked at Jared’s grumpy form, before turning back to Even and his pretty face, “Umm, yeah, I think so.”

Isak slipped off the barstool, staying tucked in Even’s arm as they retreated from Jared and the awkward atmosphere that dwelled with him. Isak even wrapped his arm around Even’s waist, feeling more comfortable with this stranger than he had the entirety of the evening.

“Thank you,” Isak mumbled, as they made their way through the people.

 

Even smiled, before looking back at Jared, “Shit, kiss me, again. I don't think he's entirely sold, yet.”

 

Blue and green met, before Isak stepped closer into Even’s hold, and connected their lips, much more domestically than he had the first time. With grins and multiple pecks, Isak sighed into Even’s arms, laying his head on his shoulder as they got outside.

 

Once free of the club, Isak lifted his head to look at Even.

“I overheard that dick trying to get with you. I couldn't leave you there when you were clearly struggling.” Even’s deep voice was teasing, and it sent shivers down Isak's spine.

Isak snorted, moving out of the embrace, “I wasn't struggling. I'm smoother than anyone in there. I'm the best at talking myself in and out of situations.”

Even laughed, “Obviously.”

Isak stuck his hand out in between them.

“I'm Isak.”

“Even,” their hands met, and Isak blushed.

“It's nice to meet you, Even.”

“The pleasure is mine.”

As their hands dropped, Isak scuffed the sole of his shoe on the concrete, “Thank you, again. I’m not sure how I would’ve gotten out of that if you didn’t come and save me.”

“No problem, I swear.”

Isak sighed, meeting Even’s shining blue eyes, “Well, still… Takk.”

“You don’t owe me anything, Isak. Although, I could go for some coffee. Sober up a bit. Join me?”

Laughing, Isak shook his head, “Where on earth are you going to find coffee at 2:00?”

Even smirked, tossing his arm over Isak’s shoulders, “I know a place.”

Isak agreed, “Okay, but only if you let me pay for you.”

“Sure, you can pay for me. You are my boyfriend, after all.”

“Oh, shut up,” Isak loudly laughed, pushing Even off of him.

On their walk to a 24 hour breakfast cafe, Even and Isak teased and joked. It wasn’t until they were sat across from each other that they began talking about life topics.

“Do you go to uni?”

Isak nodded, “Yeah, I do. I’m a first year at UiO. Do you?”

“I’m a second year.”

“Major?”

“Film.”

“Really? That's fucking cool. Are you any good?”

“I try,” Even shrugged, “It’s a lot of fun, though. I’ve always wanted to film and direct movies, so it's cool finally being able to live my dreams.”

Isak smiled, sipping his own coffee, “That's really cool, Even.”

“Thanks,” Even started, as he smiled at his cup, “So, what're you studying?”

“I'm studying Biomedicine.”

“Wow, really?”

Isak nodded, blushing at his coffee, “Yeah, I’m kind of a science nerd.”

“I think that's amazing.”

“Thanks.”

A comfortable silence surrounded them for a moment as Isak pulled himself together and got his blush under control.

“So, did you grow up around here?”

“I did, yeah,” Even started, “Did you? Are you from here?”

“Yeah, actually. I went to Nissen.”

“Nissen, huh? I was at Elvebakken.”

“Bakka? Really?”

Even nodded, “Yeah, I almost transferred to Nissen my third year, actually.”

“No way? What for?”

Clearing his throat, Even paused, thinking about the right words for his answer, “Change.”

Isak didn't exactly know what that meant, but he didn't ask about it. Instead, he asked Even what movies he liked.

An hour later, mostly sober, the two men left the cafe, and stood out in front of it, face to face.

“Do you think you can find your way home? I can walk you, if you want.”

“I’m good. I've got it.”

“Okay, maybe I'll see you around?”

Smiling, Isak shrugged, looking up to see Even’s bright smile in the dim light from the cafe, “Yeah, maybe. Oh, and thanks again, Even. For earlier, and for tonight. I had a lot of fun with you.”

“You're welcome,” Even stepped closer, and kissed Isak’s cheek. He started walking backwards, away from Isak, and saluted him, “Have a good night, Isak.”

“And you, as well.” He sent Even a salute back, before turning for home. He smiled to himself the whole way there.

º º º

 

Isak couldn't stop thinking of the blue eyed boy from the previous night. Even minorly hungover, his head ached with thoughts of Even. He wanted to see him again. He wanted to get to know him, but he didn't know anything about him.

He didn't even have a last name for the beautiful Even.

Isak hopelessly stared at the ceiling, wishing he could do something more. There was a knock on his bedroom door, but he didn't look away from the ceiling.

“Come in.”

Eva, sleepy and warm, trudged into Isak’s room, crawling onto his bed beside him.

“How was your night? I didn’t see anyone doing the walk of shame, so I’m guessing you didn’t find anyone?”

Isak shook his head, as Eva snuggled close into his side, with her head on his chest. Isak sighed, cradling her head and staring out the window, “This one guy tried picking me up, but I don’t know, he was just really fucking creepy.”

“What happened?”

“Nothing, he was just making me feel really uncomfortable, so I told him I had a boyfriend.”

Eva laughed, “You didn’t.”

“I did, but when he started asking about my boyfriend, I came up blank.”

“Typical, Isak.”

Isak chuckled, pinching Eva, and withdrawing a playful squeal from her, “Fuck you.”

In his mind, he was debating if he should tell Eva about Even. He could easily never see him again, and it probably meant nothing.

_It’s safe to tell her._

“Anyway, while my head was fucking me over, this guy came up and pretended to be my boyfriend. I’d never seen him before, and he didn’t know me, either.”

Eva sat up, looking down at Isak with a frame of hair around her face and a shocked, dropped jaw, “You’re kidding!”

“Nei. He walked me out of the club and then we went and got coffee.”

“What's his name?”

“Even.”

“Even?...”

“I don't know his last name. We didn't talk much about ourselves.”

Eva sighed in disappointment, “Well, what do you know about him?”

“Goes to uni with us. He's a film major. Went to Bakka and he lives at home with his parents.”

 

Eva nodded, laying back down into Isak’s side, “He seems nice.”

 

“He was.”

 

“You said he's a film student?”

 

Isak nodded, meeting Eva’s pretty eyes.

 

“We could see if Noora has met him, or knows who he is. She's a journalism major, so she’s in the media rooms all the time.”

 

Chuckling, Isak shook his head, “She doesn't have to, Eva. I can't say it meant much, it was just a stranger being nice, and I repaid him with coffee.”

 

Glaring into green eyes, Eva groaned, “What the fuck ever, Isak. You don't know what this guy could be for you. He could be a pivotal person in your life and you're just letting him… pass by?”

 

“I'm not letting him pass by, Eva. It happened like ten hours ago, give me a break.”

 

“I'll stop bugging you about him, if you let Noora look into it.”

 

Isak rolled his eyes, sitting up in his bed, “I’m not sure I have much of a choice, seeing as you'd do it anyway.”

 

A proud looking Eva hopped up from the bed, patted a head of curls, and left the room.

 

° ° °

 

Isak sat in his room with Jonas that night. Jonas was over doing biology homework. He knew that if he didn't know the answer to something, Isak would. While Jonas was reading about the properties and purposes of cortisol, Isak was doing some social media hunting.

 

Starting with Instagram, Isak typed ‘Even’ into the search bar. A few profiles came up, but none to match the beautiful boy he met the previous night.

 

Next, he moved to Facebook.

 

Nothing.

 

_If I only knew his last name._

 

Isak sighed, looking over at Jonas. His dark curls, and lean body were attention getters. But, when close enough, his eyes were the real prize. Light blue, with playfulness and logic dancing in them.

 

“Did it ever bother you that I had a crush on you when we were at Nissen?”

 

Jonas looked up from his bio textbook, “Um, nei?”

 

“Never?”

 

“Nei, Isak. If anything, I was… flattered, I guess?”

 

Isak looked directly into Jonas’ eyes, wanting to open up, “Is it weird if I talk about guys to you?”

 

Smirking, Jonas sat up, closing his textbook, “Did you meet someone?”

 

Isak shrugged as laughter bubbled out of him, “Probably not, but I hope I see him again.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I met him at a club. I don’t know much of anything about him, but he goes to UiO, and Eva is dead set on finding him?”

 

“What’s his name?”

 

Isak sighed, letting the name fall easily from his mouth, “Even.”

 

“Even? Like Even Bech Næsheim?”

 

Sitting up straighter, Isak rubbed at his eyes, “I don’t know.”

 

“Hmm, I’ve never met him, but I think I’ve met his friend, Mikael. He's talked about an Even.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“I'll look into it for you.”

 

“Eva’s having Noora look into it, too,” Isak rolled his eyes. “She said something about him potentially being a pivotal person in my life.”

 

“You never know, man. Eva could be right. Maybe this Even guy is just what you need.”

 

Isak sighed, “Okay, whatever.”

 

º º º

 

Three days after Isak talked to Jonas about Even, he got two texts.

 

They were about fifteen minutes apart.

 

One was from Jonas.

 

And the other was from Noora.

 

He opened Jonas’ text first.

………

Jonas Noah

_JN:_

_I got you a pic of Even ;)_

_This him?_

 

_UH._

_Faen. How?_

 

_IT’S HIM???_

 

_Ja, Jonas. It’s him. Hva faen._

_What am I supposed to do now?_

 

_Go after him?_

 

_I can’t._

_I don’t even know how I’d get a hold of him._

 

_I’ll just ask Mikael for his number._

 

_NEI! Jonas, please, no._

 

_He works at the record store_

_across the street from Eva’s work._

_Pop in for a visit, ja?_

 

_Ugh._

_I’ll figure it out._

_But only if you stay out of it!_

_\- __ -_

 

_Okay, okay. You have my word, bro._

 

_………_

 

Isak jumped over to his conversation with Noora.

 

He already knew it was going to be about Even, but he opened the text anyway.

 

_………_

_Noora Sætre_

_NS:_

_Heard you been looking into this Even guy? Haha_

_Even Bech Næsheim, film major._

_He’s a sweetheart, you should text him._

_I’ll send his number._

 

_Uh, oh, haha. Takk, Noora._

 

_No worries, Isak. Enjoy yourself with him._

 

_………_

 

Isak almost screamed at the numbers displayed on his screen.

 

Should he text Even?

 

_Fuck it._

 

_………_

_New Contact:_

_Even Bech Næsheim_

 

_Hei, is this Even?_

 

_Ja, who is this?_

 

_This is Isak._

_We met at the club the other night._

 

_Oh! Ja, Isak!_

_How are you?_

 

_Bra, takk. You?_

 

_Good, I'm doing well._

_How'd you get my number, though?;)_

 

_Uh, haha, my friend gave it to me._

_She's a journalism major._

 

_Her name?_

 

_Noora? Noora Sætre?_

 

_I think I know her. She's pretty._

 

_Yeah, I agree._

_Nice girl._

_But um, I was hoping we could maybe_

_go out sometime for lunch?_

 

_I'd love that:)_

 

_Ja? How's lørdag?_

 

_Faen. I moving that day._

_Maybe once I'm settled in my new place?_

 

_Ja. Ja, no problem._

 

_Fett. :)_

 

_:)_

_………_


	2. "abandonment and psychosis"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I did okay on this chapter! (: I'm not sure how long this fic will be, yet, but I have some things planned for the next few parts!
> 
> Also, if you don't know the Norwegian words that I include in the chapters, I'm going to start putting translations in the notes for those who don't know what they mean! 
> 
> Other than that, ENJOY((:
> 
>  
> 
> Norwegian translations:  
> Hei - Hi  
> Ja - Yes/Yeah  
> Nei - No  
> Takk - Thanks/Thank You  
> Faen - Fuck  
> Hva Faen - What The Fuck?  
> Hva - What?  
> God Natt - Goodnight  
> Ha Det - Bye

It was Wednesday, and Isak was finishing up with his last patient of the day.

 

The pediatric clinic offered hands-on training, and Isak loved that. He wasn’t sure what he wanted to do, yet, but being a doctor seemed like a dream.

 

And it turns out, he really liked working with kids.

 

“Alright, Anders, I think you’re all ready to go home. Let me go get your mamma, okay?”

 

Anders, a seven year old boy with pneumonia, nodded with a grin on his face, “Thanks, Dr.Isak.”

 

“You got it, bud.”

 

Isak patted Anders on the shoulder, before standing up straight. His mentor, Dr.Olsen gave him an approving smile, partnered with a nod.

 

Dr.Olsen stayed in the examination room, while Isak went to go get Anders’ mom.

 

“Svendsen,” Isak said, entering the waiting room.

 

A woman in her early thirties stood up with a smile on her face.

 

“Hei, Mr.Valtersen.”

 

Isak chuckled, “Julie, you can call me Isak. Your son does.”

 

“That’s not unprofessional?” Julie smiled, amused.

 

“Not for you. It’s completely acceptable if _you_ call me by my first name,” Isak grinned, giving Julie a warm hug, before leading her back to the exam room.

 

“Mamma! Dr.Isak said I did really good today!”

 

“He did, did he?”

 

Isak stood beside Dr.Olsen, watching Julie gather Anders, and ready him for their travel home.

 

Julie had five kids, so she was pretty familiar with the clinic. Her kids had grown to love Isak, which he returned their affection.

 

“You’re good with him,” Dr.Olsen nudged him.

 

Isak smiled at her, and blushed softly, “Oh, thanks.”

 

She nodded, “You’d made a great a doctor, one day.”

 

Isak looked down at his feet, sheepishly, as Julie and Anders walked up the them, and the seven year old wrapped his small arms around Isak’s waist.

 

“Thanks for helping me, Dr.Isak.”

 

“You’re welcome, Anders. We’re buds.”

 

“We’re buds?”

 

“Of course, we’re buds.”

 

With a grin firmly engrained on Anders’ face, Isak ruffled his hair.

 

Julie placed a hand on her son’s shoulder, “Alright, Anders, let’s go home.”

 

Dr.Olsen turned to Julie, “We’ll see you in a week to check how the medication is working?”

 

“Yes, that sounds great. Thank you, so much, to both of you.”

 

“We’ll see you, have a good evening.”

 

The Svendsens left the clinic, and Isak was getting ready to do the same.

 

“How’s school been for you, Isak?”

 

Isak looked up at one of the other doctors, Dr.Lie.

 

Isak nodded at him, “Good, actually. At first it sucked, and it was really hard, but now, I think I’m getting the hang of things. I’m finally starting to settle.”

 

“Yeah? And Eva, how’s she?”

 

“Eva is doing really well. She got a job at a floral shop a few months back, and she’s really enjoying it.”

 

Dr.Lie smiled, “Good, she’s a fun one.”

 

“She is, ja. She and I have actually been friends since middle school.”

 

“Have you?”

 

Isak nodded, pulling on his bomber jacket and heading for the front of the clinic.

 

“And have you still been having trouble sleeping?”

 

Isak sighed, rubbing his temples, “It’s like I can't shut it off. My brain just goes and goes and goes.”

 

“Do you want me look into it?”

 

He shook his head, “If it gets worse, I'll let you know.”

 

“How many hours a night are you getting?”

 

“On a _really_ good night, four, but on average…” Isak puffed his cheeks, slowly releasing as he thought, “probably like two.”

 

“You work tomorrow and Friday?”

 

He nodded his head, “Ja, they're both kind of short shifts, though.”

 

“Take them off, I’ll see you again on Monday - hopefully more well rested.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

Dr.Lie smirked, “Of course, I’m more than sure we can handle ourselves. Go out tomorrow, kick off a long weekend, and take it easy, okay?”

 

“Takk.”

 

Nodding, Dr.Lie waved, watching Isak slip out the entrance door, as he made his way to the tram.

 

He rode down to Eva’s work. They had made plans to go out to dinner that night.

 

When Isak got off, he walked straight to the flower shop, opening the door a bit excited, and entirely hungry.

 

“You’re early,” Eva said, coming out from the back. She gave Isak a hug, with a homely hum, and Isak smiled.

 

There was a time there, for a while, that Isak and Eva had grown distant. After Jonas and Eva broke up, they sort of stopped hanging out. It became a rarity.

 

So, in their third year, when a reunion between them happened, Isak grew even more grateful for Eva than he ever had been when they were younger.

 

“How was work?”

 

Isak nodded, “It was good. Lie asked about you, said he was glad you were enjoying your job here. Also, that little boy, Anders, was in again today. His pneumonia is still hanging around, but he’s on meds and it should help. He's getting better.”

 

“I wish I could meet all the kids you treat. They all seem amazing. I should just pay the clinic a visit soon, I haven’t seen any of your mentors and coworkers in months.”

 

“I’m sure they’d all like to see you again.”

 

“Why are you so… nice, today?”

 

Isak, caught off guard, laughed, “Hva? Can I not be nice?”

 

Following his laugh, Eva beamed, “Well, nei. I mean, you’re just always grumpy.”

 

“Nei, Eva. We’re not teenagers, anymore,” He looked amusedly into her eyes, combing her hair behind her ear, “I can’t get away with being a grumpy asshole all the time, I’m just having an extra good day, I guess.”

 

She giggled at her friend, “Then I’m glad I get to go to dinner with you on an extra good day. I’m going to go grab my bag, and clock out. Then we can go, yeah?”

 

Isak nodded, and Eva was off toward the back.

 

Scuffing his shoe against the linoleum, as he glanced out the window.

 

Timing is everything, and life is a funny thing.

 

Especially, when right at that moment, Isak saw Even leaving the record store across the street. His heart leapt and stuttered. He smiled to himself, watching Even nonchalantly walk down the street with a denim jacket hung on his shoulders, and his hands stuffed in his pockets.

 

Isak sighed. He’d only met him once, and after that, he’d texted him once. Yet, Isak had a sense of longing for Even. Despite how little he knew him, and how little he knew about him, Isak actually missed him.

 

Isak missed Even.

 

He longed for him.

 

But, Even just seemed so untouchable.

 

“Ready?”

 

Eva’s voice made Isak jump, as he turned towards her.

 

“Ja, let’s go. I’m starving.”

 

º º º 

 

Isak was leaving his anatomy class, the following day, when he ran into Jonas. He was with two guys he’d never seen.

 

“Halla,” Isak said, approaching the three.

 

“Halla,” Jonas shook Isak’s hand, “Gutter, this is my best friend, Isak. I’ve mentioned him before, I’m pretty sure. Isak, this is Yousef,” Jonas gestured to a tall dark haired guy, who had a hood up and a bright smile on his face, “and this is Mikael.”

 

Isak’s eyes went wide at Jonas, as he observed the other male beside them. He had long brown hair that almost dusted the nape of his neck, and his dark eyes weren’t anything but approachable.

 

Yousef and Mikael both shook Isak’s hand, greeted him.

 

“Hey, man.”

 

“Hei,” Isak said, “How’s it going?”

 

“Good,” Mikael offered with a grin.

 

“We were just talking to Jonas about going to look at some music at this record store,” Yousef started, “You both can join. Our friend works there, so he usually gives us a discount.”

 

Jonas almost laughed at Isak’s panicked face, “I’m cool. Isak? You coming?”

 

Record store?

 

Like the record store Even works at?

 

Even, being their friend, is who they'd see there?

 

Clearing his throat, Isak blinked at the three curious faces before him, “Oh, uh, I have another class in less than an hour.”

 

Mikael nodded, “We could always go after.”

 

Yousef agreed, “Yeah, we can wait… Jonas?”

 

“Ja, of course.”

 

Isak almost glared at Jonas.

 

_So much for staying out of it, huh Jonas?_

 

“Uh, okay. Well, my class is over at 17:00.”

 

“Great!” Jonas nearly shouted, “Meet at mine at 17:30?”

 

“That sounds good to me,” Yousef said, “Even gets off at 19:00, I think. We could all grab some dinner after.”

 

Isak nodded.

 

_Guess I’m seeing Even tonight._

 

Jonas said goodbye to Yousef and Mikael, and walked away with Isak, “You’re gonna see your boy, bro!”

 

Isak groaned, “Jonas, I’ve talked to him one time. He is _not_ my boy, and I swear, if you keep poking at it, I won’t go tonight.”

 

“Isak-”

 

“Nei, Jonas. You’re starting to sound like Eva.”

 

Jonas sighed, “Okay, okay, I’ll be chill.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“But you are coming tonight, yeah?”

 

“Ja, I’ll be at your flat on time.”

 

“Good, see you then, bro.”

 

º º º 

 

“What are your plans tonight?” Eva voiced when Isak walked in the door.

 

Isak had gone home after his last class, to drop off his things before heading to Jonas’ apartment. “I’m going to a record shop and then dinner with Jonas and some friends. Why?”

 

“I was just wondering. The girls want to do a sleepover here tomorrow, do you care at all?”

 

Isak sighed, “Nei, I’ll just sleep at Jonas’ or something.”

 

“You could join us,” Eva teased.

 

“We’ll see,” Isak laughed, heading to his room. He dropped his backpack at the foot of his bed, before spraying a little bit of cologne on, and throwing a snapback over his golden curls.

 

Isak took a glance in the bathroom mirror, making sure he looked okay, as his mind started to race.

 

_It’s just dinner with friends._

 

Flicking off the bathroom light, Isak yelled a farewell to Eva and left the apartment altogether. He shot Jonas a text saying he’d be there soon.

 

And with that, he was off.

 

On the tram, Isak debated texting Even, but ultimately decided against it, he didn’t want to make this awkward, and he definitely didn’t want to come across too interested, either.

 

He felt silly for having these kinds of feelings about Even. He hardly knew him, yet, his mind was constantly racing with thoughts of a tall, sharp boy that stole Isak’s attention.

 

Isak’s phone rang, making him shuffle around to pull his phone from his pocket.

 

_‘Jonas Noah’_

 

“Halla?”

 

“Halla. How close are you? Mikael and Yousef are already here.”

 

Peeking out the window, Isak observed the surroundings, taking quick note of how long it should be before he would arrive at Jonas’.

 

“Ehh, about… five minutes? Maybe less?”

 

“Okay. We’re gonna head downstairs. We’ll meet you out on the corner, ja?”

 

“Ja, okay.”

 

“Okay, ha det.”

 

“Ja, ha det.”

 

Isak clicked into his conversation with Jonas, looking at the picture of Even that was sent to him, only days prior.

 

Smiling at the picture, Isak saved it to his photos, and locked his phone.

 

Once at Jonas’ apartment building, he saw the three guys hanging out on the side of the road, laughing.

 

Mikael bellowed at the sight of the golden boy, walking toward them, “Halla, Isak!”

 

“Hei!” Yousef followed, still traces of laughter in his tone.

 

Isak turned to look at the two of them, smiling, “Uh, hey, guys. What’s up?”

 

“Nothing. We were just talking,” Jonas said.

 

Mikael picked up their conversation again, “Anyway, Even has great taste in music, he always hooks us up with the best stuff. You're gonna love him.”

 

Smiling, Isak met Mikael’s eyes, “I’m sure he's great.”

 

Pale blues shot a knowing look at Isak, and he tried to ignore the look from his best friend.

 

Jonas lived right down the street from the record store, so it didn't take long to get there.

 

Isak’s heart was racing.

 

Mikael and Yousef were walking ahead of him, pushing and yelling profanities at each other.

 

Jonas was behind with Isak, momentarily glancing over to make sure Isak was still breathing, the closer they got to the record shop.

 

Yet, Isak put on a good show of hiding his nerves, as he took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

 

“How's Eva?”

 

Isak met Jonas’ icy blues, “She’s doing really well. She's enjoying work, and school. Vilde is coming home soon to see her, and I’m not sure what exactly is going to happen with that.”

 

“Faen. I forgot they were kind of together.”

 

“It's all kind of fucked up.”

 

“Who would've thought.”

 

“Not me.”

 

Jonas sighed, kicking a pebble down the sidewalk, “We should hang out with Mags and Mahdi soon. It's been a long time since we’ve all done something.”

 

“Great, I’m off work until Monday.”

 

“Oi, how’d you swing that?”

 

Isak chuckled, scratching the back of his neck, “Insomnia.”

 

“You’re not sleeping again?” Jonas used a tone of worry and concern.

 

Isak winced, shrugging off the voice of his best friend, “It’s just been a hard week. I promise, I’m okay - just stressed.”

 

He lied, though. He hadn’t been sleeping well for the last few weeks. As each week moved forward, Isak seemed to be getting less and less sleep.

 

“You can talk to me, you know?”

 

“Ja, I know. Takk, Jonas.”

 

Sighing, Isak and Jonas’ conversation fell silent, as they caught up with Mikael and Yousef.

 

Nerves shot through Isak as he realized the were right by the record store. Taking a deep breath, he decided to open the door, and hold it wide for the other three to enter first. Maybe, just maybe, he could pull himself together in that time, before seeing Even.

 

“Halla!” Isak instantly recognized the deep angelic voice from the week prior.

 

“Halla, Even,” Mikael and Yousef took turns giving Even a _bro hug_ before the two boys turned towards Jonas.

 

Yousef spoke, “This is Jonas, and…”

 

Mikael pulled Isak from behind Jonas, “This is Isak.”

 

Even’s eyebrows shot up, as his blue eyes met green.

 

“Hei,” Isak gave a shy wave.

 

“How are you?”

 

Isak only nodded, finding it hard to use his voice, “I’m… good.”

 

Jonas smirked, sticking his hand out to Even, “Good to meet you, Even. I’ve heard a lot about you from Mikael.”

 

 _And Isak_.

 

“Have you? Hopefully good things.”

 

“Great things.”

 

Even showed his teeth in an award winning grin, “Well, you guys are free to look around. There’s a lot of treasures around here.” He gestured to the rest of the shop. There weren’t any other customers in there, so it was just the five of them chatting, before Yousef and Mikael broke off of the group to look at music.

 

Jonas nudged Isak, and was off. He and Yousef were already wandering the rows of records. Spying old bands from the forties and fifties, while Mikael teased them about it.

 

Isak didn’t know what to do, especially when he came to notice he had been abandoned.

 

He and Even were both standing alone in the front of the store.

 

Isak sent him a tight smile, slowly moving to look at the records. His movements were inviting, as Even followed him.

 

“Halla.”

 

“Hey,” Isak shot Even a side glance, fingering through a shelf of old records, pulling a random one from the shelf.

 

“Nas, huh?”

 

Isak had never listened to Nas, but he wasn’t going to let Even know that, “Uh, yeah.”

 

“You listen?”

 

“A little.”

 

“One of my favorites.”

 

“You have a record player?”

 

Even nodded his head, “I do, I love that they’re making a comeback.”

 

“I didn’t know you were into movies _and_ music.”

 

“Surprise,” Even chuckled, sending chills down Isak’s spine. “There’s a lot of things you have yet to learn about me, sweet Isak.”

 

“Sweet Isak?”

 

Nodding, Even responded with a gentle touch to Isak’s arm.

 

Isak turned his body towards Even so they were face to face. He looked into his captivating blue sea eyes, “Will I get the chance to learn all these things about you? Interests, hobbies? Childhood memories? Dark secrets?”

 

Even tilted his head to the side, eyebrow arched, “I think you will, yeah.”

 

Isak didn’t know what to say, so he waited, watching the thoughts swim in Even’s eyes.

 

“Will I get to learn about you, Isak?”

 

Sighing, Isak lifting his snapback off his head, to readjust his curls, only to resettle the hat on them again, “If you’re lucky, Even Bech Næsheim. We’re just not that close, yet.”

 

“Okay, now I’m at a disadvantage. I don’t know your last name.”

 

Isak only rolled his eyes, and laughed before taking a step backwards and walking down the next aisle of music.

 

When Isak turned around, Even was watching him, “It’s Valtersen, okay?”

 

Even smirked, nodding.

 

“You ready for your move tomorrow?”

 

Shrugging, Even stepped closer to Isak, following closely as Isak skims through the records. “I guess. It’ll be nice to move out and not have to live with my parents any more, but I also kind of like living with them.”

 

Isak laughed, “How old are you?”

 

“Just turned twenty three.”

 

“And you’ve never lived on your own?”

 

Even smiled down at Isak, “Nei.”

 

Isak shook his head, “I haven’t lived at home since I was sixteen.”

 

“Really?”

 

Isak nodded, sighing, as he picked up a Queen record, spun it between his palms and met Even’s eyes, “Somewhat of a deadbeat dad and an insane mom.”

 

“So, that’s your story? Abandonment and psychosis.”

 

Nodding again, Isak bit his lip, “Pretty much. That’s the simple version, at least. You going to tell me what your excuse for being at home is?”

 

“Simple version? I ran into some medical issues that required a little help from my parents.”

 

“Medical issues?”

 

Even chuckled, “Yeah, but it’s mostly been handled.”

 

Isak’s green eyes drop to a squint, observing the tall boy in front of him, “Vague.”

 

“Only select people know about it.”

 

“So, is this one of those things I’ll have to work up to? Something I’ll have to learn about you?”

 

Even smirked into green eyes, “Seems so.”

 

Slipping the Queen record back into its place, Isak moved on to the next aisle.

 

“Yo, Even!”

 

Even looked over at Mikael from across the room.

 

“You get me a deal on this?”

 

In his hands, raised in the air, was a record of a band that Isak had never heard of.

 

Even nodded, “Sure, man.”

 

He turned back to Isak, standing too close.

 

Isak tried not to think much on it, as he glanced over at the other boys, again. Jonas was skimming through a section of the recent hits, but Isak already knew he wasn’t going to buy a record. He didn’t have a player, so if Jonas were to purchase something, it would be CDs, probably.

 

Jonas looked up from where he was, catching Isak’s eye, and giving him a curious look. It was as if he was asking if everything was okay.

 

Isak nodded once, turning back to Even and the records near them. He was hardly looking at the music selection anymore. He had reached the point where he cared more about his conversation lasting a while with Even, than he cared about what music options were in front of him.

 

“Do you…” Even started, biting his lip, as if unsure of himself, “Do you want to grab dinner on Sunday?”

 

Isak was almost shocked, “You won’t be busy with moving? Like unpacking?”

 

Even shook his head, shrugging, “I could use the break. I’ve been packing all week, I’ll definitely need time away from cardboard boxes.”

 

Smiling, Isak nearly blushed, “Ja, okay.”

 

“As a date, though.”

 

“You’re asking me on date?”

 

Even nodded, smiling brightly, “Yes, I’m asking you on a date.”

 

“Well, I think that sounds really nice.”

 

“Great, I’ll plan it all out, and I’ll text you the details.”

 

Isak was really blushing now, so he dropped his line of sight to the floor, hoping for a save.

 

As if his prayers were heard, his phone started ringing.

 

He sighed, glancing up at Even, “Sorry.”

 

Pulling his phone from his pocket, his face drained of his blush. Nearly immediately, Isak’s face turned ghostly white.

 

_‘Pappa’_

 

His dad only calls him for one of two reasons.

 

He either wants to see him, or something happened with his mom.

 

The first, he can handle. He can bitch to his dad and get through the conversation.

 

It was the option that involved his mother that always worried Isak the most.

 

“Halla?”

 

“Halla, Isak.”

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“Mamma had an episode. She’s okay, now, I just thought I’d tell you. She’s been asking about you all day, Isak.”

 

Isak sighed.

 

He shouldn’t care so much.

 

His dad left, and came back, and left, again.

 

And his mom? Well, his mom was unable to hold onto a relationship with Isak. He hardly knows her, anymore.

 

Isak rubbed his temples, “What’s happened?”

 

“She got violent, and was hospitalized for the night. She got home this morning. I think it would mean a lot to her if you stopped by for a visit.”

 

“When?”

 

Despite the lack of connection he has with his mother, he’d still do anything for her. She was his mom, how could he not?

 

“Tonight, if you could.”

 

Even was watching Isak very curiously, and when Isak met his gaze nervously, he could see genuine concern in his eyes and his stance. His arms were crossed and his feet were pigeon toed, with dipped eyebrows and concentrated eyes.

 

Isak didn’t really want to give up his night with Even, and the others, but he also knew that his mom needed him.

 

“I’ll come.”

 

Isak’s dad sighed with relief, “Oh, thank you, Isak.”

 

“I’m not doing it for you, though. I’m doing it for her.”

 

With that, Isak hung up, and looked apologetically at Even.

 

“Is everything okay?”

 

“I have to go. I’m sorry.”

 

Isak turned towards Jonas, “Can you come with me?”

 

Jonas recognized the tone in his voice, “Is it Marianne?”

 

In public settings, Jonas always referred to Isak’s parents by their names. He knew Isak didn't like the world knowing about his family problems, so he respected his friend and kept it private. So, to everyone, Tarje and Marianne were mystery people in Isak’s life that only a few knew of. They weren't his parents to the outside world.

 

Nodding, Isak looked at his best friend, “I have to go to her. Will you come?”

 

“What’s going on?” Yousef chimed in, “Is everything okay?”

 

Jonas turned to the two confused boys next to him, “Yeah, but we’re going to have to cancel on dinner tonight. We have some things we need to take care of. I'm sorry, guys.”

 

Mikael and Yousef nodded, as Jonas and Isak headed for the exit.

 

Even caught Isak’s wrist, “Are you sure everything's okay?”

 

“I think so.”

 

“Is there anything I can do?”

 

Isak shook his head, and slipped from his grasp, leaving Even confused and very worried.

 

° ° °

 

That night, after a long emotional talk with Marianne, Isak and Jonas lay in bed with dark surrounding them. They in his old bedroom and Jonas had fallen asleep beside him ages ago.

 

Isak got a text, and he quickly pick up his phone and looked at it.

 

………

Even Bech Næsheim

 

_EBN:_

_Hope everything is okay. Wish_

_we could have been together_

_tonight, but I understand that_

_your priorities lie elsewhere_

_right now. God Natt,_

_Isak. Sleep well. ❤️_

 

………

 

Isak smiled at the text, and put his phone down. It was comforting to know that Even was thinking about him.

 

Rolling onto his side, Isak faced Jonas’ sleeping form. With his best friend beside him, and his new crush concerned for his well being, Isak felt… good.

 

He felt like he could move mountains.

 

He felt like he could cure cancer.

 

He felt like he could rule the world.

 

But, all he wanted to feel right now, was to feel enough comfort and tiredness to pull him into some kind sleep. He wanted to escape the stress for just one night. Yet, he couldn't.

 

So, he lie awake, yet again, staring at the ceiling and thinking about his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter! Let me know what you think in the comments.  
> Thank you for all the support, you guys<3  
> I love you!
> 
> Norwegian translations:  
> Hei - Hi  
> Ja - Yes/Yeah  
> Nei - No  
> Takk - Thanks/Thank You  
> Faen - Fuck  
> Hva Faen - What The Fuck?  
> Hva - What?  
> God Natt - Goodnight  
> Ha Det - Bye


	3. "he was really worried"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a summary... just some sentimental stuff. 
> 
> Guys, I'm so sad SKAM is over.  
> I've learned so much from the show, the actors, the fans.  
> My love for writing has been reborn and I've gotten so inspired because of this show.  
> The world needed SKAM, and I wish we could just have it forever and ever.  
> But, I understand that we can't.  
> All good things must end.  
> I've decided that I will keep going with writing SKAM fics, even though the show is no more.  
> I'll post as often as I can! Thank you for your endless support and love I've gotten so far w/ this account. I've yet to reach my month mark here, but I already am feeling so motivated and appreciated by all of you. So, thank you so much for that. I love you, and am grateful to SKAM and everyone involved for making this fandom possible. It truly is the best.  
> Absolutely incredible. We're a family, and I love that. I love you.  
> Thanks for everything.  
> I'm excited for what the future holds for our SKAM actors, because we all know they each deserve success for changing our lives and making us better.  
> Remember to spread love, and be good people. The world needs more of that.  
> Enjoy this part, you guys! ❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Norwegian translations:  
> Hei - Hi  
> Ja - Yes/Yeah  
> Nei - No  
> Takk - Thanks/Thank You  
> Faen - Fuck  
> Hva Faen - What The Fuck?  
> Hva - What?  
> God Natt - Goodnight  
> Ha Det - Bye

Isak got out of bed after having a sleepless night. Usually, he can catch an hour or two of sleep, but during the stress hurricane he was experiencing inside, sleep was an unlikely option.

 

He got up before Jonas had awoken, and went out to check on his mother. She was asleep on the couch.

 

“She wandered out here during the night,” Isak’s dad said from behind him.

 

Isak nodded, not saying anything.

 

“Is Jonas still here?”

 

Again, Isak nodded, without a word.

 

Tarje came up to Isak’s side, placing a hand on his shoulder to get his attention, further, “Isak, I’m sorry.”

 

Green eyes turned to look at his father, “No, you’re not.”

 

“I am, Isak. I shouldn’t have ever left. I should have gotten her help years ago.”

 

“Yeah, you should’ve, but instead you left your sixteen year old kid, alone, with his ill mother.”

 

“Isak-”

 

“Nei! You messed everything up for us. For months, Mamma and I were alone, and I didn’t know how to take care of her. I didn’t even know how to take care of myself. We needed you.  _ I _ needed you.”

 

Tarje was struck silent.

 

“But, you left, anyway. It was selfish, and childish. And I hated you for it. I hated you for abandoning us. I had so much stress in my life, and all I needed was my dad to have the fucking balls to step up and take care of this family, but you couldn’t… no, that’s not it. It wasn’t that you couldn’t, it was that you wouldn’t. You leaving was a choice.”

 

Isak sighed, turning back to his mother.

 

“And it wasn’t a choice you made in the moment, you had to have thought about it for weeks, months even. So, don’t say sorry because it seems appropriate. You made that choice to abandon me, and I’m making the choice to abandon you. When I’m around, it’s not for you, and it never will be for you.”

 

With that, Isak headed back towards his room, leaving a stunned Tarje behind.

 

Jonas was rubbing at his eyes when Isak got back to his room, “Faen, what time is it?”

 

Glancing at the digits on his phone screen, Isak easily answered, “Almost nine.”

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Isak nodded, “I’m fine. I don’t think we’re sticking around, though.”

 

“Something happen?”

 

Isak shrugged, shaking his head, slightly upset, “Just the usual.”

 

“Is your mom awake?”

 

“Not yet, but I think we should stay until she is.”

 

Jonas got up from the bed, and put a hand on Isak’s shoulder, “You’re gonna be okay, man.”

 

“Thanks, Jonas.”

 

“And hey, it’s a new day, no work to worry about, you and I both only have one class today, we could go adventuring with Magnus and Mahdi tonight, if you want. Just like old times.”

 

Their adventuring usually consisted of getting high in some parking lot somewhere, or an old abandoned building.

 

Isak huffed, with a small smile, “I think that would be good for me.”

 

“I’ll call Mags,” Jonas shoved lightly at Isak, before going to pick up his phone.

 

There was a little knock on his bedroom door, “Uh, Isak?”

 

Isak turned to see Tarje in the doorway. He seemed a bit more timid since Isak gave his speech to him.

 

“Mamma is awake, she wants you.”

 

Isak nodded, slipping by his dad and making his way out to the family room.

 

“Halla, Mamma.”

 

She simply smiled, holding her hand out for him. He took it gently, kneeling beside her, “I love you, baby.”

 

“Love you, too, Mom. How are you feeling?”

 

“Much better. Thank you for coming to see me.”

 

Isak nodded, “I’ll never leave you.”

 

She moved her free hand to cup his cheek, “Did you sleep well?”

 

“I slept fine,” Isak lied.

 

“You look tired.”

 

That was just it. 

 

Isak was exhausted. He was feeling more and more emotional as days past him by without sleep. His mind was going and going, all the time, and it wouldn’t give up.

 

He hated how worried it made his mother, and he could see the effects of his insomnia bleeding into other relationships in his life. 

 

Jonas and Eva pointed it out all the time.

 

Sana has commented on it a few times in class. 

 

He knew Dr.Olsen and Dr.Lie were worried.

 

He’s even received emails from one of his professors about it, asking if he was okay.

 

He said the same thing to them, though. And his mother was no exception.

 

Isak looked into his mother’s pretty eyes, “I’m fine, don’t worry. I’m just a little stressed with school, right now.”

 

Marianne nodded, “You’d tell me if you weren’t okay, right?”

 

“Of course,” Isak, again, lied.

 

There was a comfortable silence that lingered over them, as they observed each other.

 

“I’m going to go home, though, okay? I’ll come back to see you in a few days.”

 

She nodded, looking very tired and sunken into herself.

 

Isak ran his hand down the side of her cheek, combing his fingers through her hair, “I’ll be seeing you.” With that, he kissed her forehead, and fetched Jonas to leave.

 

º º º

 

Isak and Jonas went to their separate apartments to clean themselves up. Isak took a shower, and got dressed in clean clothes. He sat down with Eva for breakfast, and went about his Friday  morning as if he hadn’t just told off his father.

 

Eva asked where he had gone the night before, “I was at home; my mom hasn’t been doing too well this week.”

 

“Is she okay?”

 

“She’s fine, now, just recouping.”

 

Eva didn’t ask further, knowing that Isak gets somewhat uncomfortable talking about his mom and her mental illness. 

 

“The girls are planning on coming over, the offer still stands if you want to just hang out with us,” Eva joked, but with an underlying seriousness that Isak appreciated.

 

“That actually sounds nice. Jonas suggested hanging out with the boys, but I think a night in sounds better.”

 

Eva laughed, “You think we’re just staying in?”

 

“I thought you said-”

 

“Isak, we’re going to a party, and then after that we’re going to crash here. We could all go to the party, you can drag along Jonas and the other two.”

 

Nodding, Isak caved, “Okay. I say, let’s do it.”

 

………

_ Boy Squad _

_ Jonas Noah, Magnus Fossbakken, Mahdi Disi _

 

_ How do we feel about going  _

_ partying with the girls tonight? _

 

_ MD: I’m in. _

 

_ MF: Me too. _

 

_ JN: I’m down, too. Pregame? _

 

_ Here. With the girls. _

_ They bought the booze! _

 

_ MF: Thank fuck. _

 

……… 

 

The two squads left Eva and Isak’s by 20:00 that night. The girls looked nice their in party dresses, and Isak was ready to just start the night and get blacked out drunk.

 

Isak downed a couple beers during the pregame, and was ready for whatever else was offered to him at the house party they were headed to. 

 

Magnus bumped shoulders with him, when he was drinking another beer in the kitchen of whoever’s house it was, “How you been, Isak? It’s been a bit since we last talked.”

 

“Yeah, it has. I’ve been better, but I’m good. You?”

 

“Good, school kind of sucks, but hey, your boy has got himself a girlfriend.”

 

Isak raised his eyebrows, happy for his friend, “Do you?”

 

Magnus nodded, smiling, “Her name’s Camilla.”

 

“Way to go, Magnus.”

 

They laughed, toasting to Camilla, and drank their alcohol together. 

 

Sana hung out by Isak’s side at Jonas’ request. She told him that Isak would need supervision that night, because he wasn’t in the right mindset to be let loose in a land of booze.

 

“Sana, I’m fine. Don’t worry about me,” Isak argued, taking another sip of his drink. 

 

“I’m not worrying, I’m just watching to make sure you don’t do anything stupid.”

 

“What do I have to do to get you off my ass?”

 

Sana rolled her eyes, “Isak, I don’t care how you chose to live your life, and I frankly don’t give a fuck about how drunk you get tonight, or any other night, but your friends are concerned about you, and you’re acting like a fucking asshole.”

 

“Jesus Christ, Sanasol. You sure know how to wound a drunk.”

 

“Fine, have it your way, Isabel.”

 

Annoyed, Isak rolled his eyes as he watched Sana leave the kitchen, and join the girls on the dance floor.

 

An hour later, Isak had loosened up. Nerves had become absent and his stressed mind was put to rest, as he found himself lost in the music playing, extremely drunk.

 

He was nodding his head to the beat, but held onto the wall in case he got too dizzy.

 

His plan didn’t exactly work, and before he knew it, he was running back into the kitchen to throw up in the sink. After coughing and spitting his stomach’s contents out of his mouth, he rinsed it down the drain, and sighed, with a heavy body, slumping against the counter. 

 

“Are you okay?” A voice asked him, he looked up, seeing a tall blue eyed, dark haired guy beside him.

 

“Just a little too drunk.”

 

“Let’s get you taken care of.”

 

Isak let himself be dragged to a bedroom upstairs. The room had a conjoint bathroom which is where he and this other person had gone. It was much quieter up there, which gave Isak space to breathe.

 

“Who are you?” Isak asked, sliding to sit on the counter beside the sink.

 

“I’m Aleksander. I live here.”

 

“This is your party?”

 

“Nei, my sister’s. She’s eighteen.”

 

Isak nodded, “I’m Isak.”

 

“Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

 

“That’s cheesy to say.”

 

Aleksander chuckled, standing in front of Isak with a glass of water and a new toothbrush, “Here, clean yourself up.”

 

“Do you do this for all the boys?”

 

Shaking his head, Aleksander cupped Isak’s cheek, “Only the  _ really  _ pretty ones.”

 

Green eyes smiled, as Isak pulled the toothbrush from its packaging. 

 

“Thanks for helping me out.”

 

“No worries… Toothpaste?”

 

Isak nodded, holding the toothbrush out, as Aleksander pinched some paste onto the bristles.

 

When Isak was all brushed and clean, he left the bathroom, going into the bedroom, where Aleksander was sitting on the bed.

 

He stood at the sight of Isak, “Do you need anything else?”

 

Isak shook his head, walking closer to the good looking boy across the room.

 

They stood there for minutes, watching each other.

 

“Fuck it,” Aleksander mumbled, before pulling Isak in by the neck and kissing him tightly.

 

Isak went with it. He moaned at the feeling of Aleksander’s tongue in his mouth, and nearly cried out in the occurrence of Aleksander’s hands moving to the front of his pants. 

 

Soon, both men were shirtless and laying on the bed. Isak below, Aleksander above.

 

It had been months since Isak had been sexual with someone. He’d forgotten how nice it felt for someone to touch him. He forgot how good it felt to be naked with another person. He had forgotten how incredible it felt to have someone inside him. And he forgot how amazing it was to orgasm because of someone else.

 

Aleksander reminded him that night. And boy, did he make Isak feel good.

 

° ° °

 

Being drunk on Friday night, made it exceptionally easier for Isak to sleep. His body needed the recovery time from all the alcohol.

 

But Isak wasn’t sure the sleep was all that worth it when he woke up with a headache, due to a massive hangover.

 

_ Faen. What did I do last night? _

 

Looking beside him, he saw a man in bed under the sheets with him. With wide eyes, Isak peeked under the covers, already knowing, but needing visual confirmation. Just as he thought, he didn't have anything on underneath the duvet. 

 

Isak held his breath as the guy beside him shifted, rolling further from him. Isak sighed, deciding that right about then was a good time to leave. 

 

He slipped out of bed, pulling on his discarded boxers, followed by his pants, shirt and finally his shoes. 

 

Isak took the tram home, willing himself not to throw up. His phone had messages from the boys and Eva. 

 

……… 

_ Boy Squad _

_ Jonas Noah, Magnus Fossbakken, Mahdi Disi _

 

_ MD: Isak, where are you?  _

 

_ JN: For reals, bro. We can't find you _

_ anywhere. _

 

_ MF: You think he’s getting fucked? _

 

_ MD: Magnus.  _

 

_ JN: You have a point.  _

_ ………  _

 

Isak groaned. 

 

_ They never stop, do they? _

 

………

_ Eva _

 

_ E: Isak, I’m worried about you.  _

_ Call me when you see this? _

………

 

Isak called Eva. 

 

“Isak? Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah, Eva, I’m fine.”

 

“Where were you?”

 

“I was out.”

 

Eva sighed into the phone, “One night stand?”

 

“Ja.”

 

“At least tell me you're on your way?”

 

“Getting off the tram.”

 

“Okay, then I'll see you in a few.”

 

“Mhm, ha det.”

 

He hung up his phone, getting off the tram and heading straight to their apartment building. 

 

The stairs and corridors were much too loud for Isak to handle with his hangover. His head ached, and by the time he got to the top of the second floor, he felt winded and even more light headed. He had to stop, holding his head. He tried talking himself through the wave of nausea he felt coming on.

 

_ Fy faen. Okay, only a few more stairs. _

 

Taking a deep breath, and holding his temples, he walked the final flight of stairs to his floor.

 

There were some boxes in the hallway. People were always moving in and out of their building, so Isak didn’t think into it that much.

 

Until he did.

 

He heard a melodious laugh coming from the stairs.

 

It sounded familiar, and it made Isak’s cheeks flush.

 

He slowly turned around, looking down the stairs he’d just ventured up, to see two guys coming closer and closer as they climber the steps. One had tanned caramel skin, that Isak felt an odd sense of familiarity to, and the other guy was a beautiful blue eyed boy, tall as a skyscraper. They were both carrying cardboard boxes.

 

Blue eyes met green and became stunned, “Isak?”

 

Isak’s brows dipped, furrowing together, as Even got to the top of the stairs, “Moving day? You’re moving into this building?”

 

Even nodded, “Yeah, with Elias, here. Elias, this is Isak.”

 

_ Elias? _

 

“Your Sana’s brother?”

 

Sana has shown Isak pictures of her family before, and he had known her brother’s name was Elias… so he just kind of pieced it together. 

 

“You know my sister?”

 

Isak nodded, smiling, “We’re practically best buds. We went to Nissen together.”

 

Elias nodded, “I’ll have to tell her that I met her friend.”

 

“I’d offer to help you move boxes, but I think I’d pass out just from walking up those stairs again.”

 

Even chuckled, “It’s okay. Yousef and Mikael are on there way to help us. You feeling okay?”

 

“Really hungover.”

 

Elias parted from them when his phone rang.

 

“Is everything okay… with the other night?”

 

Isak nodded, “Uh, yeah, everything’s fine. Just a bit of a scare. Personal stuff.”

 

Puckering his lips, Even looked to the ground before meeting Isak’s eyes again, “Are you, uh, still okay with going out tomorrow?”

 

Isak watched Even watch his jaw drop and eyes widen.

 

He had a date set up with Even, and then he slept with that other guy the very next night?

 

_ I’m such a fucking idiot. _

 

“I don’t know if this is a good time, Even. A lot of stuff has happened this week, and you’re just moving in. I don’t know if I can invest myself into any kind of relationship, right now.”

 

Even took the reject. He let it sink in, “It’s okay, Isak. If you’re just not interested, I can-”

 

“What? Nei!” Reeling back, Isak cleared his throat, “That’s not it, at all. I just don’t think I’m in the right place to explore emotions. I think you’re a fucking fantastic guy, I just don’t think this would be… good for me, right now.”

 

“I understand,” looking so saddened that Isak’s heart ached, Even leaned forward, over the box he was holding, and kissed Isak’s cheek.

 

“Even-”

 

Isak was cut off with a soft shake of the head.

 

Even then walked down the hall, and entered what Isak assumed to be his new apartment.

 

And it just so happened to be right next to his own.

 

Isak sighed, “Fuck.”

 

Giving up, Isak went inside and went to get a glass of water.

 

“Isak,” Eva called from her room, “Is that you?”

 

Isak didn’t answer, knowing that she was going to come into the kitchen to see him.

 

She did.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah, Eva, I’m fine, I think.”

 

“What happened?”

 

Isak shook his head, “Nothing, I’m okay.”

 

“Well, did you see we finally have new neighbors?”

 

“Um, ja, I did. Sana’s brother, yeah?”

 

Eva nodded, “Yes! So, it looks like we’ll be seeing more of Sana the next couple days. She is supposed to be helping him move in. I think we should have them over for dinner, sometime.”

 

Isak sighed, “Sure, Eva, whatever you want. I’m going to go lay down though, I don’t feel all that well.”

 

“Do you want some tea?”

 

“Nei, just some quiet.”

 

Isak left Eva in the kitchen after taking medication, and dragged his aching body towards his room, laying down on his bed.

 

Thinking about Even made his chest hurt. 

 

_ What did I do? _

 

Moments before his headache and drugs took him into a somewhat peaceful sleep, Isak had a thought:

 

_ My bedroom is right next to their apartment. We share a wall. _

 

_ º º º  _

 

Sunday, Isak felt… good. 

 

Considering everything that had gone on the previous week with his parents and Even, and of course the one night stand that Isak was still having a hard time remembering, Isak was feeling really good.

 

He wished he didn’t have to cancel his date, but he just felt that it wasn’t fair to Even. 

 

“The guys and I are going to go hiking, today, so I should be home around 17:00,” Isak told Eva when she asked what his plans were for the day. 

 

“Please, don't come home high.”

 

Shaking his head, Isak chuckled, “I won't. I'll keep it to just a few drags today.”

 

“Good, but you'll be home for dinner?”

 

“Are you cooking or are we going out? And if we are going out, are you paying?”

 

“I’m cooking.”

 

“Okay, I'll be there.”

 

Eva grinned happily, “Good, now, go have fun with your boys, tell them I say hi, and I'll see you later.”

 

Eva kissed Isak’s cheek and slipped out of the kitchen to go back into her room. 

 

Running a hand through blond curls, Isak sighed, pulling out his phone to shoot the boys a text. 

 

………

_ Boy Squad _

_ Jonas Noah, Magnus Fossbakken, Mahdi Disi _

 

_ We hiking today? _

 

_ JN: Ja, we should.  _

 

_ MD: Now? Let's meet at the creek? _

 

_ MF: Ooo. Yess! Let's go! _

 

_ :) _

_ ………  _

 

_ ° ° ° _

“Hei, boys.”

 

“Isak,” the boys all said, greeting their friend as he came up to them. 

 

They shook his hand and slapped him on the back, welcoming him into the group. 

 

“Are we ready?”

 

With a couple nods, the four boys were off. 

 

They made their way into the coverage of the trees, trying to avoid puddles and exceptionally muddy spots. 

 

“So, Isak?”

 

Isak turned to look at Mahdi, brows raised in question, “Ja?”

 

“Jonas told us about this new guy you’re into?”

 

Magnus’ head shot up, “Oh, yeah! What was his name again?”

 

Groaning, Isak looked at Jonas with a narrowed eye glare, “His name is Even, and Jonas promised to stay out of it.”

 

“C’mon, Isak, you never tell us anything about guys.”

 

“Mags, it’s weird. I don’t know how to talk to you about boys, and I don’t need to either, especially when there’s  _ nothing _ going on between Even and me.”

 

“Is, that’s a damn lie,” Jonas started, shoving Isak slightly, as they got to the clearing they were headed to, “Mikael said you and Even are going on a date tonight, so, I think you have some explaining to do.”

 

“You asked Mikael about us?”

 

Jonas nodded, “He said that after you and I left the record store Even told them that he asked you out.”

 

“Bro, sick!” Magnus yelled, high fiving a laughing Mahdi.

 

“Yeah, congrats, bro.”

 

Isak dusted off Magnus and Mahdi, looking more seriously at Jonas, “You’re kidding.”

 

“Nei, Even’s smile didn’t leave his face the rest of the night is what Mikael said. He told me that Even couldn’t wait for the date, and wanted to be there for you in whatever way he could.”

 

“Because of my mom?”

 

Jonas nodded, “Yeah, he was really worried.”

 

“Faen, I’m such a fucking idiot.”

 

Mahdi cleared his throat when a silence settled over them, “What do you mean?”

 

“How excited was he for this date? What did Mikael say?”

 

Jonas shrugged, “I guess he had everything planned by the time Yousef and Mikael left his house that night, why?”

 

“I’m such an asshole.”

 

“What happened?”

 

Three sets of eyes were stuck on Isak’s tense, guilty form.

 

“I cancelled our date.”

 

“Hva faen?” Magnus said, eyebrows nearly hidden by his hair.

 

“Bro, what?”

 

Isak sighed, “I just,” he started. “I woke up in some rando’s bed yesterday.” His guilt was evident in his words, as he sunk down to sit on a log, the other boys following, “It’s not fair for me to sleep with some guy - someone I’ve never met - and then go on a date with him only forty eight hours later? C’mon, that’s fucked up.”

 

“Why don’t you… Why don’t you try talking to him about it?”

 

“What am I supposed to say, Mahdi?  _ I fucked someone on Friday, but don’t worry, I still wanna date you. _ He’d be fucking heartbroken.”

 

“But, Isak you can’t let him think that you have some vendetta against him, either,” Jonas said, bringing in his own logic.

 

“Well, I’m not. I told him that I was interested in him, I just said that right now wasn’t a good time for me.”

 

Jonas’ blue eyes cut into Isak, “He’s not proposing! It’s a date. One date.”

 

“But what if I mess it up, guys? What do I do then? I’m not exactly the smoothest person when it comes to relationships. I always end up fucking it up. I'm already fucking it up, and we aren't even a thing.”

 

“We’ll help you - we’re your friends, Isak.”

 

“You think I should text him, and reschedule our date?”

 

“What’s wrong with tonight?”

 

“Eva has this dinner planned,” Isak mumbled, rolling his eyes, “She’d be mad if I flaked on her.”

 

Mahdi smiled big, “Text him, then. Tell him you want to go out.”

 

Jonas nodded, “Ja, say that you were just stressed, and you could really use the time away from the apartment.”

 

Isak nodded, pulling his phone out, “Fuck, okay. How’s this: Hei, Even. Sorry about what I said yesterday, and for cancelling our date. I was really looking forward to it, but I just got really stressed there for a minute. I’d love to reschedule and go out one night.”

 

“Add a heart,” Jonas said, sure of himself.

 

“A heart?”

 

The three boys around Isak nodded, which had Isak rolling his eyes again.

 

He put two hearts, instead, and sent it off.

 

………

_ Even Bech N _ _ æsheim _

 

_ Hei, Even. Sorry about what I said  _

_ yesterday, and for cancelling  _

_ our date. I was really looking _

_ forward to it, but I just got really  _

_ stressed there for a minute. _

_ I’d love to reschedule and go  _

_ out one night❤️❤️ _

 

_ EBN:  _

_ Wow. Takk, Isak.❤️  I’d  _

_ love to go out. How about _

_ Thursday? _

 

_ I get off work at 16:00 :) _

 

_ EBN:  _

_ Where do you work? _

_ I’ll swing by when you get _

_ off and we can go? _

 

_ Yeah, sure! I work at the  _

_ pediatric clinic just  _

_ down from our apartment  _

_ building. I can send you the  _

_ address if you need it. _

 

_ EBN:  _

_ Got it. :) _

_ See you then. ❤️ _

 

_ …….... _

 

“We’re going out on Thursday, guys.”

 

“Yes! Isak, that’s great!”

 

“I’m happy for you, bro.”

 

Jonas smiled, “We all are.”


	4. "I've got you."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of Evak. I miss SKAM sm, so here's some Evak bonding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Norwegian translations:  
> Hei - Hi  
> Ja - Yes/Yeah  
> Nei - No  
> Takk - Thanks/Thank You  
> Faen - Fuck  
> Hva Faen - What The Fuck?  
> Hva - What?  
> God Natt - Goodnight  
> Ha Det - Bye  
> Serr - Seriously?

When Isak finally got home Sunday evening, he was only slightly high. He was very in control of himself, but he could feel the buzzing effects of weed. 

 

“Eva, I’m back!” 

 

Instead of a verbal reply, Isak heard laughter coming from the kitchen. It wasn't just Eva, either. With brows knotted, Isak cautiously turned the corner into the kitchen. 

 

Before him, was a scene he wasn't expecting. Eva was sat on the counter, Elias was sitting at the table, and Even as stirring something in a pot, as he stood by the stove. They were all laughing with one another. 

 

“Halla,” Isak’s greeting almost came out as a question. 

 

“Hei, Isak. These are our new neighbors: Even and Elias.” Eva’s light eyes brightened, giving Isak a knowing glance when she said Even’s name. 

 

“How are you, today, Isak? Feeling better?”

 

Isak’s green eyes clashed with a crystal pair across the room, “Ja, actually. I'm feeling much better than yesterday.”

 

“Good,” Even’s smile was soft and real. It made Isak’s stomach flutter, and sped up his heart. 

 

“I’m going to go change, and I'll be back out,” Isak told Eva through his near choke. 

 

……… 

_ Jonas Noah _

 

_ Guess what.  _

 

_ JN: What.  _

 

_ You'd  _

_ Never  _

_ Guess  _

_ Who _

_ Is  _

_ In _

_ My _

_ Apartment _

_ Right  _

_ Now.  _

 

_ JN: WHO _

 

_ IT’S HIM.  _

 

_ JN: EVEN??? _

 

_ JA! YES! _

 

_ JN: Hva faen. Why? _

 

_ Eva invited him and his  _

_ roommate for dinner. He's _

_ cooking, too! _

 

_ JN: Get you a man who _

_ knows good music, and _

_ can cook. Nice work, bro.  _

 

_ Shut the fuck up, Jonas.  _

_ What am I supposed to do? _

 

_ JN: Be chill.  _

_ Or just suck his dick.  _

_ Whatever is easier.  _

 

_ Jonas! This isn't funny.  _

_ I need your help.  _

_ I'm not good with this stuff.  _

 

_ JN: Chill, bro. I'm kidding.  _

_ How'd Eva even know to  _

_ invite him over?  _

 

_ Right, about that… _

_ I failed to mention that  _

_ Even moved in right. Next.  _

_ Door. _

 

_ JN: You’re lying.  _

_ Serr? _

 

_ Ja, can you believe it.  _

 

_ JN: So, let’s think about this, _

_ shall we? _

_ You cancelled dinner tonight  _

_ with him, and now you're having  _

_ dinner with him anyways? _

 

_ ………  _

Before he can respond, there's a knock on Isak’s bedroom door, and assuming it's Eva, Isak called out a simple, “Come in.”

 

Of course, it wasn't Eva. Instead, Even stood in the doorway, tall and gorgeous, as always. 

 

“Dinner’s almost ready.”

 

Isak nodded, pressing his lips together, “Even?”

 

Brows rose, and Even’s deep voice filled the air, “Yeah?”

 

“Thank you, for… you know, giving me a second chance, and all.”

 

Watching Even’s mouth raise into a crinkly eyed grin, Isak couldn't help but mirror his smile, “Anything, for you.”

 

° ° °

 

After dinner, Eva suggested they should watch a movie, and halfway through she had fell asleep on the couch. Elias had a final the next day, so he went home to study instead of watching the movie. 

 

Isak and Even were sitting on the floor beside each other. They were sitting up against the unoccupied couch, with their legs extended in front of them and a bowl of popcorn between them. 

 

Even had made comments here and there about the cinematography of the film. Usually talking during a movie would drive Isak mad, but there was something about the passion and true interest in Even’s voice, that made Isak actually wish for more commentary. 

 

“Hey,” Even nudged Isak, earning his attention. 

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I'm glad you cancelled on tonight.”

 

Confused, Isak shook his head with a playful smile, “Have you lost interest in me, already?”

 

Even chuckled, “Nei. But, I'm glad we could just hang out tonight, with no expectations to meet.”

 

Isak nodded, “Me too.”

 

Isak felt Even wrap his arm around his shoulders, pulling his body into a cuddle. 

 

Isak let his head rest in the crook of Even’s neck, as he let his eyes close for a moment, soaking in his warmth, before Even spoke again. 

 

“What's something not many people know about you?”

 

Isak chuckled, “Basically everything. I don't talk about myself much.”

 

“I'll tell you something about me, if you tell me something about you.”

 

Isak lifted his head, meeting Even’s eyes. They were lit up by the glow of the tv screen, “Okay, but you first.”

 

Even nodded, sighing in thought, “I'm pansexual.”

 

“Are you?” Isak perked up in interest. 

 

“Yeah, I am.”

 

“I'm just gay,” Isak laughed, with Even following. 

 

“I already knew that. Tell me something that’s more of a secret.”

 

Isak thought about it.

 

“C’mon. Weird fetishes or something?”

 

Shaking his head with amusement, Isak lightly shoved Even, “Nei, I don’t have any weird fetishes.” Even lightly shoved him back, as Isak continued thinking, until something popped into his mind, “Oh! I do actually have something that not many people know about me.”

 

“Okay, go on. I’m listening.”

 

“I have a birthmark shaped like a heart.”

 

Even’s brows raised, very intrigued, “Fuck, that’s cute. Let me see.”

 

“Nei. Even, it’s not in a spot I showcase to just anyone.”

 

Eyes narrowed, and his smirk cemented in place, “It’s on your ass, isn’t it?”

 

Isak shook his head, laughing a bit too enthusiastically, but it was okay, because Even joined him.

 

Their laughter caused Eva to shift and stir, making them freeze, falling eerily silent until she resettled. 

 

“Should we go into my room so we don't wake her?”

 

“Maybe,” Even and Isak both stood, slipping into Isak’s room where they could speak a little bit louder. 

 

“You can sit.”

 

“Can I ask you a question?” 

 

Isak crawled onto his bed, leaning up against the headboard with Even sitting cross legged on the middle of the bed. 

 

“Is it a deep question?”

 

“Ja, kind of.”

 

Isak swallowed, then sighed, “I suppose, so.”

 

“Why'd you leave home all those years ago? What happened?”

 

Isak’s gaze fell to his lap, “Umm, a lot happened.”

 

“You don't have to tell me, I'm just-”

 

“Nei, it's okay,” Isak bit the inside of his cheeks, thinking in how to continue, “I don't tell many people about this, but I really want us to get to know each other, so, it's okay. I want to tell you. When I younger, my mom would get angry and lash out, she would recall conversations that never happened, and she'd get frustrated very easily. I didn't really understand it, and I kind of grew up scared of her, y’know? Like, I was always so afraid to talk to her because I was worried she would freak out over something I'd say or do. My dad always handled her pretty well, until he broke. I was in my first year at Nissen and my mom lashed out. She broke things, and was screaming. She wouldn't calm down. So, instead of getting her help, my dad left. He left my mom alone with me. I had no idea what I was doing.”

 

Isak sighed, “I tried staying and helping my mom, but things got to be too much. I was just a kid, and I hardly knew how to take of myself, let alone another person who had a mental illness.”

 

Chancing it, Isak looked up, seeing Even’s face. He had a look that read understanding. 

 

“For the longest time, I was convinced that my life would be better without mentally ill people around me, so, I left her. I'm not proud of it, but like I said, I was just a kid. There was one night, where I went to a bar and… this man, Eskild, found me. I was really drunk, I don't even remember what happened that night, I just know I didn't want to go home, so Eskild gave me a place to live. He sort of helped me become okay with myself, and my sexuality.”

 

Isak huffed, before considering how to continue. 

 

“I never really forgave myself for leaving my mom. She… she didn't deserve it. She didn't have any control over her illness, yet she's forced to live through it, every fucking day.”

 

“C’mere,” Even motioned for Isak to come closer. 

 

It was so natural to be near Even, that Isak didn't even hesitate to slide closer, and slouch against Even’s chest. Even’s arms tightly wound around Isak. It was quiet for a few minutes. Isak felt closer to this beautiful man as time went on. He felt a comfort he never felt before. 

 

“I'm bipolar,” the deep voice filling the silence made Isak pull back. He looked into light eyes, blue like Neptune, and deep like the sea. 

 

“Even, I didn't-”

 

“It's okay. A lot of people think their lives would be better without mentally ill people, and I get that, it's probably true-”

 

“Even, stop,” Isak mumbled, putting his hand against Even’s chest, “I was ignorant, and naive. Mentally ill people can live a fulfilling life, just like anyone else. People with psychological disorders are  _ worthy _ of living a fulfilling life.”

 

“You mean that?”

 

Isak nodded, “Of course, I do. I mean, look at you! You're this incredible guy, who’s going to school, and is going to create content that will change people.”

 

A soft smile lifted Even’s mouth as he covered Isak’s hand with his own, right over his heart, “Thank you.”

 

“I mean it.”

 

“I really like you, Isak.”

 

Smirking, Isak kissed his cheek, “I really like you, too, Even.”

 

They just smiled at each other, with real happiness in his eyes. 

 

Isak started snickering, making Even raise his brows, “What's got you all giggly?” 

 

“I don’t know. I’m just happy you’re here.”

 

“Me, too.”

 

Isak moved away from Even to lay down, with his wrists crossed behind his head. Even followed, mirroring his position beside him. 

 

“Even?” Isak didn't wait for a response, as he kept talking, “The other day, when you said there were medical needs that stopped you from moving out, were you talking about you being bipolar?”

 

Even nodded, “I had to stay until I found a medication that worked well. I had tried a few, but they didn't seem to slow my mania, so we had to keep looking.”

 

“But you've found something that works for you?”

 

“Ja.”

 

“Stop me if I'm invading, but when was the last time you were manic?” 

 

“Just after last Halloween.”

 

Isak rolled onto his side, getting a better look at Even’s face, “And you're feeling okay?” 

 

With a dusted smile, Even stared into Isak’s eyes, “Yes, I've been feeling really good, lately. Very… in control.”

 

“Good.”

 

In the midst of another comfortable silence, Even spoke the thoughts on his mind, “What does your mom have?”

 

Isak glanced up at his closed window, before looking back at the shining eyes in front of him, “She’s schizophrenic.”

 

“Can I meet her, one day?”

 

For some reason, that didn't scare him. Isak used to hate it when people met his mother, but the idea of Even meeting Isak’s mom had him bubbling with excitement and readiness. 

 

“If you'd like to, I'm sure she'd love meeting you.”

 

“You think so?”

 

“I know so,” Isak took a deep breath, huffing out a chuckle. “She’s really into meeting knew people, especially boys I like.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Mhmm.”

 

Even pushed up on his elbow, looking more intently into Isak’s emerald shade eyes, “So, she accepted you when you came out?”

 

Isak nodded, “She’s always been pretty religious. She would send me bible verses all the time, but when I came out to her, she told me she loved me.”

 

“How many boys has she met of yours?”

 

Isak chuckled, “Only two. It was weird for a long time because I was too afraid to bring guys home to her, but there has been those few that I knew were okay to meet her.”

 

“So, I’m among a rarity?” Even cupped Isak’s cheek, smiling softly.

 

“Yeah, you are, I guess. We could even go on Thursday to visit her. I told her I’d visit this week.”

 

Even’s eyes sparkled, “Meeting the parents on the first date? That’s intimidating.”

 

Isak laughed, “We’ve kind of done everything out of order so far. I mean, we were boyfriends before we knew each other's names.”

 

“That’s true. I might as well be asking for the blessing then.”

 

“The blessing, huh?”

 

“Yeah, we can get engaged before our second date, and be married by our third.”

 

Isak shook his head, “We’re getting married, now?”

 

Even nodded, jokingly saying, “You don’t think we’ll get married? We’re so fucking getting married.”

 

“We’d then have moved from boyfriends, to acquaintances, to friends, to husbands. Just like that?”

 

“You forgot fianc ès, but yes, just like that. We’d make it quick.”

 

Isak laughed, moving in to nestle close to Even. 

 

He slotted the top of his curls right underneath Even’s chin, making him lay back down so Isak could comfortable rest his head on Even’s chest. “As long as you cuddle me to sleep every night, I don’t care what title you slap on us.”

 

“Do you sleep better when cuddling?”

 

Isak nodded, “So much better.”

 

“Noted.”

 

The remainder of the night, they got to know each other further. Isak learned that Even’s favorite movie was  _ Romeo & Juliet  _ but Even made it very clear that Baz Luhrmann’s version was the only version worth watching. When Isak admitted he’d never seen the film before, Even was shocked, and promised he’d watch it with him one day.

 

“We can do that for our second date. A night in, with the greatest film of all time, along with dinner and roses. Always roses.”

 

“You got a thing for roses?” Isak asked, looking up at Even. 

 

“Who doesn’t? Roses are romantic.”

 

“Candles, too.”

 

Even laughed, running his hand through Isak’s golden curls and pressing a kiss to his forehead, “You want candles? I can do candles.”

 

“Well, if you’re going to go the route of romance with the roses, you’ve got to throw in some candles. It ties the whole thing together. Candles enhance everything.”

 

Even learned that Isak’s loved FIFA, but was much worse at it than he claimed to be. He also learned about Isak’s hopefulness. Isak wasn’t exactly ignorant, but he surely was hopeful.

 

“I think we’re together just like this, in infinite places in the universe.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“You know, like parallel universes. It’s interesting. All the parallel universes, and all, kind of, how big everything is and how small we are compared to the infinite parallel universes that exist and… everything that can happen is going to happen, or not just going to happen, it is happening.”

 

“You have an example?” Even mumbled into Isak’s hair.

 

“There’s probably, in a parallel universe, an Isak and Even that is lying the exact same way, in the exact same place. Only that, you know, like, the curtains are a different color, or whatever.”

 

“So, yellow curtains, then?”

 

Isak laughed a little, “Yeah.”

 

“I don’t like that.”

 

“Nei?”

 

“Nei, it freaks me out. Like, it makes me feel alone. It’s you and your head, and all of your thoughts.”

 

“And that makes you feel alone?”

 

Even sighed, looking into confused green orbs, “Yeah, because there’s only you and your thoughts, you know. You can’t escape your thoughts. The only way is to die.”

 

Isak leaned up, rubbing their noses together, “That’s real dark, though.”

 

“Yeah, I guess,” Even chuckled, pressing his nose against Isak’s. “But I don’t know if I believe in parallel universes. I think life is like a film, and you can be the director of your own life.”

 

“I don’t know if I agree with that.”

 

“Nei?”

 

Isak sighed, rolling onto his back to look at the ceiling, “Nei. I mean, if we got to choose how our lives went, I wouldn’t’ve been living in a stranger's basement when I was sixteen, and my dad wouldn’t have left. My mom wouldn’t be schizophrenic, and who knows, maybe I wouldn’t even be gay.”

 

“You’d change all of that?”

 

“You wouldn’t? You can honestly tell me that you wouldn’t take away your bipolar disorder? Or change your pansexuality, to be more normal?”

 

“Yeah, I see where you’re coming from, but life is more than mentality and who you’d fuck. I think the most interesting movies are the ones with characters that aren’t so put together. Sure, it would be nice to be the stereotype of  _ normal _ for a day, but at the same time, the abnormalities are what make life interesting - they make life worth living.”

 

“So, you wouldn’t change anything? You’d take what you got and run with it?”

 

“Yeah, we don’t get to pick our plot. We’re given a storyline, and we have to figure out how everything needs to work out, just like a director.”

 

“But it’s like everyone has their own script, you just haven’t read it. Like my dad leaving, that must’ve been in his script, but I just didn’t get to read it.”

 

Even looked over at Isak, depth in his eyes, “I guess, that makes sense, yeah.”

 

Isak let out a quiet groan, rolling back towards Even. He leaned on his elbow, looking down into Even’s sea eyes,  “I still don’t like that. I’d like to think that somewhere out there, in some far away universe, my life never fell apart, and everything is always good. And that maybe, just maybe, I wasn’t so broken.”

 

“You’re not broken, Isak.”

 

“I feel like it, sometimes.”

 

Even combed his fingers through Isak’s hair, with a sad smile on his face, “We all get that way, but I’m here for you, Isak, if you need me. So, if things ever get a little stressful, just relax, and know I’ve got you.”

 

“You got me?”

 

With happiness in his eyes, Even dusted his fingers down Isak’s neck, “I’ve got you.”


	5. "but sometimes, it's just right."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Evak bonding.  
> Boy squad supporting their little Isak.  
> Sana and Isak talk about boys in biology.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY I TOOK SO LONG WITH THIS UPDATE.  
> I had serious writers block, so this chapter probably sucks. Oh, well. Hopefully next update will be better.
> 
> Enjoy you guys!
> 
> Also, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR KUDOS AND COMMENTS!! I smile every single time I see them growing. You guys are so amazing, and I LOVE YOU!
> 
> Norwegian translations:  
> Hei - Hi  
> Ja - Yes/Yeah  
> Nei - No  
> Takk - Thanks/Thank You  
> Faen - Fuck  
> Hva Faen - What The Fuck?  
> Hva - What?  
> God Natt - Goodnight  
> Ha Det - Bye  
> Serr - Seriously?  
> Natta - Goodnight

“I had a great time, tonight.”

 

“Me, too,” Isak said, leaning against the wall outside his apartment door.

 

The corridor was quiet as the world around them slept. 

 

Even stepped closer, kissing Isak’s forehead, “You have a good night, okay, Isak?” 

 

“Thanks. You, too. I’ll see you on Thursday?”

 

Isak leans into Even’s hand when he tucks curls behind Isak’s ears, “I sure hope I see you before Thursday.”

 

Isak winked, backing up to his door, “We’ll see.”

 

He slipped inside his flat, and the last thing he heard before closing the door was Even chuckling.

 

With a grin on his face, Isak leaned up against the front door, holding onto the knob behind his back, and letting his head tilt to the ceiling. His eyes drifted closed, and he let himself feel happy. It’d been a long time since he’d let himself feel that way, but he liked it. He felt good about Even, and was so ready to let Even into his world and tell him everything nobody knew.

 

Isak got ready for bed, and in the midst of brushing his teeth, Eva knocked on the bathroom door.

 

“Oops, did I wake you?”

 

Eva shook her head, “Nei, I just can’t sleep on that couch for very long.”

 

She joined Isak in teeth brushing, before Isak turned to her, “Hey, thanks for doing dinner tonight, and thanks for inviting them over to eat with us.”

 

Eva’s tired eyes lit up, “Did something happen with you and Even?”

 

“Not really. We just talked, for hours.”

 

“Well, you’re welcome. They make for good company.”

 

Isak agreed, humming around his foamy toothbrush, before spitting and rinsing.

 

“Isak,” Eva started, looking at her friend, “I want you to be happy. You know that, right?”

 

“Ja, I do, and I want the same for you, Eva. Whether that’s with Vilde, or not.”

 

“I hope things work out with you and Even.”

 

“Me, too. Goodnight, Eva.”

 

“Natta.”

 

After going into his room, and closing the door, Isak climbed back in bed, turned off the light, and picked up his phone.

 

………

_ Even Bech N _ _ æsheim _

 

_ EBN: _

_ Sleep well, Isak.  _

_ Thanks for tonight. _

_ And I can’t wait to see  _

_ your birthmark. ;) _

 

_ Haha, who says you get  _

_ to ever see my birthmark? _

 

_ EBN:  _

_ It’ll happen. _

 

_ Nei. _

 

_ EBN: _ _   
_ _ If I guess where _

_ it is, will you show it  _

_ to me? _

 

_ Nei, Even. _

 

_ EBN: _

_ C’mon. _

 

_ ;) _

 

_ EBN:  _

_ I’m going to be your  _

_ husband one day.  _

_ I deserve to see it. _

 

_ Then you’ll have to  _

_ wait till the wedding _

_ night, baby :) ❤️ _

 

_ EBN: _

_ Don’t do that to me. _

 

_ ❤️ _

 

_ EBN: _

_ ❤️ _

_ Why are you still awake, _

_ anyway? I left like an hour _

_ ago.  _

 

_ I could ask you the same _

_ thing, mister Bech Næsheim. _

 

_ EBN:  _

_ Too busy thinking about you. _

 

_ You’re so cheesy. _

 

_ EBN:  _

_ For real, though.  _

_ Can’t stop thinking about _

_ you.  _

 

_ Please, stop. _

 

_ EBN: _

_ Nei. _

 

_ Even.  _

 

_ EBN: _

_ Isak. _

 

_ I’m going to bed now. _

 

_ EBN: _

_ Okay </3 _

_   
_ _ Thanks for hanging out w/  _

_ me tonight. _

 

_ EBN: _

_ You’re the one I should be  _

_ thanking. _

 

_ Haha, whatever. _

 

_ EBN: _ _   
_ _ Really, though. I had a great  _

_ time just talking to you. The  _

_ cuddles weren’t all that bad, either. _

 

_ More in the future? _

 

_ EBN: _ _   
_ _ Many more. _

 

_ Good. _

 

_ EBN: _ _   
_ _ You know, I meant it earlier,  _

_ when I said I want to meet  _

_ your mom. _

 

_ Okay. _

_ We can go see her. _

 

_ EBN: _

_ Can we? _

 

_ Of course. _

 

_ EBN: _

_ Thursday? _

 

_ Ja. We can. Before our date? _

 

_ EBN: _ _   
_ _ Yes :) _

 

_ Okay :) _

_ Goodnight, Even. _

 

_ EBN: _

_ God Natt. ❤️ _

 

_ ………  _

 

Isak felt a sense of security that he hasn’t felt in years. He wasn’t actually sure if he’d ever felt that kind of security.

 

And because of this feeling of being okay and feeling  _ safe _ , Isak was able to actually fall asleep, and it was all thanks to Even.

 

º º º 

 

For any college kid, four and a half hours of sleep would not be enough to tackle their day, but for Isak, he felt more energized than he had in weeks. 

 

He walked into the clinic with a hop in his step, and a grin on his lips. 

 

“How are you, Dr.Olsen? You look beautiful, today.”

 

With narrowed eyes and a interrogative smile, Dr.Olsen moved from around the receptionist desk, “What happened to you? You’re way too happy, today.”

 

Isak shrugged, “Just got a bit of sleep, after a really nice night with friends.”

 

“Did I hear the word ‘sleep’ come out of Isak’s mouth?” Dr.Lie asked, coming into the room.

 

Chuckling, Isak nodded, “Ja, you did. I got over four hours.”

 

Dr.Lie raised his brows, “I’m impressed. I take it the long weekend paid off?”

 

“Something like that.”

 

……… 

_ Even Bech N _ _ æsheim _

 

_ EBN: _

_ Do you work tonight? _

 

_ Ja, I do. Until 20:00. _

_ Why? _

 

_ Hungry? _

 

_ I brought instant noodles, haha _

 

_ ………  _

 

Isak didn’t receive a response, which was okay, because he was busy with an appointment. A little two year old girl, named Lisa, was in for a check up. It didn’t take long, though, she was an active toddler, who ate a decent diet for a girl her age, so she was very healthy.

 

After Lisa and her mother were on their way out, Dr.Lie offered Isak a dinner break, which he accepted, and called to speak to his mother.

 

“Halla?” Her milky voice soaked through the phone, which comforted Isak. It wasn’t always a comforting voice to Isak. It used to worry him, intimidate him, scare him. It was only the few years prior that Isak found love and acceptance for his mom, and he held that close to his heart, even though it was often hard to love her.

 

“Hei, Mamma. It's Isak.”

 

“Oh, hei, my son. How are you doing?”

 

Isak nodded, despite her not being able to see him, “I’m doing great. How’re you feeling?”

 

“Pappa says I haven't been doing well today, but I feel fine. Are you going to take me back to the rehab center?”

 

“Hva? Nei, Mamma, nei. I’m going to keep you at home. That’s where you belong.”

 

“Are you coming to see me?”

 

“Ja, I was thinking Thursday? How do you feel about meeting a friend of mine?”

 

Isak’s mother’s voice raised in excitement, “A boy?”

 

“Yes, a boy.”

 

Isak couldn’t help but feel all bubbly inside at his mom’s enthusiasm, as he grinned down at his feet.

 

“Do you like this boy?”

 

“Yeah, I actually really do like this boy. We’re going on a date on Thursday, but he really wants to meet you.”

 

“Isak, can I meet him? What’s his name?”

 

“His name is Even, mom. You’ll love him.”

 

“Tell me about him.”

 

Isak scuffed the soles of his shoes, as he let his mind drift to Even, with a smile on his lips, “He’s tall, Mamma, taller than me. You’re going to fall in love when you see him. His eyes, they’re gorgeous,” Isak kind of laughed, thinking on how to continue. “He’s a film major at uni, and he’s so smart. He’s confident and witty. He makes me laugh and I’m just so comfortable with him.”

 

“My son, Isak, I’m very happy for you. All I ever want is for you to be happy.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

The door to the break room swung open, revealing Dr.Olsen, “Isak, there’s som- Oh! Sorry.”

 

“Nei, it’s okay,” Isak returned to speaking with his mom, “Mamma, I got to go. I’ll see you on Thursday, okay?”

 

“Okay, I love you, Isak.”

 

“Ja, love you, too.” When Isak hung up, he met Dr.Olsen’s eyes, “What’s up?”

 

“You have a visitor.”

 

“A visitor?”

 

Dr.Olsen winked, leaving the exam room that Isak was in, stirring confusion in his head.

 

Isak locked his phone, slipping it into his back pocket, before following Dr.Olsen out of the room. 

 

Stumbling to a halt, Isak is caught off guard when he sees Even standing in the waiting room with a bag in his hand.

 

“Even?” Isak smiled, walking towards the tall blue eyed man, reaching up to give him a hug, “What are you doing here?”

 

Even flashed his award winning smile, as he lifted the bag that was dangling at his side, “I brought you dinner.”

 

“Serr?”

 

Even nodded with a smile, that Isak easily replicated, “Savory salmon and veggies, prepared by yours truly. It’s way better than instant noodles.”

 

“Sounds like it,” Isak chuckled, taking the bag from Even’s hands, “Follow me.”

 

Isak guides Even towards the break room. It’s a little kitchen with a table and chair in the center of the room.

 

Once they’re settled and Even has taken three containers out of the bag, Isak can’t help but speak up, “You didn’t have to do this, you know?”

 

“I know, but I wanted to see you.”

 

Isak dragged his hands down his face, biting back a blush, just as a knock sounds, “Hey, Isak?”

 

Turning to the door, Isak and Even see Dr.Lie.

 

“Sorry for interrupting you. Isak, if you want to take one more appointment after your break, I’ll let you leave early.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Ja,” Dr.Lie said, “if you introduce me to this lovely man beside you.”

 

Isak’s blush returned, “Oh, right. This is Even. Even, this is one of my employers, Dr-”

 

“Daniel, call me Daniel. It’s about time Isak started doing the same.”

 

Isak chuckled, shaking his head, “When we’re working, I will always call you Dr.Lie. It’s professional.”

 

“And here we are, calling you Isak.”

 

“But I’m just a college kid.”

 

Dr.Lie shook his head in amusement, “It was nice meeting you, Even. Isak, Anders is your last patient today, and then you can go home.”

 

Isak nodded, feeling exceptionally better at the thought of seeing Anders. He really did love the kid.

 

“I’ll have to introduce you to Anders,” Isak told Even after Dr.Lie left the room, “You’ll love him.”

 

“I can’t wait to meet him,” Even said, smiling at the green eyed boy across from him, holding out a fork for him. 

 

Grinning, Isak took the fork, as Even opened the containers. Just as promised, inside one of the containers was salmon, in another was vegetables, and the last had chocolate cake. 

 

“Did you make all of this?”

 

“I made dinner, my mom made the cake.”

 

“Well, it all looks fucking great.”

 

Even chuckled, gesturing to the food, “Dig in.”

 

Isak smiled, stabbing the fish with his fork. He didn't  _ love  _ fish, but he could enjoy salmon every so often, especially if it was prepared by Even. 

 

Placing the bit in his mouth, Isak was shocked, “I didn't know you could cook like this.”

 

“My dad taught me, he's an amazing cook. My mom is too, but she prefers baking.”

 

Isak couldn't help but feel a little envious when Even talks about his parents and just his overall upbringing. Yet, Isak knew that he wouldn't be the person he was without all the shit he'd gone through, so in a way, he was grateful for his broken family. 

 

Because his broken family shaped him, and he was really proud of who he was. 

 

He put on a fond smile, letting his liking for Even take over as he leaned in to kiss Even on the cheek, “I’m glad you're close with them. I think that's really important.”

 

“I'm glad, too. I’d be fucked without them, to be completely honest.”

 

“Did you see them today?” Isak asked, gesturing to the cake.

 

“Ja, I saw my mom. Dad was still at work.”

 

“What’re they like?”

 

Even blew out a heavy breath, “Well, my mom is the picture perfect mother. She stayed at home until I started school, and then went to work part time during the school day, and then was home when I was home. She was always baking, and singing. She taught me a lot of creative outlets, like painting, and she solidified my passions in art, and encouraged me to pursue film.”

 

“And your dad?”

 

“I didn’t have much of a relationship with him until I got to high school, really. He worked a lot, but when I started my first year, he got more involved with my life. He bought me my first camera, and took me around the city to shoot every weekend. He and Mom were incredible at supporting me, and being there for me. So, when I was diagnosed, it kind of brought us all down. We were a unit, and we fell together. I was sixteen when I was diagnosed.”

 

Isak looked down at his lap, “What happened?”

 

“Um,” Even looked uneasy, scratching the back of his neck, “I don’t really like talking about it.”

 

“That’s okay,” Isak touched his wrist, before resuming his eating. He turned the subject, casually, “Did you work today?”

 

“This morning,” Even nodded, “before class. It was so slow, though - not many people came in.”

 

“I should go in again, last time wasn’t the best of circumstances for me. You could show me some of your favorites.”

 

“I’ll do that, yeah.”

 

Isak smiled, rubbing his hands together and sitting up, “Okay, so, tell me about this cake.”

 

Isak was lightly poking at it with his fork, as Even laughed and leaned closer to point at it with his own fork, “This is three layers of the best chocolate cake you’ll ever have. It’s incredible. Mom’s best of anything.”

 

Squinting, Isak looked up at Even, “And if I don’t like it?”

 

“You will. Everyone does,” Even winked, “Here, I’ll even feed it to you.”

 

“Hva faen,” Isak laughed, as Even scooped up a bite on his fork, holding it out for Isak, “I can feed myself, y’know?”

 

“Yeah, but this way is more romantic.”

 

Shaking his head in amusement, Isak said, “Oh, right, I forgot that you’re all about romance.”

 

Even nodded, moving his fork in front of Isak again, “So, do it.”

 

“Fuck. Okay, fine,” Isak grunted, leaning forward and wrapping his lips around the fork, and keep strong eye contact with the blue eyes behind the fork. He pulled away, with a wink and a lick to his lips, “You’re right about the cake. It’s fucking genius.”

 

Even gulped, laughing awkwardly, “Yeah. Isn’t it good?”

 

The green eyed boy nodded, amusement in his smirk. He knew exactly what he was doing to Even, and he loved every second of it. 

 

Even cleared his throat, “You’re a fucking tease.”

 

Isak almost giggled at that, “That’s me.”

 

After that, they finished the cake together and went to see Anders in the exam room. He was doing astronomically better, which is always bittersweet. Isak loved seeing the kids he helps get better, but he knows that he will see them less often when it gets to that point. 

 

And Anders, was getting to that point.

 

Isak had seen Anders once a week for the last month, and now he wasn’t going to be visiting any time soon. That made Isak sad, but what could he do.

 

On the bright side, Anders loved Even. They talked about superheros and Anders told Even that he wanted to be a rockstar when he grew up, and Even smiled, gave him a high five and said, “You’re already a rockstar, kiddo, but don’t ever stop. Be whatever you want to be.”

 

Isak leaned against the counter in the exam room and watched Even interact with Anders, while Dr.Olsen went to get Julie, Anders’ mom.

 

“He’s new,” Julie whispered to Isak, leaning against the counter beside Isak.

 

Isak nodded, “That’s Even.”

 

“Your friend?”

 

Shrugging, Isak turned to her, “I don’t know - I hope we’re more than that.”

 

“He looks like he’s handling Anders really well.”

 

“He kind of handles everyone really well. Even is a people person. Everyone likes him.”

 

Julie chuckled, bumping shoulders with Isak, “Keep around, then.”

 

“I will.”

 

Julie stepped forward, “Alrighty, Anders, buddy. Let’s get you home.”

 

Even received a tight hug from the little boy and an impressed smile from Julie on the way out. And after they left he got a kiss on the cheek from Isak, which actually pulled a blush into his face.

 

“You look good, by the way,” Isak said, pulling off his lab coat, and hanging it up.

 

“Thanks. You do, too. Even better with that coat on.”

 

Isak snorted, “Yeah?”

 

“Yeah, makes my mind go straight to the gutter.”

 

Caught off guard, they both laughed loudly, before Isak sobered enough to wrap his arms around Even’s neck, “Why? Are you entertaining fantasies about me?”

 

Shamelessly, Even nodded, “Have you seen yourself? How can I not imagine fantasies about you.”

 

“And in my place of work? A place where sick children come to get help? And you're thinking nasty things?” Isak teasing, scrunching up his nose. 

 

Even laughed, “I can't help myself.”

 

Bouncing up to his toes, Isak smacked another kiss onto Even’s cheek, “Too bad you can’t act them out.”

 

Even rolled his eyes, scoffing, “I hate the teasing.”

 

“But at the same time, you know you kind of love it.”

 

“Whatever, let’s go, Isak,” Even stepped away from Isak, grabbing his hand instead, as they made their way out of the clinic, bidding goodbyes to Dr.Lie and Dr.Olsen.

 

“Can we learn the shitty cliche stuff about each other?”

 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Even asked, laughing, while swinging their joined hands.

 

“You know, like favorite colors and lucky numbers. The little things that are kind of unimportant but at the same time are so important,” Isak grinned up at Even, hoping he would give in easily. 

 

And he did.

 

“Okay, ja, what’s your favorite color, Isak?.”

 

“Mine’s red.”

 

“Mines green. Like your eyes.”

 

Isak blushed, “Shut up, you sap.”

 

Laughing, Even continued, “What’s your lucky number?”

 

“Twenty one.”

 

“No way. Mine, too!”

 

They both laughed at the coincidence, and Isak spoke up first, “That’s my birthday. The twenty first of June.”

 

“It’s not my birthday. I just feel like it’s a special number.”

 

“I’m turning twenty one this year. When is your birthday, by the way? You said you just turned twenty three, so?”

 

“The twelfth of February.”

 

Isak sighed, “Right there by Love Day.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“So like, double the gifts and chocolate.”

 

Even shook his head, clearly disagreeing, “Being in a relationship is weird around my birthday. I think whoever I’m with seems to feel… obligated to get me things. I don’t like that.”

 

“You don’t like it when people get you gifts for your birthday?”

 

Even shrugged, “I guess. My birthday isn’t so bad, but when they are adamant about doing something for both days, my birthday and Valentine’s, I get weird. I feel weird. I don’t like obligations when it comes to gifts, I guess is what I’m saying. I like to give gifts, not so much of receive them”

 

Isak tossed an elbow in Even’s side, “Well, that certainly does _not_ make two of us. I love the attention and the gifts.”

 

Isak was half joking, which cooled off the growing seriousness over a light conversation.

 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Even laughed, kissing Isak’s temple as they walked to their apartment building, together.

 

º º º

 

It was Tuesday night at the boys were over playing FIFA with Isak. It had been a while since they’d had a chill night, and with none of them crammed with school work, they thought it was a good idea to just take the evening and hang out. 

 

Isak only had two controllers, so they had to take turns. 

 

Right then, Isak and Magnus were the ones playing, and luckily for Isak, Magnus was worse at FIFA than he was.

 

And Isak was pretty shit at the game.

 

Jonas was the best of the four guys, but Mahdi wasn’t too far behind.

 

When Magnus lost at the end of their turn, he grumbled, and passed his controller to Jonas, and Isak gave his to Mahdi.

 

“How’s Even, Isak?” Mahdi asked as the next match on the video game started.

 

“Good, actually. Really good.”

 

“What’s new with you two?”

 

Isak turned to meet Mags’ eyes, “Uh, I don’t really know. We still are planning on going out on Thursday, and we’ve hung out the last two days, which have been really… refreshing? I don’t know. We haven’t talked much about what our relationship with each other means.”

 

“It’s moving kind of fast, don’t you think?” Mahdi asked, before yelling profanities at Jonas.

 

“Yeah, maybe, but I don’t know,” Isak sighed, flopping backward onto his pillow, “It’s just so easy when I’m with him. I’ve already told him about my parents.”

 

Jonas paused the FIFA game, turning towards Isak, “Already?”

 

Isak nodded, “Ja, and it felt good.”

 

“And what did he say about it,” Magnus interrogated.

 

Isak shrugged, “He was really great about it, which I wasn’t really expecting, but yeah, he took it really well. He hugged me after I told him about my mom and what happened with my dad. He didn’t really say much, he just comforted me, but he does want to meet my mom. And that terrifies the fuck out of me.”

 

“Are you going to let him meet her?”

 

Nodding, Isak moved to lay his head of Magnus’ stomach, “Ja, we’re visiting her on Thursday, before the date.”

 

“Do you think he’s going to be able to handle her?”Jonas asked, almost too quietly.

 

Isak just wanted to hug all of his best friends. They were so supportive of him, and Isak was grateful to have them. They only wanted what was best for Isak. They only wanted what Isak needed.

 

“Yes, I think he’ll be able to handle her better than I am. One, Even is loved by anything that has eyes, and two, Even told me he was bipolar, so I think he’ll be able to relate to her in ways I’ve never imagined.”

 

“So, you think it’ll be a good thing that they meet?”

 

Again, Isak nodded, looking up at Mahdi, “I think it could help both of them, but her especially. I think she could really use someone that gets it, y'know?”

 

The three boys around Isak nodded, and Magnus spoke up, “If this thing with Even is working for you, and it's making you happy, then I think we’re all on agreeing terms to support you, and support Even.”

 

“Thanks, you guys, it means a lot to me.” Isak mumbled, before Jonas and Mahdi returned to their game. Isak turned to Magnus, looking up at him, “How’re you and that girl you’ve been talking to?”

 

“Good, yeah, she’s great. Things are kind of moving, but nothing past kissing, so far.”

 

Isak laughed, “How desperate are you being with her?”

 

Magnus smacked the side of Isak’s head, “Shut up. I’m not the same desperate kid I was in high school.”

 

Mahdi and Jonas laughed, yelling over the sound from their game, “Yeah, you are.”

 

Isak laughed, patting Magnus on the top of his head, “It’s okay, Mags. In time.”

 

° ° °

 

Isak was in biology class, when Sana sat beside him, “Hei.”

 

“Halla,” She said back to him with a dimpled grin.

 

“What’s up?”

 

“Nothing, really. How you been?”

 

Isak shrugged, not really sure how to answer. He didn’t sleep well the night before. He had taken the sleep he got on Sunday night for granted, because waking up that Wednesday morning was pretty much hell. His green eyes, tired but friendly, met Sana’s curious dark browns. “I’m good.”

 

“You can tell me if things aren’t okay, you know that, right?”

 

Isak nodded, “I just can’t sleep.”

 

Sana’s eyebrows dipped in concern, “Have you seen a doctor?”

 

“Nei, it's okay, though. I used to get like this in high school, too.”

 

“Ja, I know, but it's been a long time since you've had insomnia, hasn't it?”

 

“I just play it off well, I guess. The last month I've barely been sleeping.”

 

“You should tell someone. Maybe you can go on medication.”

 

Isak shook his head, “It’s just stress, I'm fine.”

 

“Sure?”

 

“Ja, I'm sure.”

 

………

_ Even Bech Næsheim  _

 

_ EBN:  _

_ How would you feel if we  _

_ scrapped my original plans  _

_ for our date tomorrow and  _

_ just hung out with your  _

_ mom and made dinner for  _

_ her? Is she well enough  _

_ to take out of the house?  _

_ We could get hot chocolate  _

_ and sit at the docks. Maybe  _

_ even make fun of tourists  _

_ while we’re at it ;)  _

_ Let me know what you think.  _

_ Have a good day, Isak. ❤️ _

 

_ We’re not going out for  _

_ dinner anymore?:( _

_ It's not a date if my  _

_ mom is there the whole  _

_ time. I love her, but we  _

_ can't talk about just anything  _

_ if she's there haha  _

 

_ EBN: _

_ Okay. New plan.  _

_ I'll meet you at the clinic  _

_ when you get off, then you  _

_ and I can go to dinner - just  _

_ the two of us. After that we  _

_ can go see your mom and  _

_ take her out for hot  _

_ chocolate or something? :) _

 

_ That sounds better.  _

_ I'm sure she’ll love getting  _

_ out of the house.  _

 

_ EBN:  _

_ And next time - we’re  _

_ watching Romeo + Juliet  _

_ and cuddling.  _

 

_ With roses and candles.  _

 

_ EBN: _

_ Of course. ❤️ _

 

_ :) _

 

_ EBN:  _

_ No heart back?:( _

 

_ Haha nei _

 

_ EBN: _

_ Isakkkk:( _

 

_ Evennn _

 

_ EBN: _

_ ;(( _

 

_ Gotta go. I'm in class.  _

 

_ EBN: _

_ NOOO. ISAK. :(( _

 

_ Ugh.  _

_ ❤️ _

_ Happy? _

 

_ EBN: _

_ Very❤️ _

 

_ ………  _

 

“You and Even seem to be getting on nicely?”

 

Isak turned back to Sana, whispering as to not interrupt the class, “Ja, I really like him.”

 

“He’s a good one. That whole group of boys are all good guys.”

 

“I didn't know you were close with them?”

 

Sana shook her head, “I'm not. Well, I'm kind of close with Even, but I'm closest to Yousef.”

 

Isak wiggled his brows suggestively, “Do you like him?”

 

“This isn't high school, Isak.”

 

“So?”

 

Isak could see the pink tint in Sana’s cheeks, and he couldn't help himself but tease a little more. 

 

“You like him, don't you? Like you really like him? I didn't even know Sana Bakkoush could even crush on someone.”

 

Sana pushed him away, “Shut up. He doesn't know.”

 

“Okay, but what if he likes you back? The two of you could rule the world. You'd be such a fucking power couple.”

 

“Stop,” Sana put her hands over her face, hiding her embarrassment. 

 

Isak smiled fondly at his friend. He'd never seen Sana break like this. She seemed to be in love with Yousef or something, but she has never let herself act on it. 

 

“You should put yourself out there. Go on a date with him.”

 

“Isak,” Sana sighed. 

 

“Sana,” Isak mocked back, “I'm serious. You deserve to be happy, too.”

 

“So do you.”

 

“Thanks but, we were done talking about me. Right now, we're talking about you, and how you need to talk to Yousef.”

 

“Nei, I can't. I clam up.”

 

Isak threw his arm over her shoulders, “Don't make me talk to him for you, Sanasol.”

 

“I fucking swear, if you say anything to him, I’ll tell Even all about your high school habits, most embarrassing moments, and everything else I have against you.”

 

“You wouldn't.”

 

“You wanna bet, Isabel.”

 

“You know what, do it,” Isak shrugged. “As long as you and Yousef get together, I'm happy.”

 

Sana shook her head again, “I’m serious, please don't.”

 

“Fine, I won't say anything to him.”

 

“Good.”

 

“I do have a question about Even though,” Isak started, “I mean, you know that he's, uh… he's got, um-”

 

“Yeah, Isak. I know he’s bipolar. What about it?”

 

Isak bit his lip, trying to figure out how to word his question, “Have you ever been around him when he’s manic?”

 

Sana shook her head, “I haven't. Elias has, but I haven't. Why?”

 

“I was just wondering, mostly.”

 

“You should talk to him about it.”

 

“What good would that do?”

 

Sana smiled, “Isak, the thing with Even is that he doesn't want to be a burden. If he feels like he’s causing someone any trouble, or if someone is going out of their way to make him comfortable, he’ll push you away. I think… if you ask him about his episodes with mania, you two would probably get closer. You’d be somewhat familiarized with his mania if you two talk about it, so it won’t be as hard on you when an episode does hit. I think it would make things easier for both of you.”

 

“I’m not afraid of him.”

 

“I know that, but he takes more convincing than that.”

 

Isak sighed, “I really do want to pursue something with him. I don’t think I’d let his disorder would ever come between us.”

 

“He means that much to you?”

 

Isak nodded, “Yeah, he does. I mean, if our situations were reversed, you’d still like Yousef if he had something, right?”

 

“Well, yeah, of course, but I’ve known Yousef since I was thirteen, you’ve only just met Even.”

 

Isak flashed his double dimples in a grin, “But sometimes, it’s just right.”

 

“Mr.Valtersen? Ms.Bakkoush? Would you two like to be excused?”

 

Isak’s eyes shot to the front of the room. Their professor was looking right at them with a disapproving look.

 

As the professor started lecturing again, Isak leaned over to Sana again, “I still think you should talk to Yousef.”

 

Blushing  _ again _ , Sana whispered, “Shut up,” as she flipped open her notebook and started taking notes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I freaking love you guys, and I hope you enjoyed this update even though it's probably pretty shitty. Oops?  
> Thanks again for kudos and comments. They make my day!<3
> 
> Norwegian translations:  
> Hei - Hi  
> Ja - Yes/Yeah  
> Nei - No  
> Takk - Thanks/Thank You  
> Faen - Fuck  
> Hva Faen - What The Fuck?  
> Hva - What?  
> God Natt - Goodnight  
> Ha Det - Bye  
> Serr - Seriously?


	6. "truth or dare"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm the absolute worst! I'm sorry I took so freaking long to update. But I'm going to get back into updating regularly. Stay with me, guys! Thank you so much for all the support I've been getting with my fics. It means the world to me. I love you all so much!!<3

_ ……… _

_ Jonas Noah _

 

_ JN: _

_ Today is the day, right, Issy? _

 

_ Ugh. Yes. What am I gonna do? _

 

_ JN:  _

_ What do you mean?  _

_ You’re gonna go out  _

_ with him, and end the  _

_ night with a kiss or some  _

_ romantic shit. _

 

_ I don't think I'm  _

_ gonna kiss him. _

 

_ JN: _

_ And why not?  _

 

_ I feel weird about it. _

_ Especially after sleeping _

_ with that guy last week. _

_ I don’t want him to feel like  _

_ I’m using him or something. _

 

_ JN: _

_ Isak, you were drunk. _

_ It didn’t mean anything. _

_ Plus, you don’t even  _

_ remember the guy’s name. _

_ Cut yourself some slack. _

 

_ I can’t, Jonas. It doesn’t  _

_ change the fact that it still  _

_ happened.  _

 

_ JN: _

_ You could tell him. _

 

_ What would that do for us?  _

_ Seriously, though. Telling  _

_ Even that I slept with  _

_ some rando last week,  _

_ wouldn’t add anything  _

_ to our situation. _

 

_ JN: _

_ Uh, trust? _

_ Imagine it. You owning  _

_ up to some shit you did,  _

_ that you feel guilty about. _

 

_ Jonas, I can’t. _

 

_ JN: _

_ I’ve got your back, bro.  _

_ But I still think you should  _

_ tell Even, eventually. I think  _

_ you’d feel better about it. _

 

_ Maybe. _

 

_ ……… _

 

_ ……… _

_ Even Bech Nӕsheim _

 

_ EBN: _

_ On my way to pick you  _

_ up! See you in five:) _

 

_ ……… _

 

“Do I look okay?” Isak frantically asked Dr.Olsen, making her laugh.

 

“Isak, you look fine. The button down is a nice look and Even is going to be panting at the sight you.”

 

Isak blushed, “So, I look okay?”

 

She nodded, stepping closer to him, “You look great.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Dr.Olsen moved some pieces of hair around, making it look neat, and put together, despite the raging nerves inside Isak. 

 

He wasn’t sure why he was so nervous. He’d already hung out with Even twice that week, and had already told him some of his darkest secrets. 

 

“Take a deep breath, and remember, everything is going to be okay. Alright? It’s just a date.”

 

“He’s meeting my mom, though.”

 

Dr.Olsen nearly squealed, “You didn’t tell me that part!”

 

She didn’t know about Isak’s mom and everything that's happened with her, but it was okay. Isak didn’t need everyone knowing about it. Dr.Lie knew, but Isak was sure Dr.Olsen was left in the dark.

 

“Hey,” Dr.Olsen looked into Isak’s eyes with piercing hazel eyes, “You’re going to go on this date with this boy, and you’re going to have a great time, okay? Even if meeting your mom is a fucking disaster.”

 

“Did you just curse at me?”

 

They both laughed, “Yes, and now you know how serious I am about this. Go have fun, okay?”

 

Isak nodded, “He’s gonna be here soon.”

 

“Then you better get a drink of water, take a breather, and stop stressing out so much, so you can be relaxed when he gets here.”

 

“Okay,” Isak blushed, following her instructions, as he walked aimlessly around the back of the clinic, sipping water from a plastic cup of water.

 

Isak heard the ding that sounds when the front door opens, and instantly, his nerves shot high again. He stopped walking, standing still in his spot, as he stared blankly, trying to catch his breath. 

 

_ Faen, okay. I can do this. _

 

Pouring the excess water down the sink in the closest exam room, Isak took a few long breaths before making it out of the back, and going into the waiting room. His view was blocked by his two employers.

 

He crept around them, seeing Even’s bright eyes and animated form, with a blush growing on his cheeks.

 

“... is great. I work at the record store over by the university, it isn’t always fun, but I’m always finding new music, and meeting interesting people,” Even smiled, before glancing over, and catching Isak’s emerald orbs, letting his smile shift to a grin, “Hey.”

 

“Hei,” Isak’s blush deepened.

 

“Oh, uh, these are for you.”

 

Isak smiled, taking a single red rose from Even, “How romantic.”

 

Even laughed, touching Isak’s wrist, “Are you ready to go?”

 

Isak nodded, stepping closer to Even, “I think so.”

 

Dr.Lie and Dr.Olsen were still standing by them, staring at the two with stars in their eyes.

 

“Um,” Isak clears his throat, “I’ll see you two, tomorrow, yeah?”

 

The both nodded, and Dr.Olsen spoke up, “Ja, ja, of course. Have fun, you two. It was nice meeting you, Even.”

 

“It was lovely formally meeting you, as well, and it was good to see you again, Daniel. But, right now, I’ve got to slip out, because I have a date with this handsome guy,” Even said, smiling down at the blushing boy beside him. Even threw his arm over Isak’s shoulders, pulling him into his side, and landing a kiss on his cheek.

 

The two doctors smiled childishly and giddily at the two college boys in front of them, Isak with pink cheeks, and Even with a proud smile, his eyes only on Isak.

 

“Let’s go,” Even whispered down into Isak’s ear, “I’ll see you two soon.”

 

Isak and Even left the clinic, stepping into the cool late February air. Isak turned left, heading toward the tram station, but Even turned right, grabbing Isak’s hand to yank him along.

 

“I thought we’d drive,” Even said, and squeezed Isak’s hand in his.

 

“I didn’t even know you had a car.”

 

Even laughed, “I just don’t use it much. Elias uses it a bit, but I prefer walking places, or taking a bus.”

 

“And why’s that?” Isak asked, as they get the the side of Even’s car, pausing to look at each other.

 

“You can accomplish more when you aren’t behind the wheel.”

 

Isak shot Even one of his infamous looks that read:  _ You’re fucking with me, aren’t you? _

 

Even smiled, touching his thumb to Isak’s chin, “I can film or take pictures while I’m walking around the city, and I can sketch while on the bus or tram. I like using my extra time to be productive.”

 

“And driving from point A to point B is too much wasted time?”

 

Nodding, Even winked, yanking the passenger side door open, “Now you’re catching on.”

 

Isak got inside the car, thanking Even for holding the door, before Even jogged around to the other side to climb in, as well. 

 

“My mom’s really excited to meet you. She actually called me earlier and asked if Eva would come help her get dressed up.”

 

“You're serious?”

 

Isak nodded, with a bright smile, “Ja, she called me this morning.”

 

“I can’t wait to meet her.”

 

“I hope you like her.”

 

Even chuckled, shaking his head, “Why wouldn’t I?”

 

Isak shrugged, “I don’t know. I guess, I just worry.”

 

Even met Isak’s eyes, pulling out of the little clinic parking lot, “Don’t worry, Isak. I think it’s going to go really well.”

 

On the drive to the restaurant, that Isak had been refused the right to know the name of, Even and Isak starting learning more of the  _ shitty cliche stuff _ about each other.

 

“Did you have any childhood pets?”

 

Even gave a slight laugh, “Uh, yeah. My parents have a dog. His name is Kokos. I would’ve brought him with me when I moved out, but-”

 

“No pets in the apartment?”

 

“Yeah. What about you, any pets?”

 

“When I was really young, I had a lizard, but that was a long time ago.”

 

“What was the lizard’s name?”

 

“Lizzie,” Isak laughed.

 

“That’s very creative, Isak. Lizzie the Lizard.”

 

Isak nodded, with an adorable smile across his lips as he listened to Even laughing, “I tried. I thought it was a perfect name for her.”

 

“I love it.”

 

“Okay, um…” Isak hummed, thinking of another question.

 

“Have you ever broken a bone?”

 

Isak nodded, “I’ve broken my collarbone and my wrist. Oh, and my nose. All different occasions.”

 

“Please, do tell.” Even’s voice peaked with interest.

 

“The collarbone, Jonas and I were playing basketball. It was his fault. We were like… maybe eleven, twelve years old. And the wrist, I was playing football (soccer) when I was in my first year and biffed it. I took down an opposing player with my fall. I’m not really sure how it happened, but,” Isak trailed off with a shrug. “Anyway, the nose was a fight. Jonas and I used to get into fights, not with each other, but we were always involved in someone’s fight.”

 

“Jeez, that’s rough,” Even whistled low, “I’ve broken my leg and my I’ve dislocated my shoulder, but nothing like you.”

 

“What happened?”

 

“Leg, I was manic, and was convinced I could jump off a bridge over this creek, and well, I failed,” Even laughed, “It was pretty ugly, but it stopped me from doing other shit during that episode. And the shoulder was a freak accident when Mikael and I were wrestling one day. Elias and Yousef were there, rooting for me, and two of our other buddies, Muta and Adam, they were rooting for Mikael. We all declared Mikael the loser since he injured me.”

 

Isak was glad Even ended with the shoulder story. He wasn’t sure how he would’ve reacted if he finished with the mania story and the leg. But the wrestling story had him fondly chuckling, “I like them. Mikael and Yousef. Elias, too. They’re good guys.”

 

“We’ve all kind of had each other's’ backs since high school. Well, I mean for the most part. But, I really like having them around.”

 

“And Muta and Adam? Where are they at?”

 

“They both applied and got into this fancy college in Switzerland.”

 

“Switzerland, huh? That’s cool.”

 

Even nodded, “Yeah, they’ve been really liking it there.”

 

“I’d like to meet them, someday.”

 

“I’m sure they’d go nuts over you.”

 

Isak smirked, leaning over the center console as Even pulled into a parking lot to a fancy restaurant, “Have you told them about me?”

 

“I have, yes. They want to meet you.”

 

Even got out of the car, and walked around to open Isak’s door, “That’s real sweet, Ev, but I can open my own door.”

 

Even simply shook his head, looking into shiny eyes, “Not tonight, baby. Let me treat you.”

 

Isak couldn't keep his hands to himself, as he ran them up Even’s chest, leaning closer to him, “We aren't even together and you've already treated me so well.”

 

Isak moved to lean in only slightly more, to rub their noses together in an innocent Eskimo kiss. When they pulled away, Even took Isak’s hand and gave his keys to the valet before heading into the restaurant. 

 

“Bech Næsheim, for two.”

 

The blonde lady at the front podium nodded, “Of course, Mr.Bech Næsheim, right this way.”

 

The two men sat across from each other at a small circle table by the window, and Isak placed his rose on top of the table. 

 

“Welcome, we’re so happy to serve you, tonight. Take a moment to look over the menu, and I’ll have someone come take care of you.”

 

“Thank you,” Even smiled, as she zipped off with a nod. 

 

Isak had never been somewhere so nice, “This place is beautiful.”

 

“We can walk around the property, afterwards. It's gorgeous.”

 

“Have you been here before?”

 

Even nodded, looking out the window at the glimmering pond with three swans sitting on the water, “My parents brought me here when I got accepted into university.”

 

“What kind of food is it?”

 

Isak’s question had Even chuckling, “The French names didn't say enough, for you?”

 

Isak blushed, “Apparently, not.”

 

Their server appeared at their table, “Good evening, how are you two doing today?”

 

Isak and Even looked up, seeing a man who looked to be in his forties. He had slick salt and pepper hair, and a neatly shaven face, “We’re doing well, thank you. How are you?”

 

He nodded, “Very well. My name is David, and I'll be attending to you two young men, tonight. Do you need more time? Can I start you off with drinks? Any wine?”

 

Together, without any prior conversing, Isak and Even said, “Red wine, please.”

 

This caused the three of them to laugh softly as David spoke, “I’ll bring that out on some ice. I'll give you some time to look over your options.”

 

David left them, and Isak couldn't help but playfully squint at Even, “You like wine?”

 

Even’s eyes lifted from the menu, grinning at Isak’s expression before nodded, “Don't act surprised. I'm classy as fuck. Besides, you probably are a die hard beer lover.”

 

“I like wine,” Isak shrugged, causing another chuckle to leave Even. 

 

In the end, Even decided on a French onion soup with a side garden salad, and Isak asked for lemon and thyme brined chicken. Before their meals, came a plate with escargot, and a scoop of sorbet. 

 

Even grinned amusedly at Isak’s expression at the escargot, as he sipped some wine.

 

“Do I have to eat that?” Isak asked, scrunching his nose, “Those are fucking snails.”

 

Even nodded, “Just try it. You can't come to a fancy ass French restaurant and  _ not  _ try escargot. It's a French delicacy.”

 

Isak further cringed, “You eat it first.”

 

There were six snails on the plate. Even didn't mind escargot. It wasn't his choice course, but it could be worse. So, rolling his eyes, he used the escargot clamp, and picked up a shell, using the designated fork to pull the meat of the snail out of the shell. He effortlessly ate it, giving Isak an  _ I told you so _ look. 

 

“That's fucking disgusting.”

 

Even shook his head with a grin, “Your turn.”

 

“Do I have to?”

 

Even didn't answer, only picking up the next shell and scooping out the inside onto his fork. He held it out to Isak, expectantly. 

 

“This isn't as romantic as chocolate cake,” Isak grumbled, leaning over the table to stare at the object on Even’s fork. 

 

“You're making this much worse than it is.”

 

“It's a fucking snail. Jonas and I used to play with these when we were kids.”

 

“Don't think about it, just think of it like animal meat.”

 

Isak grimaced once more, before tentatively encasing the snail in his mouth with a small whine. The blue eyed boy across from him smiled with laughter dancing in his expression, while Isak tried to chew. 

 

It wasn't the texture he'd expected, and it surely wasn't the flavor he was anticipating. It was buttery and flavored with garlic, but it had the texture of something similar to clams. 

 

Isak didn't love it. 

 

He almost didn't swallow it, but he didn't want to be  _ that  _ person in such a beautiful restaurant. 

 

And after all, spitters are quitters, right?

 

Even raised his brows at Isak expectantly, “And?”

 

Isak just shook his head, “I can't say that I'm a fan.”

 

“Nei?”

 

“Nei,” Isak laughed, taking a lengthened sip of his wine to drown out the aftertaste of the escargot. “I’m pretty sure I could’ve lived a happy life with or without these snails in my life.”

 

“Here, eat some of this,” Even said, scooping up some sorbet. 

 

“Ice cream?”

 

“Nei, it's sorbet. It'll cleanse your palate.”

 

He ate it off of Even’s spoon, which was starting to feel natural at this point. “That's so good.”

 

“It's fresh. They make it the same day it's served.”

 

Isak opened his mouth to respond, but before he could get any words out, David was bringing their hot food to their table.

 

“French onion soup with the garden salad, for you, sir,” David said, placing Even’s meal in front of him, “And the brined chicken for you.”

 

“This smells amazing.”

 

“Yes, thank you so much,” Even smiled up at their server.

 

“You’re very welcome. Is there anything else I can do for you while I’m here?”

 

Isak and Even exchanged a look, and Isak spoke, “Nei, I think we’re okay, right now.”

 

“I will be back to check on you in a bit, then,” David did a slight bow before leaving their table, and tending to other customers in the venue. 

 

“This looks delicious,” was the first thing Isak said.

 

“It all smells so great.”

 

Isak hummed, “Better than eating things you’d find living in your weeds.”

 

Shaking his head, Even met Isak’s eyes, “Stop shitting on the French for their taste in snails.”

 

“Admit it, Even, it’s fucking weird.

 

“Ja, maybe, but not everything Norwegians eat is normal to other countries.”

 

“But we aren’t known for escargot, so how bad can we actually be?”

 

“You have a fair point.”

 

Over dinner, they talked about everything. They talked about high school, and exes. They talked more about their own coming out journeys and what helped them come out to the people who were important. Isak avoided talking about his dad, but opened up about his mom, since they were only hours away from going to see her. Even talked about his family, and why he chose film over other art majors. They talked about their childhoods and the most important people in each others lives. Isak talked about Jonas and Eva. Isak told Even about Vilde and how they became unlikely friends during their third year. Even told Isak about how he spent much of his teenage years at the Bakkoush home, where he was loved and accepted just as much as he was in his own home.

 

During dinner, they simply got to know each other better. They didn’t really hold back much, but they steered away from the really deep stuff, and learned more of the  _ shitty cliche stuff. _

 

And by the time they fed each other dessert, and got outside to the pond, the sun was setting. It was a beautiful sight, that was for sure.

 

They walked side by side, as Isak swung his rose at his side with each step. They talked and laughed about things they had done while growing up.

 

Even stopped walking, and Isak stopped, too. 

 

They looked into each others eyes with something that was more than like, but not quite love. They were contently sat in a world of limbo, waiting for the other to make a move.

 

Even reached up, tucking Isak’s curls behind his ear, before dropping his arm back to his side. 

 

Isak blushed, and settled his gaze on his feet. 

 

“Why do you always do that?”

 

“Do what?” Isak asked, looking up toward Even again.

 

“Look down when you blush.”

 

Isak shrugged, letting another blush dust his cheeks, “I have no idea. I guess, I didn’t ever notice that I do it.”

 

“Hmm,” Even hums, watching Isak shift in his place. 

 

Suddenly, Isak is being thrown over Even’s shoulder, “Even! Even, stop! Put me down. This isn't funny.”

 

“I'm gonna throw you in the water!”

 

“Even, no!” 

 

Isak was half yelling, half laughing. 

 

“If I let you down, what will you give me?”

 

Laughing, Isak wrapped his arms around Even’s waist, trying to hold on in case Even does decide to throw him, “I don’t know. Anything! Just please put me down.”

 

“Anything?”

 

“Yes! Ja, anything.”

 

Even smirked, lowering the squirming boy back to the ground, with chuckles in his breath. 

 

“Now, what are you going to make me do?” Isak sighs, dusting off the front of his shirt.

 

“Nothing, yet. I’m going to cash in my winnings in the future.”

 

“Fuck you.”

 

“You would.”

 

Isak laughed, again, “You’re probably right.”

 

Even smiled, looking into Isak’s incredibly breathtaking eyes, “Don’t worry, I’d fuck you, too.”

 

“That makes me feel better,” Isak rolled his eyes, before taking off toward the side gates of the property. The metal on the gates were painted a mint shade, giving the rustic style restaurant a modern accent.

 

And Isak nearly lost his breath when Even caught him, pressing him against the brick of the building.

 

“Even,” Isak breathed.

 

“Isak.”

 

“What are you doing?”

 

Blue and green clash, but it doesn’t remain as Even’s eyes drop to Isak’s lips, “I’m going to kiss you, now.”

 

“Ev-”

 

Even cut him off with a slow kiss, and Isak tried to fight it, but with Even’s hands in his hair and mouth on his, he couldn’t stop it.

 

Isak pushed his body closer to Even’s, holding onto his sides, but being mindful of not crushing the rose. 

 

When Even tried to sneak his tongue into Isak’s mouth, Isak was pulling away from the kiss, but keeping their bodies close, “We should go.” Isak’s whisper brought Even back to earth, “My mom’s waiting.”

 

Even nodded, pecking Isak on the mouth once more, gaining a gap toothed smile from the younger, before they walked to the front gardens together. They fell into the natural playfulness that made them so right for each other.

 

“Isak?”

 

It took Isak a moment to realize that his name didn’t fall from Even’s lips, but it came from a man standing out by the valet. Isak squinted at the guy, feeling a sense of familiarity about him, but wasn’t sure where he’d seen him before.

 

“How are you? I haven’t stopped thinking about you, you never called or anything. You just left.”

 

“I’m sorry, I don’t know who you are,” Isak mumbled slowly, trying to place the slick dark hair and deep blue eyes.

 

“Well, you should. You moaned my name for hours.”

 

Now, too scared to look at Even, Isak’s eyes widened, “Fuck.”

 

“You moaned that, too,” the guy said, acting quite smug. 

 

_ This is the guy! Nothing else can possibly get worse. _

 

“You really don't remember me?”

 

Even remained quiet, waiting for Isak to respond to the mystery man before them. 

 

Isak didn't know if it would sound better or worse admitting that he remembered him, so he remained quiet, too. 

 

“Aleksander? You know, you came to my sister’s party?”

 

Even, sensing Isak’s growing discomfort, decided to step in, holding onto Isak’s wrist, “We really should get going.”

 

Isak let Even pull him away. As if planned, the valet pulled up with Even’s car just in time. 

 

Even opened the door for Isak, again, before climbing into the driver’s seat. 

 

“I'm sorry,” Isak whispered, “He’s this guy that I-”

 

“It's okay. You don't have to explain.”

 

Isak looked over at Even, with dipped eyebrows, “But, I think you deserve an explanation.”

 

“It’s okay, Isak. You don’t owe me anything. It’s not like we’re together.”

 

Isak felt strangely offended by this comment. And even though Isak knew Even was right, he couldn’t help but feel somewhat angry at how Even said it.

 

“Okay, you’re right, but Even, that’s not really fair to say.”

 

Even shrugged, pulling out of the parking lot, “And why not? It’s the truth.”

 

“It doesn’t have to be.”

 

Isak watched Even take a thoughtful glance in his direction, before turning back to the road.

 

“I slept with him,” Isak bluntly admitted, feeling ashamed, but needing some reaction from Even that he cared. “I don’t really remember what happened, all I remember is waking up in his bed.”

 

“This isn’t really my choice conversation for a first date.”

 

Isak bit his lip, sinking into his seat, “I’m sorry.”

 

“I don’t expect you to give up any previous lifestyle choices because we met, and because I told you that I like you.”

 

“And I like you, too.”

 

They remained silent for a while. Isak giving quiet, occasional directions to get to his parents’ house. Isak stared at his lap for most of the drive, thinking too deeply.

 

“Are you mad at me?”

 

Even parked when they got to their destination, turning his body to face Isak, “Nei, Isak. I’m not mad.”

 

“Then why are you so quiet?”

 

Isak met Even’s eyes, waiting for his response. Even leaned closer, reaching out to cup Isak’s cheek, “What if I’m not good enough for you?”

 

Shaking his head, Isak looked into Even’s stressed eyes deeply, “You’re way better than me. I fuck up, Even. I fuck up, all the time. I’ve been trying really hard the last two weeks to prove to myself that I can be good enough for you. I’ve really been trying to avoid parties, and alcohol, and I’ve been trying so hard to just be a strong person for you, because I know you need strong, good people in your life.”

 

“We all fuck up, sometimes, Isak.”

 

Isak took a deep breath, shaking his head, wanting to be honest with Even, especially in this situation with Aleksander, “You don't get it. It was only last Friday, Even.”

 

“What?”

 

“I slept with him last Friday, and when I ran into you in the hallway on Saturday, I was coming home from his house.”

 

Even was amazed. Surprise filled his eyes, and raised his eyebrows. His hand dropped from Isak’s cheek, making Isak’s heart crack a little bit, “Why are you telling me this?”

 

“Because you deserve to know. I’m a fuck up.”

 

“And cancelling our date?”

 

“I felt so damn guilty. I could hardly look at myself in the mirror without beating myself up for what I did to you. That's why I cancelled - you deserve better than that. The guys convinced me to reschedule our date, though. I'm glad they did, but I need you to know how fucking sorry I am. I know that you deserve better.”

 

“I, uh, I think we should cut the night short, tonight.”

 

“Even, I-”

 

“I don’t think it’d be fair to your mom if I met her while feeling like this.”

 

Isak chanced it, asking a daring question, “Feeling like what?”

 

“I don’t think you want to know how I’m feeling, right now. I need a couple days to think things through.”

 

“Okay, um,” Isak started, biting back tears, “I’ll see you later then… I’ll just find my own way home.”

 

Isak climbed out of the car, with that damn rose and went inside to see his mom. 

 

She was pretty upset that Even didn’t come say hello, but Isak just said that Even wasn’t feeling well. And they spent the following hours watching movies and were cuddled up on the couch. 

 

Marianne ran her fingers through Isak’s hair repeatedly, with his head in her lap. This is how they’d watch movies when Isak was a child, and it attempted pulling Isak closer to sleep, but with everything that happened, Isak wasn’t expecting any sleep for a while.

 

When Isak got to his apartment building, at the end of the night, he spent a little too long standing at the top of the stairs, watching Even’s door, clutching onto the stem of his rose. He almost hoped the door would open and Even would give him a chance to apologize. 

 

Even wouldn't though. He knew he wouldn't. 

 

So, instead, he made it to his own apartment door. Walking inside to be greeted with two girls, hanging out in the living room, with nail polish bottles littering the floor. 

 

When the door slammed shut, the girls turned, spotting Isak immediately. 

 

“Isak!” Eva tackled Isak in a tight hug, “How are you?”

 

“Fine,” Isak mumbled, pulling away from the hug. “I'm really tired so I think I'm going to go to bed. It's nice seeing you, Noora.”

 

“Is everything okay? How was your date? Did something happen?” Eva asked, sounding very concerned. 

 

“Nope, everything’s fine. I'll see you both in the morning.”

 

Isak kissed Eva on the cheek, and followed that with a wave in Noora’s direction, before heading off to his room, but not before stopping in the kitchen to chuck the rose in the trash. 

 

……… 

_ Boy Squad _

_ Jonas Noah, Magnus Fossbakken, Mahdi Disi _

 

_ MF:  _

_ HOW WAS THE DATE _

_ TELL US EVERYTHING  _

 

MD:

Yeah, man, how'd it go?

 

Fine, I guess. 

I'm going to bed. 

 

JN:

How bad? You gonna be able

to sleep?

 

Probably not.

 

JN: 

We all got you, if 

you need anything. 

 

………

 

………

_ Even Bech Næsheim _

 

_ Sorry for fucking up  _

_ our date, and I'm even  _

_ more sorry for fucking  _

_ up the one chance I had  _

_ at being happy with someone  _

_ as great as you. I hate myself _

_ for being such a horrible date _

_ to you, especially after  _

_ everything you've done for me. I  _

_ really do care about you, Even.  _

_ And if anything, I hope we can  _

_ be friends. Again, I'm sorry. ❤️ _

 

_ EBN: _

_ Takk❤️ _

_ I'd love to remain friends.  _

_ I do care for you, but I think  _

_ this whole thing moved a bit  _

_ too fast.  _

 

_ I think so, too.  _

 

_ ……… _

 

Just as expected, Isak didn't get sleep that night. 

 

° ° °

 

For the following three weeks, Isak only saw Even if they were at the same parties, or if Jonas wanted to hang out with Mikael and Yousef. But, even then, they didn't really talk. They had a few exchanges, but nothing like before. It was never about the deep stuff, and it was never about those shitty cliches. It was only things about current events going on among their friends and their lives. It never got personal. 

 

And they didn't tell anyone what happened. They just said their date was a bust. Which was true. 

 

_ We’re better as friends. _

 

Isak heard Even say this to Jonas a week after the date, and it kind of made Isak upset. 

 

But, there wasn't anything he could do about it. 

 

Eventually, the two groups of friends sort of merged into one: Isak, Jonas, Mags, Mahdi, and Even, Mikael, Yousef, Elias. 

 

They hung out a lot. 

 

Magnus loved Even. 

 

Mahdi and Elias clicked immediately. 

 

Jonas and Mikael were then really good friends. 

 

And Isak spent the time getting to know Yousef. 

 

Isak learned that Yousef was head over heels in love with Sana. But, neither she nor Elias knew. 

 

Being sympathetic and supportive, Isak issued advice, “You should start with Elias. Talk to him about it. I can't imagine him not being chill. You're a good guy, Yousef. After you talk to Elias, then start hanging out with Sana more. You don't have to make any love proclamation, but you could start being around more, and maybe everything will just fall into place.”

 

They were sitting in Even and Elias’ living room, with their backs pressed to the wall, while the other boys were too involved in other conversations across the room. 

 

“You think that'll work?” 

 

Isak nodded, “I know it'll work. I'll even throw in a good word with Sana for you.”

 

Yousef grinned, “Would you?”

 

Isak grinned back, “Hell yes.”

 

“Hey, Yousef, Isak! We’re gonna play truth or dare,” Elias shouted from his spot on the floor. 

 

“Like we’re in middle school?” Isak sounded unimpressed, but when Mikael raised two bottles of alcohol, Isak smirked. He could get into this. 

 

After all, it was Friday night and they had nothing better to do. 

 

Mikael explained that if you don't complete a truth or dare directed at you, you take a shot, or if you issue a truth or dare and it’s completed, you have to take a shot. “Okay, Yousef doesn't drink, and Even doesn't drink a lot, so Yousef, how do you wanna do this?”

 

“I'll still play, but I'll ref. If the truth is too invasive, they don't have to answer, and if the dare is harmful, then they don't have to do it. I'll make sure things are fair.”

 

Jonas clapped, “Okay, I'll go first. Mags, truth or dare?”

 

“Dare.”

 

“I dare you to streak through this apartment building.”

 

Magnus sighed, “Can I just do this floor?”

 

Jonas shrugged, “If you knock on all the doors as you run by.”

 

“Okay, consider it done.”

 

“And, you have to run around the corridor twice.”

 

“Fine,” Mags said confidently, standing up, “You could've come up with a better dare, though.”

 

“It's the first dare of the night. You can't start with all the good ones!" Jonas argued as Magnus casually stripped in front of everyone.    
  


The remaining seven boys, stood outside the door, making sure Magnus followed the rules of his dare. 

 

He followed through perfectly, knocking on all the doors that he went by. It was already the early hours of the morning so none of them were really expecting doors to open. 

 

But one did. 

 

Isak’s apartment door, swung open, revealing two tired, giggling girls. 

 

Eva. 

 

And Vilde. 

 

Jonas and Mahdi laughed at Mags’ reaction, as he bolted back into the open apartment to put his clothes on. 

 

Isak almost squealed with joy, as he ran over from where the boys were standing, and pulled Vilde into a tight hug. 

 

“Isak!” Vilde hugged Isak equally tight, “How are you? I missed you!”

 

“I've missed you, too. I didn't know you were coming today. I thought you wouldn't be here until Monday.”

 

“I got an early flight, and thought I'd surprise everyone.”

 

Isak pulled back from their hug, “And how are the two of you?”

 

Eva smiled, wrapping her arms around Vilde’s waist from the side, “In love.”

 

Isak smiled, hugging both of them, “Good. I'm happy for you.” 

 

When they separated from the hug, Isak got an idea. 

 

“Hey, we just started truth or dare, you two should come play.”

 

“As long as there's no more nudity,” Vilde said, laughing. 

 

“Guys?” 

 

They all agreed, and the girls followed Isak back to the guys and they all went inside. They sat in a circle on the floor, and picked up the game. 

 

“Elias, truth or dare?" Magnus continued. 

 

"Dare."   
  


"I dare you to call a pizza place and try ordering a burger."   
  


Elias laughed, "I can do that."   
  


He put his phone on speaker, and they all listened to the employee ramble the introduction, followed with a, “What can I do for you?"

 

The lady's voice came through the reviewer, kind of scratchy, but they all could understand well enough. 

 

"Hi, uh. I was just craving a good old fashioned burger. Can I get one of those?”   
  


"I'm sorry, hun. This is a pizza place."   
  


"I know, but can I get a burger, please?" 

 

"Again, we don't serve burgers. We're a pizza place. Therefore, you can order some pizza."   
  


"What has this word come to?" Elias said into the phone, "All I want is a damn burger! And you tell me that I have to have pizza?"   
  


The line is silent for a minute, "Um. I'm so sorry to disappoint you sir."   
  


"Whatever. I'll just walk to McDonald's since they can at least satisfy my pregnant-like cravings!" He yelled as he hung up.    
  


Everyone started laughing. 

 

"Pregnant-like cravings?" Mikael asked, tears springing to his eyes. 

 

"Who says that?" Mahdi teased. 

 

Elias just shrugged, "Eva, truth or dare?"   
  


"Truth" she mumbled. 

 

"Do you know a secret about anyone here? If so, who is it?"    
  


She bit her lip, making eye contact with Isak, then Jonas, “Yeah, I know a secret. I know lots of secrets, about Jonas, I dated him. I know secrets about Isak, I live with him. I know things about Vilde, too.”

 

“Not Mahdi or Magnus?”

 

“I'm an open book,” Magnus said, proudly. 

 

Mahdi chuckled, “Only because you never shut up.”

 

Jonas laughed, giving Mahdi a high five, before turning back to the girls, “Okay, Eva, it's your turn."   
  


"Sorry. Uh, Yousef, truth or dare?"    
  


Not really caring Isak zoned out for the next few. All he really paid attention to, was who went, and he watched people take shots accordingly. Yousef asked Mikael, who asked Jonas, who asked Vilde.    
  


Vilde chose truth. 

 

Boring. 

 

It had to do with her still having feelings for Magnus. 

 

She didn't. 

 

"Well, truth or dare, Isak?"    
  


Isak’s eyes snapped up from the floor, looking at Vilde, as she waited for his answer. 

 

"How about a good dare?" He smirked. 

 

"Well, I dare you to kiss the most attractive guy here," she smiled at Isak. 

 

Isak glanced over at Even. 

 

Clearly, he's the most attractive one. Especially, in Isak’s eyes. 

 

She didn't know about Even, though. 

 

So, Isak couldn't blame her from picking a dare like that. 

 

It did make it worse that she didn't know what had gone on, though. 

 

Isak looked around at everyone, trying to make his choice seem calculated, despite everyone knowing (besides Vilde) who we was going to choose. 

 

Green eyes stop on blue. 

 

Even raised his brows, and watched as Isak crawled across the living room carpet to Even. 

 

"You have to kiss back, Even!" Elias yelled at the blue eyed boy in front of Isak. 

 

“I can just drink if this makes you uncomfortable. I don't want to keep messing things up between the two of us. I won't be offended if-”

 

The rest of Isak’s worried ramblings were cut off by a pair of lips on his. Isak closed his eyes and slowly moved his lips against Even’s. 

 

And for a moment, he felt like he could breathe again. 

 

After a few seconds of kissing for their audience, Even pulled away, much to Isak’s dislike. 

 

Even’s hands were on the sides of Isak’s face, caressing the skin softly, as his blue eyes examined Isak, thoughtfully. 

 

It was Isak’s turn in the game, and Even was the only one who hadn't been asked yet. 

 

With his voice just above a whisper, Isak mumbled, “Truth or dare, Even?”

 

That brought the tiniest smile to Even’s expression, as he raised his eyes to Isak’s emerald gaze, “Truth.”

 

Isak thought hard about it. Letting the feeling of Even’s hands on him, and the emotions that were running through him lead the way. 

 

“Will you give me another chance?”

 

Everyone was silent, staring at Isak and Even, and feeling almost invasive. Like they were watching something that was too private and intimate for a drinking game of truth or dare. 

 

But, in front of all their friends, Even smiled, and kissed Isak again. 

 

It was short, but enough. 

 

“Yes, I'll give you another chance.”


	7. "but you make me feel safe"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, I went through and wrote what happened in that little three week time gap. Week one is the last of Feb. and first part of March, and the other two weeks follow that(: ENJOY<3  
> Also, thanks so much for your comments and kudos. They are huge motivators, and they just make me smile!(:

Week One:

 

It was Friday.

 

One week, and one day, after Isak and Even went on their failed date.

 

Isak had had a pretty shitty week. He was tired. He was stressed. And frankly, he was too busy avoiding any social events, and his friends were starting to worry.

 

But Isak refused to tell them what had really happened on the date.

 

Jonas tried prying for information after Even had told him it just didn’t work out.

 

“C’mon, Issy. You and I both know that that can’t be true. You two are perfect for each other.”

 

They were sitting in Isak’s room. Isak was laying on his bed, and Jonas was sitting on the floor, leaning against the side of the bed, with his legs out in front of him, “Can you tell me why we’re perfect for each other, exactly? Because last I checked, we hardly knew each other.”

 

Isak hoped Jonas wouldn’t be able to come up with an answer. He needed reason to let Even go. And moping around avoiding any situation in which he might run into Even, wasn’t working. And, he wasn’t so sure how healthy it was, either. 

 

Especially after Isak learned that he didn’t only share a wall with Even’s apartment, but he shared a wall with Even’s room.

 

“Even makes you happy, Isak. You make him happy, too. Ask Yousef and Mikael. Even talked about you for hours, they said. You two can relate to a lot of the same things. You’re different, yeah, but you two seem to make sense, even with the differences.”

 

Isak groaned, pressing his face in his pillow, “You make it sound like we’re getting married!”

 

“Maybe, one day, you will.”   
  


Sitting up, Isak glared at Jonas, before taking the pillow and throwing it at his best friend, “Shut the fuck up, Jonas. How much weed did you smoke before you came over? I met him like three weeks ago.”

 

Jonas threw the pillow back at Isak, hitting him in the head, “Ja, but you two work. Nobody, other than the two of you, has even questioned how fast you two are going, because you two just seem to make sense.”

 

“Whatever, Jonas. I can’t do anything about it, anyway. It’s his choice if we pursue anything, or not. I’m not going to force him to do anything.”

 

“Have you talked to him, at all, since the date?”

 

Isak nodded, “I saw him the other day. He was leaving work, when I went to meet Eva. We talked for a minute, before he had to go. That was it, though.”

 

That night, Jonas convinced Isak to go record hunting with him. They, of course, went to the store Even worked at. 

 

Even wasn’t there when they got there, which was a relief to Isak, but fifteen minutes after looking at 90’s rock, the door opened.

 

And Isak locked his gaze on a gorgeous blue pair of eyes that belonged to a tall, and very attractive guy, named Even Bech N æsheim .

 

Even looked surprised, but went to go about his usual start of work routine, before walking over to greet Isak and Jonas.

 

“Hey, guys. What’s up?”

 

“Even,” Jonas started, subtly nudging Isak, “Hey.”

 

Isak rolled his eyes, flipping through a stack of Nirvana records, as Jonas and Even talked about school and friends. Isak didn’t pay much mind to either of them, until he noticed they were both quietly staring at him.

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing,” Even muttered, shrugging his shoulders.

 

Isak dropped his eyes to a squint, directing his glare at Jonas, before turning back to the records.

 

He only paid attention slightly to the following conversation between Jonas and Even.

 

“You only have one final this semester?”

 

Even chuckled, “Yeah, the rest are projects. The perks of being a film major, I suppose.”

 

“Sick. What projects are you doing?”

 

“I have a film project, and two painting pieces I have to finish by the end of April.”

 

“Do you know what you’re doing the projects on?”

 

“Not all of them. I’ve started one of the painting ones, and I have an idea for the film one, but I’m at a dead end for the last painting piece. I’m sure I’ll think of something though.”

 

Jonas hummed, “Hey, I could help you. I did some film stuff in high school, and have messed around on a few editing platforms. Enough to know what I’m talking about.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Sure. I could help you shoot, or edit, or whatever.”

 

Isak glanced over his shoulder, seeing Even smiling, so genuinely, “You’d do that?”

 

“Yeah, of course. I know some places we could shoot, too. Isak knows of more, so I’m sure he could show you, too.”

 

Isak rolled his eyes, waving off the statement, “Yeah, sure. Whatever.”

 

“Well, thank you. I appreciate that, Jonas. And, Isak.”

 

When they left the record store that night, Jonas had purchased three records, all from bands Isak had never heard of.

 

On the way out the door, Even stopped them, “Hey, there’s this party tomorrow that Mikael is dragging Yousef and I to, if you and your friends want to come, you're more than welcome.”

 

Jonas nodded, “We’ll be there.”

 

Isak didn’t really want to go, so maybe he could talk his way out of it.

 

º º º

 

Saturday night came and lingered.

 

Jonas didn’t let Isak skip out of the party, so, there he was, hanging off the edge of the counter in the kitchen. He was just beyond tipsy, and had full intent of keeping it that way. He wasn't out to get drunk that night, or anytime too soon. 

 

Magnus was sat beside him, smoking. They both smelled of weed, even though Isak hadn’t dared to take a hit.

 

He wanted to remember this party, since the last party he had been to ended so horribly.

 

“You see that girl?” Magnus pointed across the room. His point wasn’t very specific, but Isak nodded anyway, “That’s Camilla.”

 

“Ooo, Camilla,” Isak mocked. “Have you two fucked, yet?”

 

Magnus hummed, leaning onto Isak’s shoulder, “Nei, but I think it’ll happen soon. She gave me a blow job two nights ago.”

 

“Did she?”

 

He nodded, “It was fucking awesome. Have you ever had one?”

 

Isak laughed, “Ja, many.”

 

“How many?”

 

“So many.”

 

“From girls?”

 

Isak patted Magnus’ hair, “Ja, but also, from guys. More guys than girls.”

 

“Are boys better?”

 

“At giving blowjobs?”

 

“Ja,” Magnus sighed, letting his head fall against Isak’s back, “Are guys better than chicks at sucking dick?”

 

“I like it better,” Isak shrugged, “but that’s just me.”

 

“You think I’d like it better? Like, do you think I could be gay?”

 

Isak shook his head, “You shouldn’t be questioning your sexuality when you’re high. Plus, Mags, you’ve been dreaming about fucking girls since before high school. I don’t think you’re anything, but straight.”

 

“Maybe, you’re right.”

 

“I am.”

 

Mags sat up, looking at Isak, “Have you ever been in love with a girl?”

 

“Nei, I haven’t.”

 

“It’s fucking amazing. Girls are so soft, and they smell so good.”

 

Isak laughed, “I’m sure, Mags. Are you in love with Camilla?”

 

“I don't know, maybe.”

 

“Were you in love with Vilde?”

 

“Ja, once upon a time.”

 

Isak sighed, “Times have changed.”

 

“Ja, but anyway. Why don’t you like girls?”

 

If they were in high school, and Magnus asked Isak this, Isak would’ve clammed up, and avoided the question, too embarrassed to answer.

 

For years, Isak asked himself this question.

 

He stared up at the ceiling, every night, for months straight, asking himself why he couldn’t just be normal. 

 

Why couldn’t he like girls?

 

Isak knew, even in his hazy state, that Magnus wasn’t looking for a legitimate answer, so he gave a humorous, but true response, “Because, Mags, dick is good.”

 

“Is it really that good?”

 

“Yes. And just imagine, a guy, who has a dick, knows exactly how to take care of you, because you understand each other's needs better.”

 

“I'm too high, and that was too wordy.”

 

“Okay, well, a guy knows what feels good to him, so he can make you feel good, too, since you have the same parts.”

 

“So like, guys understand guys better than girls.”

 

Isak sighed, “Kind of, I don’t know. Maybe, we can have this conversation when you aren't high, though.”

 

“That's probably a good idea,” Magnus mumbled, looking around, “I wish I knew how to dance.”

 

Isak chuckled, “You can always go join everyone on the dance floor.”

 

“I don’t know how.”

 

Isak pointed across the room at the girl Magnus has been involved with, “Look at Camilla. She looks like she knows how to dance. You should go learn something from her.”

 

“You’re right,” he slipped off the counter, and crossed the room to wrap his arms around Camilla’s waist. Isak watched her jump, and turn around, excitedly, to put his arms around his neck.

 

Isak then watched Camilla kiss Magnus, grinning into it.

 

He smiled. 

 

He was actually really happy for his friend, and the simple fact that Magnus had found something that was special.

 

“Hey! Isak!” 

 

Isak turned at the sound of his name, seeing a stumbling Mikael coming towards him.

 

“Hey, bro. I didn’t even know you were here,” Mikael slurs, with excitement.

 

“Uh, yeah. I’ve just been laying low, tonight.”

 

“I saw Eva, earlier. She’s quite something.”

 

Isak dipped his brows, “I guess, yeah.”

 

“She gave me a lap dance in the backyard.”

 

He did not really want to hear about one of his closest friends, who was also his roommate, dance on Mikael. And he definitely didn’t want to hear about it from the drunk receiver of the lap dance.

 

“That’s real nice, and I’d love to hear about it, but I need to go find Jonas. Have you seen him?”

 

“Jonas?”

 

Isak nearly face palmed, “Yeah. You know, curly dark hair, big eyebrows. You two are friends?”

 

Mikael nodded, “Oh, yeah. I think he’s in one of the back rooms. I saw him go back there with some girl.”

 

Groaning, Isak got off the counter, and walked away from the babbling Mikael.

 

He found himself circling the house, trying to find someone to hang out with, that won’t make him uncomfortable.

 

“Yousef, hey.”

 

“Hei, Isak. Where’ve you been?”

 

“You know, in the kitchen. Mikael came in there, but he’s too drunk for my taste.”

 

“I see. Well, you’re welcome to hang out with me.”

 

“Takk,” Isak breathed out. 

 

“So, I hear you’re friends with Sana?”

 

Isak nodded, biting back smirks, “Yeah, we go way back. We went to Nissen together, actually. Now, we are majoring in the same thing.”

 

“Biomedicine?”

 

“Ja, you two talk?”

 

Yousef shrugged, “Not as much as I’d like.”

 

“Oh, do you like her?”

 

Isak could’ve sworn he saw a blush dust Yousef’s cheeks, “I think she’s really great.”

 

“You two would be good together.”

 

“You think so?”

 

“I think she might even like you back.”

 

Yousef sighed, with a smile on his face, “Thanks, Isak.”

 

“Uh, Yousef?” Even came up, looking somewhat flustered, “Elias got really drunk. He passed out in the bathroom. Mahdi is with him, right now, but I’ve got to get him back home. Sana will kick my ass if something happens to him.”

 

“She’ll kick my ass, too.”

 

“Can you help me get him out of here?”

 

“What about Mikael?”

 

Even looked towards the kitchen, seeing a much too drunk Mikael knock over a beer, laughing at the shape the liquid made, “We can’t take care of both of them at the same time.”

 

“I can help you,” Isak said, before he even realized he was talking, “I mean, if you want. Yousef can get Mikael home, since they live together, and Mikael isn’t passed out, and I can help you with Elias. We’re neighbors, so it isn’t like it’s out of my way.”

 

Even looked somewhat uneasy, but tried not to communicate with any awkwardness Isak was feeling, “You don't have to, Isak.”

 

“It's what friends do.”

 

After a moment of contemplation, Even nodded, and they went to get Elias from the bathroom, as Yousef went to check on Mikael. 

 

Even wrestled his passed out flatmate up from the floor of the bathroom, slinging Elias’ arm over his shoulder, as Isak did the same on the other side. 

 

They struggled to the front door, pushing past all the people, and stepping out into the fresh air of the night. Elias was lulling his head and mumbling meaningless words under his breath, as they made their trek across the yard, and eventually, across the city to their apartment building. 

 

Isak and Even didn't speak the entire time, and once they had successfully gotten Elias in his bed, they couldn't avoid it anymore. 

 

“Um,” Isak started, wiping at his nose. He would do that when he was in thought, or when he was nervous, and right then, he was a bit of both. “If you need anything, just text me, or call me, or something.”

 

Even nodded, standing beside the front door, watching Isak squirm under his gaze. 

 

“Okay, well, I'm going to…” he tossed a thumb over his shoulder, gesturing that he’s going to leave. “I'm gonna go home.”

 

When his hand settled on the doorknob, readying himself to leave, Even’s voice stopped him, “Isak.”

 

“Ja?” Isak tentatively, and cautiously turned to face Even again. He kept his guard up, because he knew Even had all the power in the world to break him. 

 

Isak looked into Even’s eyes, searching for a clue as to what this is going to be about. He came up with nothing, so he waited for Even to speak. 

 

“I'm not mad at you. What happened with that Aleksander guy, it's none of my business, and to be completely honest, I don't care to know anything more about him,” Even paused, contemplating his next words. “I was upset, and confused, and parts of me were genuinely hurt. I think we just rushed too fast. We need to be able to be friends, before anything can happen between us.”

 

Isak, feeling rather okay about what Even had said, smiled. Even though Even looked rather worried, Isak couldn't help the grin on his face, “Did you just friendzone me, Even?”

 

Even smiled, nodding, “Looks like it, doesn't it?”

 

“Yes, it does. But lucky for you, I don't resent you for it, and I understand. I just want us to be good.”

 

“We’re good.”

 

“Promise?”

 

“Promise.”

 

º º º 

 

Week Two:

 

It was Wednesday, and Isak was leaving anatomy class. He usually would meet Jonas afterward, just outside in the quad. But he got a text from him that morning that asked him to meet outside the media building.

 

He sighed, making his way to the other side of campus. 

 

Jonas helping out Even with his project had become an inconvenience for Isak. It created way too much walking for Isak.

 

And when Isak got to the media building, Jonas was laughing with Even and Mikael.

 

“...was crazy. You totally missed it. The first guy, who threw a punch, was trashed drunk, and the guy who got punched, he went right for the tackle. I'm kind of surprised nobody was seriously hurt.”

 

Isak joined the group, but stood there silently, as they talked about the party Jonas had gone to on Sunday night. 

 

“Anyway, Isak and I were going to go get pizza if you two wanna join?”

 

Yousef and Even nodded

 

“I’ll have to leave a little early, since I work, but I’m cool with that,” Yousef said, gesturing for them to move. The four boys walked to the bus station together, climbing on and taking off for the pizza place that Isak and jonas would always go to during high school.

 

The bus ride was uninteresting to Isak, so he watching out the window during the whole thing. He would listen in occasionally when Even and Jonas would talk about Even’s film project, or when Yousef would tell a story, but other than that, he remained nearly invisible.

 

When they got to the restaurant and were seated, Isak stirred a  conversation with Yousef, “You talk to Sana, lately?”

 

Yousef grinned, “Yeah, I asked her if she wanted to hang out this week.”

 

“And?”

 

“She said yes.”

 

Isak smiled, “That’s great.”

 

Throughout their conversing, Jonas and Even had gotten up to get beers and waters for everyone, and when a beer was placed in front of Isak, he perked up, looking at Even, “Thanks.”

 

“Sure,” Even mumbled, sitting next to Isak.

 

He felt the heat of Even’s skin, and he could feel his goosebumps spread across his arm.

 

He felt Even’s breathing next to him and couldn’t help but match his own breathing to the same rhythm. 

 

He felt Even’s knee bump his under the table, it was most likely an accident, but it didn’t stop the shivers from racing up Isak’s spine.

 

He count hardly focus on the conversations going on around him, so he excused himself to go to the bathroom.

 

In the bathroom, Isak splashed some water on his face, before looking at himself in the mirror. 

 

“Listen here, fucker,” He whispered, looking into his reflection’s eyes, “You need to chill the fuck out, and get your shit together. He isn’t that attractive, okay?”

 

Isak wholeheartedly disagreed with that last statement. Even was attractive. He was the kind of attractive that you’d see playing the lead role in all the movies. Even had a James Dean-esque to him. His tall stature had Isak weak. It’s not often that Isak is around people who are taller than him, but Even made him feel so tiny. His eyes, alone, could make Isak melt. And throwing his voice into the mix? Isak was a goner. 

 

“Okay, you can do this,” Isak said, knowing that he would easily lose himself in Even’s presence. 

 

And the rest of the night? 

 

Isak did just that. 

 

He lost himself in Even’s laughs, and he couldn't focus on anything when Even was telling stories. Even used animated words and hand motions, and Isak was hooked. Compelled. Under Even’s sickeningly sweet spell. 

 

And Even didn't even know it. 

 

° ° °

 

Jonas was doing drinks at his house that Friday. It was kind of like a small party with friends. Isak went as the obligatory best friend, along with Mags and Mahdi. Jonas also invited Mikael, and told him to bring whoever he wanted. He, of course, brought Even, Elias and Yousef.

 

That was how Even and Isak ended up at Jonas’ house that night. 

 

They still weren't really talking much, but Even wasn’t showing standoffish tendencies towards Isak anymore. 

 

Isak was actually starting to think they could be friends.

 

“Do you want another beer?” Even asked Isak, as Isak leaned against the doorframe of the sliding glass door. He was enjoying the cool breeze of the March air that was brought into the warm apartment. 

 

“I'm okay,” Isak shook his head, “I don't think I'm going to drink much tonight.”

 

Even tilted his head to the side, confused, “Why not? Everyone always talks you up when it comes to downing alcohol.”

 

“I know, but I just don't want to, tonight.”

 

That was a lie. Isak had become much more conscious of how much alcohol he intakes. He limited himself to three beers for any get together. It wasn't enough to get him drunk, especially if he drank slowly. 

 

The truth was that Isak was terrified. He was scared beyond belief of how easily he could fuck up everything, again. 

 

If he let his mind run free, driven by alcohol, he could do some really messed up stuff. He didn't want to keep fucking up. He'd done that his whole life. 

 

He never felt good enough. 

 

And even at that point in his life, he still felt inadequate. 

 

Especially for Even. 

 

And his friendship with Even wasn't something he wanted to mess up. Especially with the potential of getting another chance to be with him. 

 

And Isak wanted that so badly. 

 

To be with Even. 

 

° ° °

 

Week Three:

 

During the third week since their date, Isak was beginning to feel good around Even. 

 

For the most part. 

 

Isak had urges, though. 

 

It was hard for him to not think about kissing him. 

 

When Even laughed, Isak wanted to lean in and press their lips together. 

 

When Even had a bad day, Isak wanted to playfully kiss all over his face until he smiled again. 

 

When Even talked about movies, Isak wanted so badly to run his hands through his hair, and give him smiley kisses. 

 

Isak also had not so innocent urges. 

 

If Isak was tipsy, he had a hard time keeping his hands to himself. 

 

If Isak was in the shower, it was easy to let his mind wander to Even and let his hand wander between his legs. 

 

If Isak was turned on, it was way too easy to find relief in the thought of Even. 

 

Isak was a goner. 

 

Totally and completely.

 

There was no going back for him. 

 

It was Sunday night, and Isak was feeling giddy. 

 

Eva had invited everyone over for movies and cake. 

 

And “everyone” included Even. 

 

Isak had showered, and put on his best looking casual clothes, before shaking out his curls and meeting Eva in the kitchen. She was icing the two different kinds of cake they were to have later that night, and it got Isak more excited. 

 

Even and Elias were the first to show, and soon after, the boy squad tumbled into the room, followed by the girl squad. 

 

Isak stayed close to Even during the socializing and when it came to eating the cake, Isak couldn't not test the waters with Even. 

 

There were two cake flavors, chocolate with a chocolate buttercream icing and ganache on top, and a vanilla cake with caramel icing. 

 

Isak watched Even get a slice of chocolate cake, so Isak went for the opposing flavor and got the vanilla cake. 

 

They all sat around the apartment in different groups, and somehow, Isak lucked out. 

 

He was sat with Even in the corner, and nobody was bothering them. 

 

“How's your cake?” Even asked, taking a bite of the chocolate mess on his plate. 

 

“Good, you can try it,” Isak held his fork out to Even. 

 

Even didn't think much on it, and took the piece right off Isak’s fork. 

 

“That is good. I didn't know Eva could bake.”

 

Isak nodded, “Yeah, she’s great. She and Vilde used to bake all the time.”

 

“Who's Vilde?”

 

“Oh, she's the last one that makes up the group of girls.”

 

“Where is she?”

 

Isak looked at at everyone around them, “She’s in America, going to school.”

 

Even nodded, taking another bite of cake. 

 

Isak followed, “So, how've you been?”

 

“Fine, I guess. I don't know.”

 

“What's wrong?”

 

Even shrugged, “Nothing in particular. It's just been a weird couple of days.”

 

“That's okay,” Isak said, nudging him with his elbow, lightly, “everyone has off days.”

 

Even nodded, “Yeah, but sometimes I worry that my  _ off days _ are because I'm slipping for reality, like I'm losing control.”

 

“You think you're going manic?”

 

“I don't know. I'm going to see my therapist tomorrow, though.”

 

“And that'll help?” 

 

“It usually does.”

 

Isak nodded, turning more to look at Even in the eyes, “I have a question about that, but I won't ask it, unless you're like… comfortable talking about it.”

 

Even shook his head, “No, you're fine. Ask away.”

 

“I don't know how to word it, but like, how do you know? When you're manic? What does it feel like?”

 

“It's kind of hard to explain,” Even paused, using his fork to steal another bite of cake from Isak’s plate. 

 

The small action gave Isak a feeling of relief and reassurance. He felt like maybe they really actually could fix things.

 

“It feels pretty fucking great in the moment. Mania makes me feel invincible, like I can do anything. It’s like I’m a stronger, more confident version of myself, and nothing sounds like a bad idea when I’m manic. I’m fearless, and it’s fucking amazing. But, afterwards, it’s a spiral of confusion, and then comes the depression, and it’s the most draining feeling I’ve ever felt.”

 

Isak ducked his head, looking at his lap, “I’m sorry you have to go through that.”

 

“It’s okay, Isak. It’s not your fault.”

 

“I wish I could change it, though.”

 

Even smiled, “I did, too, for a long time. But now, I don’t think I do. It makes me really appreciate the days that I do have control, you know?”

 

“Yeah,” Isak opened his mouth to ask another question, but is cut off by Eva.

 

“Okay, guys, let’s start a movie!”

 

º º º

 

On Thursday, Isak was sat with Sana in the biology lab, testing blood samples and recording the phenotypes and genotypes of their findings. 

 

While using the micropipette to distribute chemicals, Sana sighed, “I hung out with Yousef, last week.” 

 

Isak tried to act surprised, “Did you?”

 

“He was really sweet.”

 

“Are you going to hang out again soon?”

 

Sana shrugged, recording an AB negative blood type, before looking up at Isak, “I'd like to, yeah.”

 

“I think you should.” Isak kept quiet about the fact that he's talked to Yousef a couple times about Sana, even though she asked him not to. 

 

“I'm sure we will. Anyway, how’re you and Even?”

 

Isak almost cringed as he wrote down Ao genotype, “There isn't really a  _ we _ . We’re just friends.”

 

“What happened?”

 

“I don't really wanna talk about it.”

 

“But you could.”

 

Sana recorded another genotype as Isak looked up at her, “Do you really want to know?”

 

Sana shrugged, “This is your story, Isak. We’re buds, like you always say, so why not?”

 

Isak bit his lip, knowing he could confide in Sana, “The day after Even asked me out, I had very drunk sex with this guy, and woke up with no memory of what happened. I felt so fucking guilty, though, because I really liked Even. So, I cancelled our date, since I felt like shit about what I did.”

 

“Okay, I think that's fair.”

 

“Right, I thought so, too. But, the guys convinced me to reschedule, so I did. We were having a great time together. He took me to this beautiful restaurant, and we just enjoyed each other. And he was going to meet my mom, and we were all going to go out for cocoa and go sit at the docks.”

 

“But?”

 

Isak put down his pencil, sitting back in his chair, “But, the guy I slept with, turned up. He remembered me, and was asking me why I wasn't reaching out to him, and the whole thing was so fucking uncomfortable. Anyway, I told Even what happened, and that was it. He dropped me off at my mom’s house, and left.”

 

“Serr?”

 

Isak nodded, “We decided to just be friends.”

 

“Isak, I'm sorry.”

 

“I'm just worried about him. We were talking about his mania the other night, and I want to keep checking on him, but I don't want to overstep my boundaries.”

 

Sana smiled, “But, friends would check up on each other, Isak.”

 

Isak nodded, knowing she was right. 

 

After class, Isak texted Even. 

 

………

_ Even Bech Næsheim  _

 

_ Hey, just wanted to see how _

_ you were feeling, especially  _

_ after our talk the other night.  _

_ Hope things are good, man.  _

_ Let me know if you need  _

_ anything.  _

 

………

 

Isak hadn't gotten a response, which was okay. He hadn't expected one, really. 

 

° ° °

 

It was Saturday, after the truth or dare game, and everyone was slowly leaving Even and Elias’ apartment. The only ones left were Eva, Vilde and Isak. 

 

“This was a lot of fun, thanks for having us over,” Vilde hugged both of the hosts, “It was great meeting you both!”

 

Eva hugged Elias, then Even, and Isak watched her whisper something in his ear. He made a note to ask about what was said, but right now, wasn't the right time. 

 

Elias excused himself from the room, heading off to bed, and Even said goodbye to the girls, and watched them walk to the next door apartment. 

 

Isak wasn't too sure about what to do, so he waited for Even to make the first move. But, when Even turned his full attention back to the curly haired boy, Isak could hardly breathe. 

 

“I know it's late, but, are you hungry?”

 

Isak laughed, slightly caught off guard, as he nodded. 

 

Even led them to the kitchen, “How do you feel about cheese toast?”

 

“Okay, let's do it.”

 

Even smiled, as he got out the cheese and bread, and began constructing their midnight snack, “Spices?”

 

“What do you suggest?”

 

“Mmm, Caribbean jerk barbecue?”

 

“Caribbean jerk?”

 

Even nodded, with a playful smile. 

 

“Sounds perfect.”

 

“Okay, chili?”

 

Isak laughed, “Chili? Always chili?”

 

Even continued listing off way too many spices, but Isak couldn't do anything but nod at each suggestion, knowing it was going to taste like shit. But, he didn't care. 

 

After Even was done, he laughed, “This is going to taste like balls, but there's no turning back.”

 

“Nei, there's no turning back.”

 

“I'm going to need a beer for this, you want one?”

 

Isak nodded, as Even got out two beers from the fridge, and handed one to Isak. 

 

They hung out in the kitchen while their toast cooked, and chatted about school and work. Even talked about movies he'd recently seen, and books he'd read, and Isak told him about medical phenomena that he'd read for class. 

 

“How's your mom?”

 

Isak smiled, “She’s doing really well, right now. She, uh, still wants to meet you.”

 

“Does she?”

 

“Ja, I mean, you don't have to, but I know she wants to.”

 

Even nodded with a sad smile, “Just because we had a weird falling out, doesn't mean I don't want to meet your mom.”

 

Isak wasn't sure what to say, so he just watched Even take out their cheese toast and plate them. 

 

As Even handed Isak a plate, and guided him to his room. It was the first time Isak had ever been inside, and it was like stepping into Even’s mind. 

 

The amount of music and movies that lined shelves was ridiculous. There were band posters and doodles on the walls and everything seemed to be strategically placed. 

 

Even sat on the bed, and Isak followed, sitting in front of him. 

 

They took bites of their toast, cringing and grimacing at the flavor. 

 

“That's so bad that it's kind of good.”

 

Isak shook his head, “Nei, that's so bad it got even worse.”

 

“Next time, let's not go so crazy with the spices.”

 

“That was all you, Even.”

 

“You kept agreeing to everything I said, though!”

 

Isak laughed, “Ja, but you just kept pulling things out, besides, you could've at least put cardamom on these.”

 

“So, that's it? Cardamom makes them better?”

 

The two laughed together as Isak nodded, “Cardamom fixes everything.”

 

“Good to know,” Even teased, putting aside his toast. Isak followed his actions, by putting his plate beside Even’s on the floor. 

 

They both laid down on the mattress, with too much space between them, but neither one reached out, or moved closer. They remained distanced, looking into the other’s eyes. 

 

“I missed you.”

 

Isak broke their eye contact, letting a blush dust his cheeks, “What do you mean?”

 

“I just,” Even paused, making the first move to touch Isak. He pushed a curl behind Isak’s ear, letting his fingers rest against Isak’s sharp jawline. “I've found that I really like coexisting with you. You're easy to be around, and with you, I don't feel any expectation to be something I'm not. I don't have to hide the bad feelings that I feel sometimes.”

 

“You do the same for me, you know? You always validate me, and it feels good. I feel safe with you, and it's been a long time since I've felt that around someone. Jonas, sure, he's my best friend, and even Eskild, I've felt secure around, but you make me feel safe.”

 

“Eskild is the one who took you in?”

 

“Ja, you two should meet sometime. I'm sure he'd love you.”

 

Even smiled, “I'm sure I'll like him, too.”

 

Isak nodded, watching Even yawn, before looking at the time on his phone. It was 03:48, “I should probably head back to my apartment. You seem tired.”

 

Even bit his lip, “I wish you wouldn’t.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I like being around you, you know that.”

 

Isak blushed, “You really want me to stay?”

 

“Ja, I do,” Even said, rather matter of factly.

 

“Then,” Isak moved closer to Even, so their noses were nearly touching, “I’ll stay.”

 

Even smiled, leaning in just enough to touch their noses together. Even dusted his nose against Isak’s, in a delicate eskimo kiss, before moving only slightly closer to peck Isak’s mouth. He pulled back quickly, though, looking into Isak’s eyes.

 

Isak looked back into Even’s shining blue eyes, and felt more content in that moment than he had in three weeks.


	8. "it's okay if you love him."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff.  
> Isak visits Eskild.  
> Eva & Vilde update.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY THAT I'M THE WORST AT UPDATING.   
> I had a summer final, I was registering for classes, I finally watched Riverdale, and I've been soaking up the last of summer break. SO... That's why I've been away, but I'm getting back into this. I didn't forget about you! Haha, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know in the comments what you thought about it, and what you think is going to happen next.(: 
> 
> Also, I'm putting it out there, too, that I do take requests, so if you have one shot ideas, or full fic ideas, please let me know!!
> 
> HAPPY READING!!<3
> 
> Norwegian translations:  
> Hei - Hi  
> Ja - Yes/Yeah  
> Nei - No  
> Takk - Thanks/Thank You  
> Faen - Fuck  
> Hva Faen - What The Fuck?  
> Hva - What?  
> God Natt - Goodnight  
> Ha Det - Bye  
> Serr - Seriously?

Sunday morning, Isak woke up in Even’s bed two hours after they fell asleep.

 

Even was beside him. Isak found comfort in knowing he wasn’t by himself.

 

Even was still asleep, and his slow, even breaths made Isak very distracted by his sleeping form. His face was free of all stress, and the easy rise and fall of his chest was relaxing to watch. Isak tried matching his breathing to Even’s, before moving close enough to press the front of his body along Even’s side, but keeping his head on the pillow. 

 

Carefully, and appreciatively, Isak leaned in to touch a feather light peck to Even’s cheek, before settling in, again, and dozing off. 

 

Isak forgot what insomnia felt like, as he slept comfortably beside the one person who made him feel whole.

 

º º º 

 

The light from the window had Isak squinting, as he blinked the sleep from his eyes. He rolled over onto his front, to try and hide from the sunshine.

 

That was when everything seemed to come back to him. 

 

He and Even were good.

 

He’d stayed with Even the night before, and he felt great about it.

 

Isak sat up, looking around Even’s room, spotting all his movie and band posters on the walls, along with Even’s drawing scattered around them. The plates from their toast were still on the floor, and Isak’s hoodie and jeans were draped across the chair by the desk.

 

Only one thing seemed off. 

 

Where was Even?

 

Isak got out of bed, and padded across the flooring to the door, in only his boxers and the shirt he was wearing the night before. The apartment was quiet, and Isak couldn’t find Even or Elias.

 

Elias’ room was empty. The kitchen was bare. There wasn’t anyone in the living room. And he’d already been in Even’s room. Isak was making his way back to Even’s room to grab his phone, when the bathroom door opened. He froze in his place, making wide eyes at a dripping Even, who only had a towel around his waist.

 

“Faen,” Isak whispered, pulling his line of vision from Even’s abdomen and settling them on his blue eyes.

 

“I thought you were still sleeping.”

 

Isak didn’t know what to say, so he shrugged. This was such a movie moment. 

 

The main character running into their love interest right as they’ve gotten out of a shower.

 

Classic. And very cliché.

 

But, that was just Isak’s luck.

 

“Did I wake you?”

 

Isak shook his head.

 

“Are you… Are you hungry?”

 

“Um, ja, a little.”

 

Even cleared his throat, “I can make breakfast.”

 

Isak smiled up at Even, “Okay. Do you want any help?”

 

“Depends. Can I trust you in the kitchen?”

 

Even’s voice was teasing and Isak couldn’t help but laugh about it, forgetting he was staring at a freshly showered Even, “Maybe not. How about I just watch?” 

 

“Sounds good to me. I’m going to go change and then we can eat.”

 

“Can I shower? Do you mind? I feel kind of gross.”

 

“Sure. I’ll lay out clean clothes on my bed for you to borrow, if you want.”

 

Isak nodded, “Thanks.”

 

In passing, Even leaned in, pecking Isak’s mouth. 

 

Before Isak had the chance to react the the action, Even had already moved on.

 

“Oh, also,” Even backtracked, slipping into the bathroom. He dropped to a low squat, getting in the cupboard below the sink, and Isak watched the stretch of his spine, as he did so. Water raced down his back, and Isak could hardly breathe. He was so fucking attracted to the blue eyed sunshine.

 

Even made his way back over to Isak, holding up a toothbrush.

 

It was still in its packaging, and that actually made Isak laugh, “Is this some subtle way of telling me I have bad morning breath?”

 

Lighting up, Even shook his head, “Nei, but it is pretty bad.”

 

Isak, showing faux offense, snatched the toothbrush from Even, “Rude. Nobody told you to kiss me, just now!”

 

“Hey, no need to be ungrateful,” Even winked, pulling a playful smile from Isak.

 

“Thank you. Even though, my very own toothbrush is right next door.”

 

Even shrugged, “So? I like the idea of you having one here, though.”

 

He touched Isak’s wrist, leaning in, again, and pressing a kiss to Isak’s forehead, cheek and last, his mouth.

 

From the little kisses, Isak had reddened cheeks. He didn't know if he and Even were at the point of random kisses for no reason. But, he was happy Even confirmed so. 

 

He could get used to it, too. 

 

After his shower, Isak tied a towel around his hips, before heading off to Even’s room for some clothes. 

 

He blushed while putting on a pair of Even’s boxers. He wasn’t sure why, really. It just seemed really… domestic? And couple-ish?

 

Happily he pulled on one of Even’s tshirts. The two men were basically the same size, Even was a little longer and only slightly broader. The small size difference had the shirt hanging on Isak loosely, exposing his collarbones a little bit. 

 

The jeans fit nice, only a little long around the ankles, which was an easy fix with a roll into cuffs. He left the bedroom, going into the kitchen, to find Even making scrambled eggs. 

 

“Hei,” Isak said, leaning against the counter. 

 

“Do you like eggs?”

 

Isak nodded, and then laughed when Even said something about a tablespoon of sour cream being the secret ingredient, “And who taught you that?”

 

Even shrugged, turning off the burner, “My dad.”

 

“Mmm, I see,” Isak chuckled, leaning into the counter. Even went and stood in front of Isak, caging him between his arms.

 

“You smell nice,” Even mumbled.

 

Isak burst into laughter, “Because I smelt bad before?”

 

Even shook his head, with a grin, and a chuckle, “You just smell like me, now. And, I like that.”

 

The younger of the two blushed, reaching up to card Even’s hair through his fingers, “Well, thanks, then, I think.”

 

Even leaned down, brushing their lips together, “And, look at that, morning breath is gone.”

 

“You're an ass,” Isak laughed, shoving at Even’s chest, playfully, before pulling him into another sweet kiss. 

 

Even chuckled into the kiss, before pulling back, kissing Isak’s cheeks and forehead. 

 

Isak continued playing with Even’s hair, repeatedly running his fingers through the soft locks, “You’re hair looks good like this.”

 

It had dried mostly, and hung over his forehead. It was different than his usual style, but it still did wonders to Isak’s attraction towards Even. He wasn’t away he could be any more attracted to the man. But Even continually proves him wrong.

 

“It looks good down, like this,” as if demonstrating, Isak combed his fingers through the hair again.

 

“You look good like this, too.”

 

“Like what?” 

 

“Wearing my clothes.”

 

Isak smiled, massaging Even’s scalp, “They’re a little bit big, but they're comfy. I like them.”

 

“And, I like you.”

 

“You're so fucking cheesy,” Isak covered his face with his hands, trying to hide an evident blush. 

 

He couldn't believe this was happening. 

 

Even smiled, before moving Isak’s hands away from his face. Even placed Isak’s arms around his waist, and held Isak’s face in between his hands.  And, not saying anything, he started peppering Isak’s face in little kisses. His lips touched Isak’s chin, cheeks, forehead and nose. All the while, Isak was letting out small laughs.

 

“Was that a giggle?” Even pulled back, looking into emerald eyes.

 

Isak immediately blushed, “Hva? Nei.”

 

“I think it was,” Even smirked, “Faen, that was so damn adorable.”

 

“Stop,” Isak groaned, trying to push down a smile.

 

“Do you see yourself? In my clothes, freshly showered, all pressed against me. And then, you giggle? You fucking giggle?” Even grinned, kissing Isak on the lips. “I don't know what I'm getting myself into, but you'll be the death of me, I’m sure of it.”

 

“Even,” Isak mumbled, hiding his face in Even’s neck. 

 

Even decided to stop pestering Isak, with a tight squeeze and a laugh, “Alright, alright. How about breakfast?”

 

After plating the eggs and making some toast, the two men sat at the kitchen table together. 

 

“So, um,” Isak started not very confidently, “can we talk about us?”

 

Even set down his fork, “What do you wanna talk about?”

 

“Last night, I guess. And, this morning.”

 

Isak had a lot on his mind. He was so fucking happy that he got to share some time with Even, especially after the disaster of a month he’d had. But, despite the happiness he felt, he couldn’t not face the elephant in the room. He needed to know what all of this meant to Even. Isak wasn’t interested in heartbreak, that was for sure. And, he wasn’t interested in just being Even’s friend. He wanted so much more, but at the end of the day, if Even decided this wasn’t for him, Isak would just have to accept it. He hoped he would be okay with settling to be just Even’s friend.

 

“Okay.”

 

“I want to know what you're making of this.”

 

Even pushed back from the table, crossing his arms, “Well, I don't really know. I'm kind of just taking it one day at a time.”

 

“Yeah, but… are we… together?”

 

Blue eyes shined, meeting Isak’s green, “Is that what you want?” 

 

Isak considered playing it off. 

 

_ If that's what you want. I say sure.  _

 

But he knew that wasn't fair. He needed to be honest, and open with Even. Especially if that's what he wanted in return. 

 

“Yes,” Isak nodded, “It’s kinda all I've really wanted since we met.”

 

“What would your friends say about it? If we got together?”

 

“They would be crazy excited. My friends actually became obsessed with finding out more about you after the night we met. It was all so we could give it shot. Obviously, things didn't go the way they'd pictured, but that's my fault.”

 

Even smirked, “You know,” he started, “That night at the club, when I pretended to be your boyfriend, it wasn't the first time I saw. It wasn't the first time I met you, even.”

 

“What?” 

 

“I met you at one of Jonas’ parties, last October. I didn't even know who Jonas was, I went with Mikael. You were so fucking drunk; I'm not the slightest bit surprised you didn't remember me. Anyway, you kind of came on to me, that night. It started out with you just hitting on me, and I'd flirt back, but then you actually tried jumping me.”

 

Isak laughed, “I’d say you’re lying, but drunk Isak can be a horny little shit.”

 

“Yes, he can,” Even chuckled, continuing his story, “So, at this point, you were trying to kiss me, and shove your hands down my pants, and when I wouldn't let you, you got frustrated.” 

 

Even laughed at the memory, staring at Isak with stars in his eyes. 

 

“You said some shit line about how if you showed me yours then I'd feel more comfortable to show you mine.”

 

Isak went beet red at this. Looking down at the table as he listened to Even laugh at Isak’s past drunk self. 

 

“Then you tried taking your clothes off, in the middle of the fucking living room. So, I took you to the first bedroom I could find. You got really excited, and tried taking your clothes off again. I didn't want that, because I hate having sex with someone who's drunk. You know, with consent and everything. What you want when you're drunk, might not match up with what you want when you're sober.”

 

“We didn't have sex,” Isak whispered.

 

It was a statement, not a question, but Even responded to it anyway, “Nei, we didn't. Despite your efforts, I couldn't do it. It wasn't fair to you, so, instead, I held you. We were laying on the bed, all wrapped up in each other, and you just babbled. You talked about everything. Random stuff, and serious stuff. It was in that whirlwind of a night, that I knew I had to really know you. Not the drunk, horny you. But the real you.”

 

“What happened?”

 

“You fell asleep, like totally crashed. That was when I slipped out. I locked the door as I was leaving so nobody would bug you, and then I just never really stopped thinking about you.”

 

“Why didn't you ever reach out to me?”

 

“You were drunk, Isak. You weren't going to know who I was, and that was that,” Even seemed uneasy, talking very uncomfortably with every word. It made Isak question his response, but at the same time, he wasn't interested in ruining the atmosphere they'd created. 

 

Isak stayed silent, looking at his eggs, “I'm better now, you know? I don’t really get drunk, anymore. Everything that happened with Aleksander kind of… lost the appeal of heavy drinking, especially after I saw what it did to us.”

 

“I wasn't mad at you, Isak. I just needed some time.”

 

“I know,” Isak sighed, feeling like they weren't really ready for the conversation of labeling what they were. “So, how's everything with your mental health? Last we talked, you said it was… weird.”

 

Even nodded, before eating his eggs again, “Ja, I went and saw my therapist last week. She said to keep a journal of how I'm feeling each day. I'm kind of plateauing.”

 

“And how are you feeling, today?” 

 

Even sighed, and smiled, looking at Isak, “Good. Like I'm making progress.”

 

This made Isak smile, and for once since meeting Even, he felt like maybe he could be enough for him. 

 

° ° °

 

At the end of the night, Isak felt like he should go home, and that’s what he told Even, “I should probably go, it’s getting late, and I have class tomorrow.”

 

“I’ve had fun with you today,” Even said back. They were sitting beside each other on Even’s couch. They had spent the day watching movies and teasing each other. There were moments where they’d kiss here and there, but for the most part, it was an innocent hands-off kind of day. 

 

“Me too.”

 

Even combed his fingers through Isak’s hair, sighing, “Why don’t you just stay another night.”

 

Caught off guard, Isak’s eyes widened, as he racked his brain for a response. After composing himself, Isak smiled softly, “I don’t want to overstay my welcome.”

 

Smiling back at the green eyed boy, Even leaned in, connecting their mouths. He kept his fingers raking through Isak’s hair and moved closer to him. He pulled away from Isak’s lips, just enough to say, “You’re always welcome here.”

 

And Even went back in for another kiss.

 

Isak wasn’t sure how it happened, but he somehow ended up on his back, with Even hovering over him. Isak wasn’t one to complain about this though, especially with it being attention he was receiving from the man above him.

 

Isak panted out a little moan, giving Even encouragement. Even ground his hips down into Isak’s drawing more sweet noises from the younger boy. 

 

They swallowed each other’s moans and groans, feeling insatiable. 

 

Even moved his mouth away from Isak’s, trailing wet, sloppy kisses down his neck, to suck on the collarbones being exposed by the borrowed tshirt on Isak. 

 

“Faen,” Isak moaned, running his hands through Even’s hair, and opening his legs to slot Even’s hips between his thighs. “I know we should stop, but I don’t want to.”

 

“I’m only stopping if you tell me to,” Even’s breath was hot against Isak’s skin. 

 

Isak heard more of his own moans fill the room when Even reached down and cupped his groin. With heavy breathing and pinched shut eyes, Isak heaved, “I can’t, Even. I can’t. I need you to slow down.”

 

Even obeyed, slowing his movements, but not removing his lips from Isak’s skin. Even licked a path up Isak’s neck, before connecting their mouths again. Isak responded positively with a surprised moan and a small grind of his hips. 

 

Suddenly, Even pulled back. Staring with grinning, crinkled eyes.

 

Isak almost asked him what was going on, but instead, he remained silent, letting a fond smile lift his lips and reach his eyes, too. 

 

“Let’s go on a date. Another one. Not like a second date, but like a second first date.”

 

Isak almost broke into giggles, “A  _ second  _ first date?”

 

Even nodded, excitedly, “Let’s face it, our first date was total shit. So, why don’t we try again?”

 

“I mean, I guess you’re right. What do you have in mind?”

 

Isak watched as mystery filled Even’s eyes, making Isak grin, “How do you feel about skinny dipping?”

 

Nearly choking, Isak tried catching his breath, “Skinny dipping?”

 

“You ever been?”

 

“Nei. Have you?”

 

Even shook his head, “It’ll be a first for both of us, and it’ll be fucking fun.”

 

With that comment, Even rubbing his hips toward Isak, reminding Isak that Even was laying right on top of him. 

 

_ Faen. _

 

“Do you even know where we can go skinny dipping? Where it wouldn’t be classified as public nudity or indecency?”

 

“Are you saying that you’re in?”

 

Isak sighed, looking into Even’s mischievous, pleading, sea blue eyes. Isak really didn’t want to go skinny dipping, not this soon in whatever the fuck their relationship is. But, then again, Even had one persuasive face. 

 

So, Isak caved, “Fuck. Fine, okay.”

 

“Ja?”

 

“Ja. Yes, whatever.”

 

With a grin, Even smacked a kiss on Isak’s cheek, and then sucked Isak’s bottom lip into his mouth.

 

And suddenly, caving didn’t seem so bad.

 

º º º

 

Isak didn't sleep over again on Sunday. He knew Even had an early morning class, and Isak intended on taking some sleeping pills and crashing until he had class at 13:00. 

 

After his class, he went to work, and helped with a number of appointments, before being pulled aside by Dr.Lie, “Eskild called.”

 

Isak cleared his throat, “What? Why?”

 

“He’s worried about you. You haven’t been talking to him much the last little while.”

 

Isak sighed, “I’ll visit him tonight.”

 

“Are you okay, though? You’ve been a little… down, the last couple of weeks.”

 

“I’m fine, now, I promise.”

 

“Are you sleeping?”

 

Isak coughed a little bit, wiping his nose with his wrist, “I wasn’t, but I’m doing better.”

 

“How’s school?”

 

“Good, actually. It’s been busy, but it’s been really good. How’s your family? Your wife, how’s she?”

 

Dr.Lie smiled, “They’re doing really well. Anna misses you. She always talks about how great your are.”

 

“She’s sweet.”

 

“Her birthday is next week, you should come to her party. Even if it’s just to stop by.”

 

“She turning seven?”

 

Isak smiled when Dr.Lie nodded, “She’s real excited.”

 

“I bet,” Isak can’t hide his fond. Dr.Lie and his wife have been quite generous to Isak, and have shown him so much love and acceptance. 

 

“And how’s Even?”

 

Isak nodded along to his question, a tiny, longing smile touching his lips, “Perfect.”

 

“So, I take it that the two of you are doing well?”

 

“Ja.”

 

“Good,” Dr.Lie patted Isak’s shoulder, “I’m glad you seem to be back to normality. I was worried about you.”

 

“Thanks,” Isak blushed, looking at his scuffed up shoes.

 

“Don’t forget to see Eskild.”

 

“I won’t”

 

After work, Isak did exactly what he said he would, as he climbed off the tram and made his way to Eskild’s apartment - the good ole kollektiv. 

 

Eskild wasn’t yet home, so he sat in the living room with Linn. She was watching some romantic comedy, while Isak texted Even.

 

………

_ Even❤️ _

 

_ See you changed your  _

_ name in my phone?;) _

 

_ E:  _

_ It’s taken you this long to  _

_ realize?  _ _ Apparently, we don’t  _

_ text enough. _

 

_ When did you do it? _

 

_ E: _ _   
_ _ Sunday❤️ _

 

_ We were with each other  _

_ the whole day? You never  _

_ had my phone? Haha _

 

_ E: _

_ When you showered. _

 

_ Thief. _

 

_ E: _

_ I returned it. _

_ Unharmed. _

_ I’m not a thief. _

 

_ Surrrre. _

 

_ E: _

_ Haha, anyway _

_ What are you doing tomorrow? _

_ Around dinner time? _

 

_ Hot date. _

 

_ E: _

_ Damn. With who?;) _

 

_ This film major, he lives  _

_ next door to me. Kind of  _

_ obsessed with me, so I  _

_ thought I’d give him a chance. _

 

_ E: _

_ I am kind of obsessed  _

_ with you❤️ _

 

_ Haha, wow. _

_ But really, what’s up? _

 

_ E: _

_ Skinny dipping and a  _

_ surprise, tomorrow night?  _

 

_ A surprise? _

 

_ E: _

_ Yes, a surprise. Only the  _

_ best for my baby❤️ _

 

_ So many hearts today.  _

_ Why are you so lovey? _

 

_ E: _

_ Because you’re my everything.❤️ _

 

_ ……… _

 

Before Isak was able to respond, Eskild came bounding into the apartment. 

 

“I'm here!” That was when Eskild caught sight of Isak, “And so is my baby gay!” 

 

Eskild’s excitement had Isak rolling his eyes, but biting back a smile. He’d really missed Eskild. 

 

He got up, giving Eskild a tight hug, just as his phone buzzed again.

 

……… 

_ Even❤️ _

 

_ E: _

_ Hey, now. _

_ Don’t leave me on read ;) _

 

_ Haha, I swear, I’m not. _

_ I’m with Eskild. _

 

_ E: _

_ Oy. _

_ When can I meet him?  _

 

_ Soon. Not today, though. _

 

_ E: _

_ Clearly, haha.  _

 

_ You’ve still got to meet my mom. _

 

_ E: _

_ Yes, please. :) _

 

_ ………  _

 

“Now, now, who has your attention?”

 

Isak looked up from his phone, looking at Eskild, “Uh, Even.”

 

Eskild nearly squealed, “Even? Who’s Even? And, why haven’t I heard about him?”

 

“I swear I told you about Even, didn’t I?”

 

“Uh, nei?”

 

Isak immediately blushed, “Well, he’s-”

 

“A boy you like? A boy you’ve fucked?”

 

“Hva? Nei, we haven’t fucked. He’s… It’s kind of a long story.”

 

“Oh, baby, I have all the time in the world.”

 

Linn groaned, “Okay, well, can you two get out of the room, so I can watch my movie?”

 

“Yikes,” Eskild winked at Isak, before leading him into the kitchen, “So, tell me about your Romeo.”

 

“Well,” Isak say down at the table, leaning back in the chair, “He pretended to be my boyfriend-”

 

“Your boyfriend?”

 

Isak just talked over Eskild, too used to his constant commentary about things like this, “I was at a club and this guy was hitting on me, I wasn't really into it, and that's when Even came up, and just… started acting like my boyfriend. I didn't know who he was, but I was so fucking grateful he was there.”

 

“And then?”

 

“He moved in next door and next thing I know, he’s swept me off my feet,” Isak groaned, laying back on Eskild’s bed, “What do you want me to say, Eskild? There’s not much to our story.”

 

“I fucking doubt that, baby gay.”

 

Isak rolled his eyes, “Okay, so, we fought, and made up over a game of truth or dare, like fucking middle school kids.”

 

Eskild was laughing loudly at this point, unable to keep his obvious entertainment inside, “You did not.”

 

“Eskild! Don’t laugh at me, okay. It’s Vilde’s fault.”

 

Eskild seemed to sober up, quickly, “Vilde? But she’s…”

 

“She’s here for the next week and half.”

 

“And… she and Eva?”

 

Isak smirked, raising his eyebrows, and said, “I don’t know. I haven’t seen them much. I wasn’t home the night Vilde got in, on Saturday, and then last night, they spent most of their time in Eva’s bedroom.”

 

“What do you think is going to happen?”

 

“No idea. I hope things go well, Eva deserves someone who is going to make her happy.”

 

“Like Vilde?”

 

“Yeah, like Vilde.”

 

“You deserve the same, you know that, right?”

 

Isak wasn’t sure how to respond, because he never really thought about what he deserved. And, before he could even conjure up something to say, Noora was waltzing into the room.

 

“Eskil- Oh, hei, Isak.”

 

“Hei.”

 

Eskild looked at Noora, “What’s up, Noora?”

 

“Um, nothing, really. I was just wondering if I could use you for a second on this article I’m writing, for my advanced journalism class.”

 

“Sure, what’s it about?”

 

“Maybe, you can even help me, Isak, if you’re up for it. It’s about coming out, and defining yourself beyond labels.”

 

Isak nodded, “Okay, can I be left anonymous, though?”

 

Noora smiled, “Yeah, of course. I’ll use a pseudonym for you. Eskild?”

 

“I’m in, sweetheart. But, you can use my real name if you want, I don’t care what people think of me,” Eskild shot a wink Isak’s way.

 

Isak rolled his eyes, knowing that Eskild was only teasing.

 

“Well, I have media hours tomorrow, if you two want to come in and let me interview you?”

 

Isak and Eskild both nodded.

 

“Eskild, you come after work? And then, Isak, what time is best for you?”

 

“I have class until 14:00, and I’m going on a date, tomorrow night.”

 

“Do you want to come after your class, then?”

 

“Works for me.”

 

Isak pulled out his phone reopening his texts with Even, as Eskild and Noora started chatting.

 

………

_ Even❤️ _

 

_ I’m getting ready to leave  _

_ Eskild’s. Wanna hang out? _

 

_ E: _

_ I always want to hang  _

_ out with you.  _ _ But, I’m at  _

_ work for another hour and a half.  _

 

_ Texting on the job? ;) _

 

_ E: _

_ Yes. _

_ Because it’s so  _

_ FUCKING BORING. _

 

_ I’ll come to the store  _

_ to meet you. :) _

 

_ E: _

_ You’re too good to me. _

 

_ See you soon, Ev. _

 

_ E: _

_ Not soon enough.❤️ _

 

_ Haha❤️ _

 

_ E: _

_ ❤️ _

 

……… 

 

“Eskild, I'm going to head out. But I'm sure I'll be back soon. Even wants to meet you.”

 

“Ah!” Eskild clutches his heart, “Swoon! Did you hear that, Noora? Isak’s boyfriend wants to meet me!”

 

Isak blushed, as Noora laughed, “He’s not my boyfriend.”

 

“Like hell,” Eskild deadpanned. “You and that boy are in fucking love. And, I've never even met him.”

 

Noora smiled, nodding along, “He’s right, Isak. You should hear how Even talks about you. He’s head over heels.”

 

“What does he…” Isak bit his lip, trying not to crack from insecurity. “What does he say?”

 

“He talks about your eyes. And how everything about you is perfect. He talks about your laugh, and your smile, and your body,” Noora smirked, before continuing. “He said you have the best humor, and that when you're grumpy, all he wants to do, is kiss your cheeks until you smile.”

 

“Faen,” Isak covered his cheeks with his hands, “I didn't even know he thought that about me. He's such a fucking sap.”

 

“He said more, but I'll spare you the dirty details - god knows I wish he spared me.”

 

Eskild started busting up, somewhere between loud laughter, and adoring squeals. 

 

“I didn’t even know you two talk,” Isak said, still hiding behind his cheeks. 

 

“We don’t, not really. But he seemed extra chatty today, and I stopped him on my way out and asked how you two were doing.”

 

“And he said all that?”

 

Noora nodded at Isak, “And more.”

 

Eskild smirked, turning to face Isak, “You wouldn’t happen to know why your sugary boy toy is so happy, would you?”

 

Isak blushed, “Well.”

 

“Spill it.”

 

Noora sat down on the bed with the two men and waited to listen to Isak’s reasoning behind Even’s behavior.

 

“We,” he smiled, looking at his lap. “We sort of spent the night together,” Isak was quick to finish before any ideas entered Eskild’s mind, “But, we didn’t do anything!”

 

“That’s a damn lie! It’s got to be,” Eskild wasn’t impressed with the lack of content to Isak’s story.

 

“It’s not. We kept it in our pants. The whole time.”

 

“So,” Noora started, “What did you do?”

 

Isak sighed, as he thought back to the last few days with Even.

 

Isak was about as head over heels for Even as Noora was saying Even was for him.

 

There wasn’t any way he would be getting over Even. Quite possibly ever.

 

Even knew just how to take care of Isak. Isak was so satisfied by Even. 

 

Even knew just how to kiss Isak, and it made Isak lightheaded.

 

Even knew just how to hold Isak, and it took away any insecurities Isak had.

 

Even knew just how to talk to Isak, making him feel like nobody else has made him feel.

 

Even knew just how to love Isak, letting him know he wasn’t alone in life. 

 

He let Isak know that he always would have someone - even on the off chance that they didn’t work out.

 

“We just spent time together, really. We talked, and cuddled. We kissed,” Isak said, smiling with a light blush. “We kissed a lot.”

 

“But nothing sexual?”

 

“Nei, not really. Other than a bit of grinding while making out, we didn’t do anything. Like I said, we kept it in our pants.”

 

“Fuck,” Eskild muttered.

 

“Okay, but what happened? Like, what did you talk about?”

 

“He told me that he’d met me before.”

 

Eskild snorted, “Where? In his dreams?”

 

Noora hit Eskild in the chest, “Shut up, let him tell the story.”

 

Isak sighed, looking at his phone, wanting to leave so he could just be with Even already. “I guess, I got really drunk one night and totally came onto him. It was at a party at Jonas’ house, and Even took care of me. He didn’t let me take my clothes off,” They all chuckled, and Isak thought on how to continue. “I don’t know. When he was telling me this, I couldn’t help but, feel proud. That might be the wrong word, but I was so fucking proud of the type of guy he is.”

 

“Do you love him?” Eskild asked seriously, looking isak straight in the eyes, “I know it’s soon, but it’s okay if you love him.”

 

Isak stayed silent. Weighing out his thoughts.

 

Isak did love so many things about Even. The way he spoke, and the way he watched movies. He loved listening to Even sing, and a part of him loved it more when Even would miss a note. Isak loved how tall Even was, and how easily Even could comfort him. Isak thought back to the three miserable weeks without Even. He already had confirmation that he didn’t like how his life was not being able to be close to Even.

 

Isak was never a huge believer in love. He never really had a boyfriend, just occasional hookups, but Even seemed serious to Isak. Isak felt like he could be happy with Even. He felt like he could be with Even long term. He felt like he could trust Even. He felt like Even could be his go-to for everything when things weren’t good: when he was having a bad day, if he was sick, when his dad was being an ass, when his mom wasn’t doing well. But, he also felt like Even could be his go-to for all the great things, too: passing an extra difficult test or class, helping a sick kid at work feel better, when his mom was doing extremely well, when he was feeling energetic, or just exceptionally happy. He wanted Even to be there for him. 

 

And the best part? Isak wanted to be there for Even, too. He wasn’t scared. He was excited and nervous. He was thrilled and enticed. He was intrigued and attracted. But mostly, he was ready. 

 

He was ready to have something serious. And he wanted that with Even. He wanted to be able to be a pick-me-up for him, and be there to laugh with. He wanted to be there when Even was upset at something, or when he was stressed. Isak wanted to experience and be there for Even during all stages of his bipolar. All of it. Everything. Even if it was going to be hard, and so incredibly draining. Isak wanted Even to be cemented in his life.

 

Because, well, Isak loved him.

 

“Isak,” Eskild prompted, bringing Isak back to him and Noora.

 

“I… yes.”

 

“You love him?”

 

“I think, I do. I love him. And, I’m so happy with him.”

 

It was quiet as Isak’s confession soaked the room. Isak had a nervous look on his face as he waited for the reactions of his friends. 

 

Noora’s red lips broke into a smile, as she nearly threw herself into Isak’s arms from excitement, “I love love!”

 

Eskild gave Isak a proud, simple smile, before joining the hug, and supporting Isak.

 

That’s all Eskild really ever wanted, was for Isak to have the support he needed, so Isak could be completely and utterly happy.

 

Before Isak let the moment get too emotional, he pushed his two former roommates away, “Okay, well, I’ve got to go. I’m hanging out with Even, tonight.”

 

With giddy smiles, Noora and Eskild said goodbye, and Isak left, feeling light and in love. 

 

So fucking in love. 

 

° ° °

 

Isak was sitting on the front counter at the record store. There weren't any customers, and Even was the only employee there. Isak had Even pulled in between his legs, as they talked and kissed, only moving apart when a customer came into the store. 

 

Their lips were locked. Isak’s arms were around Even’s shoulders, and Even cupped the back of Isak’s knees. When Isak tried involving tongue, Even moved his mouth away from Isak’s earning a frustrated groan. Even chuckled, kissing Isak’s cheek, and jaw, trailing down to his neck. He littered more kisses and suckles over Isak’s skin, before blowing a raspberry into his neck. 

 

“Don't do that,” Isak laughed, leaning away from Even. 

 

“Don't do what?” Even smiled, innocently. 

 

Isak watched Even, completely enticed by the way he smiled. Isak loved the way Even’s eyes crinkled up, and how Even’s canines were fully on display. 

 

“You know what.”

 

With a fond smirk, Even pecked Isak’s mouth. 

 

They remained quiet for a moment, just looking into each other's eyes and admiring. 

 

After Isak’s conversation with Noora and Eskild, he had all the confirmation he needed, to know he was so helplessly and irrevocably in love with Even Bech Næsheim.

 

He knew it was soon, but he couldn't help it. Even was just so easy to love.

 

“Hey, Isak?” 

 

“Hmm?” 

 

“Be my boyfriend.”

 

It wasn't really a question, and it didn't need to be. They both knew. It was right. They were right for each other. Forever and always.

 

“Okay,” Isak grinned, completely lighting up with joy. 

 

They sealed the agreement with a simple kiss.

 

Isak laughed, as they pulled away from the kiss, and he hugged Even tightly. He held Even’s body close to his own.

 

He was just so happy.

 

Isak wanted more than anything to tell Even that he loved him, but a part of him worried too much about it. He was scared to tell Even. 

 

He wasn't afraid of Even’s reaction, but of the high potential that Even didn't love him back.

 

He didn't think he could handle the rejection.

 

So he kept quiet.

 

“What're you thinking about?”

 

Isak was brought back to reality, and was rewarded by the fond look on Even’s face, “Just you, and how happy you make me.”

 

“You make me happy, too. So fucking happy, Isak.”

 

“Promise?”

 

Even chuckled, pressing his lips to Isak’s perfect nose, “I promise.”

 

Isak was so content. He sighed, leaning into Even and letting his head rest on Even’s shoulder.

 

“Let’s go home, Ev.”

 

Even glanced at the clock, “Ten minutes, and I can close up.”

 

Isak nodded, “Okay. I just want to cuddle up with you, and play FIFA.”

 

The blue eyed man smirked, “I’m so down.”

 

“Ready to get your ass kicked?” 

 

“You're trippin’, if you think you'll beat me at FIFA.”

 

Isak laughed, “Oh, baby, I’ll show you.”

 

“Sure, you will.”

 

After they got back to Isak’s apartment, they cuddled up, in Isak’s bed and did just as they said.

 

They played FIFA. 

 

Even beat Isak, which earned him a pout from the smaller boy.

 

“That’s not fair,” Isak groaned.

 

“That was totally fair?”

 

“Nei! You cheated.”

 

Laughing, Even turned to face Isak, “Babe, how did I cheat?”

 

Isak huffed, “You're just too distracting. I can't focus on the game.” 

 

“Isak,” he broke into laughter, loud and entertained, “That’s not my fault.”

 

The green eyes looked at Even, “It is.”

 

“What are you two arguing about?” Vilde asked, coming into the room, Eva behind.

 

“Isak’s mad that I beat him at FIFA,” Even rolled his eyes.

 

Eva snorted, “That’s not exactly hard to do. I suck at FIFA, and I can still beat Isak.”

 

“Faen, why is everyone ganging up on me, damn.”

 

Vile laughed, “Can we sit?”

 

Isak hummed, thinking. “Only if you two tell me what's going on. Are you two official, now? Have you fucked?”

 

“Geez, Is, way to dig around.”

 

“Is?” Even looked at Isak, “I like that. I never know what to call you, but I Like Is.”

 

Isak blushed, and Vilde made an awe sound. 

 

Eva grinned, sitting on Isak’s bed, “Jonas calls him Issy.”

 

“That's even better,” Even smiled, leaning over and kissing Isak’s cheek, “Where’d that come from?”

 

“I used to be smaller than Jonas. Like, he used to tower over me, and calling me Issy was just his way of reminding me that I was like… the baby?”

 

“And then it just stuck. Isak became everyone’s grumpy little baby in high school,” Eva laughed, letting Vilde continue.

 

“Seriously, he was everybody’s kid. We all watched out for him, even when he hit his growth spurt and passed up all of us. He was still just…”

 

“Our Issy,” Eva finished, Vilde nodding along.

 

Isak blushed, smiling sheepishly at his lap, and the girls told the story of his nickname origin.

 

“And, after high school, he wasn't so grumpy, and definitely wasn't so small, but we all still called him that, because that's what he was - what he is,” Vilde said, turning to Eva.

 

“We all still worry about him, just like we did when we were teenagers. We coddled him over his insomnia, and over boys. We basically worried about anything and everything we could think of.”

 

“Okay, okay, I think he gets it,” Isak mumbled, hiding his face, “Now can we get back to you two? What's going on?”

 

“It's official,” Eva smiled, “We going to do long distance until the end of the semester, and then we will figure out what to do next.”

 

“But, for right now, we are just letting things happen.”

 

“Good, I'm happy for you two,” Isak smiled, leaning into Even’s side.

 

“Takk, Isak,” Vilde smiled, “And what about you two boys? Eva filled me in on you two. Do we have another couple in the room?”

 

Even met Isak’s eye, “That, we do.”

 

Isak smiled, and just thought about how good his life got. So quickly, too.

 

And it was all because of Even. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Norwegian translations:  
> Hei - Hi  
> Ja - Yes/Yeah  
> Nei - No  
> Takk - Thanks/Thank You  
> Faen - Fuck  
> Hva Faen - What The Fuck?  
> Hva - What?  
> God Natt - Goodnight  
> Ha Det - Bye  
> Serr - Seriously?
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! Let me know what you thought! Writing updates are much easier and faster when I get feedback from you lovely people! Plus, I love hearing from you. Thank you so much for the support, I seriously love you all. 
> 
> And, again... I do take requests, so if you have ideas for future fics, let me knowww((:


	9. "someone once told me..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First half of Isak and Even's second first date.

It was the next day, and Isak was trying to figure out where to go. He'd made it to the media building just fine, but finding Noora was the hard part. 

 

“Isak? What're you doing here?”

 

Isak looked up from his phone, standing in the middle of the entrance, “Well, hei.” He walked over to the tall, blue eyed boy across the room.

 

“What're you doing here?” Even asked, leaning down and pecking Isak on the mouth, and pulling his body close. He was much too smiley, and slipped his hands in Isak’s back pockets. “Come to visit your boyfriend?”

 

Isak felt elated that he and Even were official. He could hardly focus on anything but Even’s wandering hands, and the tingles that Even sent down his spine.

 

“I wish,” Isak laughed, rubbing his hands up and down Even’s chest a few times, before wrapping them around his neck. “But, I’m actually here for Noora.”

 

“Noora? Are you cheating on me?” Even winked, eyes playful and  _ invincible _ , searching for fun. 

 

Isak couldn’t put his finger on the strange atmosphere Even was carrying that day. It was high energy, and very busy. Rushed, almost. Whereas, usually Even gives Isak feelings of nonchalant, and easygoingness. 

 

“Nei,” Isak hummed, trying to not make his voice hold concern, “She's interviewing me about my coming out for an article she's writing.”

 

Even maintained his grin, kissing Isak’s forehead, then his cheek, “Oh?”

 

Isak nodded, “And then, you’ve got me for the rest of the evening.”

 

“I'm so fucking ready for our date tonight.”

 

“Our date tonight is the only thing that's getting me through, today.”

 

“You're excited?” 

 

“Ja,” Isak smiled.

 

_ Maybe Even is just excited. _

 

“So am I,” Even said, leaning close to Isak’s ear, to whisper, “I’m excited to see that birthmark, too.”

 

Isak blushed, remembering that they were, in fact, going skinny dipping, “Oh, right. I forgot I can't go on our date, I'm super busy with my mom.”

 

Even laughed, loudly, “Yeah, nice try, baby. I'll be knocking on your door at 20:00, tonight. So, be ready.”

 

“Okay, fine. You got me,” Isak mumbles, chuckling. He leaned in to press his lips to Even’s smiling mouth. 

 

“Alright, boys,” a voice drew the two apart, to turn to the speaker, seeing Noora. “I need to steal Isak. Sorry, Even.” Her tone is light and teasing. 

 

And Even smacks one more smiley kiss to Isak’s mouth, before tightly hugging him, and letting Noora take him away, “Fine, you can take him.”

 

Isak gave a fleeting glance in Even’s direction, followed by a small wave, before entering a small office. Noora and Isak sit across from each other at the table in the middle of the room. 

 

“This feels like an investigation - like I'm being interrogated or something.”

 

“You are, kind of,” Noora smiled, and Isak could feel the teasing in her words.

 

“How serious is this going to be?” 

 

Isak was nervous. He'd told his story to only a handful of people, and even though he knew that Noora knew the story, he'd never actually told her. He knew she wasn't going to think differently by hearing it from his mouth, especially if she's interviewing him as a journalist. 

 

“However serious you make it. The process isn't hard. I'll start this recorder and it'll tape our interview, after that, if you choose, you can listen back and tell me if there's anything you want to add or have removed when I go to write it out. You don't have to answer any question that makes you too uneasy. Although, I do ask that you be as honest as you feel comfortable with.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“And, I’ll give your interview a pseudonym, as promised.”

 

“Takk, Noora.”

 

“You're welcome. Are you ready?”

 

Isak nodded, “I suppose.”

 

“Alright,” Noora started, pressing the record button, “Now, why don’t you tell me a bit about yourself?”

 

“Uh, okay,” Isak inhaled deeply, letting his exhale bring the words with it, “I was born and raised here in Oslo. I came out when I was seventeen. I'm almost twenty one, now. I'm a biomed student at UiO. I work at a pediatric clinic. I live with one roommate, she is actually one of my friends from high school.”

 

“How would you define your sexuality?”

 

“I'm gay.”

 

“Okay, and you mentioned that you came out when you were seventeen, would you care to share your experience?”

 

Isak rolled the question around in his head, contemplating what to say. When he conjured up his answer, he decided to word it as if he'd never met Noora. “I came out to my former roommate, Eskild, first. He took me in when I left home at sixteen, and months later, we sat down and talked about it. I wasn't really sure what I was, at that point, but I knew that I wasn't straight.”

 

“And, what happened?”

 

“He lectured me,” Isak chuckled. “I was very ignorant, and I said some pretty derogatory things about this community. He shut them down, so quickly. He wouldn't let me think so close mindedly. I credit him so much for who I am, and why I ever got to the point of self-acceptance.”

 

“How did your friends react when you told them?”

 

Isak smiled, “My friends are fucking amazing - oh, sorry. Can I curse?”

 

Noora laughed, “Sure, I'll edit your curses when I write it out.”

 

“Okay,” Isak huffed, “Anyway, my friends are amazing. They always have my back and they accepted me right away. I came out to my best friend, Jonas, first. I remember feeling my heart in my throat! I was so damn nervous. But he took my coming out, like any other conversation. It was… relieving and planted so many seeds of hope. My other buddies, they were only slightly confused, but hell, I was, too. But, just like Jonas, they accepted me right away.”

 

“How did that make you feel?”

 

“Unstoppable. My friends are everything to me, and knowing that they loved me, even though I was different. Fuck, I couldn't be more grateful for them.”

 

“That's great, Isak. How about your family? How did they react?”

 

“Well,” Isak bit his lip. “I’m not really close with my parents - but I did tell them, shortly after I told my friends. When I came out to my dad, he asked if I was joking. And I know that sounds borderline rude, but he genuinely wasn't sure, especially because I had texted him. I told him it wasn't a joke, and that basically sums it up. Like I said, we don't have the best relationship, so,” Isak shrugged. “My dad didn't get angry, though. I'd say he accepted it very easily, but he said that it would stress out my mom, so, I waited to tell her. She, uh, she has a mental illness and becomes more unstable when she's stressed, and that's what my dad was worried about.”

 

“So, how did she react?”

 

“My mom is quite religious. She would send me verses from the Bible all the time. And after I told her that I liked boys, she stopped sending them, and she told me she loved me,” Isak smiled so genuinely, he thought he was going to crack. He was so glad he still had his mom’s support, after everything he'd done to her. “She made the whole thing better for me. It was easier to be openly out after seeing how she reacted.”

 

“Are you and your parents close, now? After this experience?”

 

“Not really. My mom and I… we’re working things out. But, my dad is very much so not a relationship that I see worth prioritizing.”

 

Noora nodded, “How did life change for you, after you came out?”

 

Isak chuckled, “Uh, well. So much changed, yet, at the same time, nothing changed at all. I was more myself, and I could admire boys more openly. I got the occasional  _ faggot _ or  _ gay boy  _ yelled at me. But overall, I just felt so fucking good. Nobody, in terms of my friends, looked at me different, and I could finally see myself being happy one day. I didn't have to hide. So, I guess the biggest difference… It was just me loving myself, and being more myself. I knew who I was. And, I found a huge sense of security in knowing who I was.”

 

“So, let's talk about now.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“You go to uni. You have a job, an apartment. You're out, and you have a boyfriend. You have good friends. A growing relationship with your mom. What else?”

 

“I'm happy.”

 

Noora smiled, letting her journalist front slip, showing her friendly compassion, before recovering, “So, what about labels? What do you think of them?”

 

“I say, fuck them. Like, you're never going to make everyone happy, so just make yourself happy and ignore the labels that others stamp on you. If I let the  _ gay _ label own me, then I wouldn't be where I am today. I'm not just gay. I'm smart, independent, a challenge seeker, a friend, and so many more things. And I just so happen to be gay. Being gay is not who I am, it just contributes to who I am.”

 

“If you could say anything to the people who are fond of labeling people in judgmental ways, what would you say?”

 

Isak scoffed a laugh, “I would say that they should grow up. The world is changing and there isn’t any room for condescending prejudices. The world won’t ever find true peace, if we all keep judging each other.”

 

“Do you have any advice for people who aren't out of the closet? Maybe directed more towards young people?”

 

“Just that… I know that it sucks. And, I know this sounds cheesy as fuck, but… it'll get better, and it will get easier. You just have to keep pushing through it.”

 

“And if you could change anything about your life before your coming out?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

Noora looked almost shocked, “Nothing?”

 

“Nope. I wouldn’t change a thing. Someone once told me that  abnormalities are what make life interesting - they make life worth living. I get that being gay is something that people label me, because I’m different, because it’s an abnormality, but it’s better than being what the world sees as normal. Because, let’s face it, normal is boring.”

 

Isak couldn’t help but smile at himself for quoting Even. After he had that talk with Even all those weeks ago about life, he started thinking about the what ifs. He couldn’t help but think that if his life didn’t go exactly as it has, that he might have never met Even. 

 

And he didn’t like thinking about not knowing Even.

 

Not loving him.

 

“What about advice? Would you give any to your past, closeted self?”

 

Isak smiled, “I’d tell myself to not to regret how I’ll end coming out, and I’d remind myself to be proud of my journey. And to never take people for granted.”

 

Noora pressed the stop button on the recorder, with a grin on her face. 

 

“That's it?”

 

Noora nodded, “That's it. I had more questions, but you answered them throughout, so you're all finished. And, by the way, you have a great story, Isak. People are going to love hearing about it.

 

“Thanks, Noora.”

 

“Do you want to listen back?” She gestured to the recorder. 

 

“Nei, what's said, is said. I don't regret any of it.”

 

“Well, thanks, again. For doing this. I know that it isn't always easy for people to talk about personal things, especially like this.”

 

Isak smiled, “Then i'm glad I could share my story with you. Just… treat it well, okay?” He winked, before waving goodbye and heading home to get ready for his date. 

 

° ° °

 

Isak had no idea where Even was planning for them to go skinny dipping, but he was willing to go with the flow with the ignorance of it all. So, when Isak heard the knock on his door at 20:00, he felt his breath catch and his nerves skyrocket. 

 

“Fuck,” he whispered to himself, getting up from the couch and walking to the door. 

 

He took a deep breath, standing in front of the door, staring at it. 

 

He’d never felt so intimidated by seeing Even.

 

He wasn’t sure how long he was standing there, blankly staring at the door, but Isak was brought back to reality when the knock sounded again.

 

Blinking back, Isak licked his lips and ran a hand through his hair, before pulling the door open. 

 

He revealed a grinning Even, “Halla.”

 

“Uh, hei.”

 

“Ready to go?”

 

Isak nodded, “Yeah, I’m ready.”

 

Even held his hand out for Isak, and Isak gladly accepted, sliding their hands together.

 

“I’ve got a night of romance, sweets, and nudity planned, for us. So, I hope you’re ready, baby.”

 

Isak swallowed, trying not to cough, as Even pulled him out into the hallway, toward the stairs.

 

Isak began having feelings of eagerness. He knew that Even was excited, and he couldn’t not smile at his expression. It was pure, and effortless. It was new, and energetic. Even resembled a child, and Isak’s heart melted. He liked seeing Even smile. And he liked hearing him laugh. 

 

Isak was reminded, right then, just how much he loved him. 

 

“Where are we going?”

 

“It’s a secret,” Even laughed, pulling Isak out of the apartment building when they reached the bottom of the stairs. 

 

“Ev-”

 

Isak was cut off by a pair of lips on his. Even had stopped them on the side of the street, to shut up his questions. “I promise, it’ll be good. Just trust me.”

 

“Fuck, okay. Okay.”

 

“We’re taking my car, tonight.”

 

“Oh, I can tell how serious this date is, now. Especially if we’re driving.”

 

Even laughed, tilting his head back to the stars, “It is.” He looked down at Isak, more sober of laughs, with glassy eyes and a cheesy grin, “Everything that concerns you, I take seriously.”

 

“You’re too much.”

 

Even smiled, kissing Isak’s cheek and opening the passenger side door for his boyfriend, “Well, let’s go get naked.”

 

After a ten minute drive, they pulled off to the side of the road in the middle of a neighborhood, and without word, Even got out of the car. Isak did the same, watching Even approach a house across the street. The house was dark, but that didn’t stop Even.

 

“C’mon,” he turned around, to gesture for Isak to follow him, “Are you coming? We’re going swimming.”

 

“Who lives here?”

 

“My aunt,” Even shrugged, which led to Isak finally putting his feet in motion, and catching up with the tall blue eyed boy.

 

“And she’d okay with us being here?”

 

“Of course. She’s on vacation,” Even mumbled, pulling Isak’s hand to the back of the house, leading to a window.

 

“Vacation? Why don’t you have a key?”

 

Even shrugged, again, crouching by the window and trying to open in from the outside. “She’s on vacation.”

 

“That’s the answer to everything,” Isak rolled his eyes, scoffing, playfully. He felt super weirded out about the whole situation, but he trusted Even.

 

“Relax, Isak. Don’t worry,” Even laughed, as he finally was able to get the window open, and he looked up at Isak with pride in his ocean blues, “Don’t be so skeptical. C’mon.”

 

“I'm not being skeptical. It's just weird that we’re coming in through the window.”

 

“Isak,” Even said, looking into green eyes, trying to tell him it'll be fine. 

 

But, the moment was slightly more intense than anticipated, and Isak wasn't sure how to react to the emotions swarming in Even’s eyes. 

 

“Even,” Isak laughed, feeling nervous. 

 

“Just take your clothes off.”

 

“You're being awfully pushy, tonight,” Isak commented, with raised eyebrows and a playfully pointed expression. 

 

“Oh, sorry, do you need help? Can I assist you, in taking your clothes off? I am a gentlemen, after all - always here to help.”

 

Isak rolled his eyes, giving into the sketchy situation, “I can undress by myself.”

 

“So, what are you waiting for?” Even winked, pulling off his own shirt, gesturing for Isak to follow. 

 

“Nothing, I just…” Isak stared at the water, unsure of why he was getting worked up. 

 

“Are you scared of swimming?   
  
“Scared of swimming?”

 

“Yeah, are you afraid of the water?”

 

Isak gave Even raised eyebrows, and confused eyes, “The water?”

 

“I don't know,” Even shrugged, “Are you worried about fucking up your hair?”

 

“You think I care about my hair?”

 

Even smiled, admiring Isak. 

 

“Does it look like I care about my hair?”

 

Laughing, Even kissed Isak’s cheek, “Maybe not now, but usually.”

 

Isak rolled his eyes, tugging his shirt off, “Whatever.”

 

With that, they proceeded with taking their clothes off. Isak tried keeping his eyes on the water instead of Even’s body, as Even shamelessly stared at Isak. 

 

When Isak was fully naked, Even couldn't help but look him up and down, in awe and amazement, “You're so fucking hot, Isak.”

 

“Please, stop,” Isak groaned, unsure if he should cover the blush on his cheeks, or his dick that was on display. 

 

“But, look at you, Is. You’re a piece of artwork,” Even came closer, pressing their fronts together, drawing a soft moan from Isak. The sensation, plus the use of the newly discovered nickname, had Isak melting - he was turning into putty, only malleable by Even’s effect.

 

Isak leaned up, kissing Even softly, before looking into his curious and happy blue ocean eyes, “You are, too. I have no fucking idea how I got so lucky to have you.”

 

“Oh, sweetheart, I'm the lucky one, here.”

 

Rolling his eyes again, Isak pecked Even’s chin, and made a move to push him into the pool. 

 

But, Even didn't give up that easily, and he pulled Isak in with him. 

 

With a shout, they fell into the water, causing the splash to fly. 

 

Before he knew it, Isak was all wrapped up in Even’s arms. They were all giggly, and Isak couldn't hold back his blush. 

 

_ I’m here. Alone with Even. And we’re both naked. _

 

“You're so adorable, Isak.”

 

“God, please. Stop it, Even,” Isak mumbled, hiding his face in Even’s neck, lifting his legs to wrap around Even’s waist.

 

“Why? You don't like it when I compliment you?”

 

Isak blushed at the feel of Even’s hands touching him, and he loved feeling so close to Even. 

 

“I like it, I just don't know how to respond to it.”

 

“I accept payments of gratitude in the form of make outs and movie marathons.”

 

Isak laughed, pressing a kiss to Even’s neck, “I think I can manage both of those things.”

 

“Can you?”

 

Nodding, Isak pulled back to look into Even’s eyes, “I can.”

 

They smiled at each other and just the entirety of the situation. Isak was so happy to be there with Even. He didn’t want anything to change.

 

They spent the following minutes chasing each other around the in the water, and stealing kisses. They kissed above the water, and the kissed under the water, too. Neither of them minded, but Even was extra excited about acting out a scene from his favorite film.

 

If only Isak had seen it.

 

They had yet to watch Romeo + Juliet together, but they both knew it was going to happen soon.

 

Isak and Even had their lips locked, moving in sync, with wandering hands. 

 

Isak wasn’t sure how long they’d been kissing, and he wasn’t sure how far they were going to go, but he was just happy to be there with Even.

 

But, some odd feeling had Isak pulling back slightly, just enough to open his eyes, seeing a little girl in the corner of his peripheral vision. 

 

“Hva faen?”

 

Even finally broke his gaze from Isak’s face as he looked at the small blonde girl, staring at them.

 

“Mamma!” She yelled, turning around to run into the main part of the house, as the two boys cursed and struggled to get out of the pool. 

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Even repeated, climbing up the edge of the pool, followed by tugging on his boxers and scooping up his other clothes. 

 

Isak followed, and then proceeded behind Even in getting out of that house.

 

They climbed out the window, in only boxers, and ran across the street to Even’s car.

 

“Who lives there?” Isak panted, slumping in the passenger seat, as Even started the car, and drove off, just as the front porch light was flicked on.

 

“Some kid I went to elementary with.”

 

“Even!”

 

“Hva?” Even laughed innocently, turning onto the main road.

 

Isak couldn’t help but laugh with him, “Well, I hope that wasn’t all you planned for tonight?”

 

“Nei,” Even smiled, “I thought we could go to that dessert cafe that’s across from the record store. Have you been?”

 

Isak shook his head, “I think Eva has been, but I haven’t gotten the chance to try it.”

 

“Well, I’ll pull over and we can get dressed,” they laughed as Even did just as he said he would. “Then, we can go enjoy some sugar.”

 

They were on the side of the road, getting dressed, out in the open world, teasing each other.

 

“Next time, we can go hot tubbing,” Even said, making Isak laugh.

 

“Only if it isn’t illegal!”

 

“You had fun, admit it.”

 

“Okay, yeah, I did.”

 

“And plus, my parents have a hot tub, so we don’t have to trespass.”

 

Rolling his eyes, Isak climbed back into the car.

 

The dessert cafe that Even was talking about, was made from an old house. They renovated the house to have a main kitchen, and then all the other rooms were transformed to be sitting areas to enjoy your dessert. 

 

Isak and Even got their desserts, before going to a quiet back room. Nobody was in the room they’d chosen, and that was just how they liked it. 

 

The quietness, and the privacy.

 

“Even,” Isak licked his lips, looking up at Even.

 

“What’s up?”

 

Isak sighed, “How did you come out as pan?”

 

Even met Isak’s green eyes, surprised by the question, “I didn’t really. I just would date people. I sort of let people assume that I was bisexual, despite that not being true. It isn’t anyone’s business who I choose to love. That should be between me and the person that I’m dating.”

 

“Do your parents know?”

 

Even nodded, “But I didn’t really tell them because I wanted to come out, or that I was ready to. I did it because they asked me. When I first brought a boy home, they thought that I was gay. But, when I didn’t stop going out with girls, even though I was seeing boys, they got curious. So, I just answered their questions. I told them that I just loved people. I love the stories they have to tell, and I love what makes them individualized.”

 

“How did they take it? I know that you’re close with them, and always have been, but what did they say?”

 

“Not much,” Even shrugged. “It was just a normal conversation. They did tell me that they still loved me and supported me, but they never made me feel different because of it. And, they never dug around. They respected my privacy, and my preferences.”

 

“What do you think you’re parents would think of me?” Isak mumbled, looking down at his fork.

 

Even slid his chair closer, leaning into Isak’s space, “I think they’d love you.”


	10. "you make me so happy."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evak fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is short, and sorry it's late. Also, sorry if there are typos. Jeez. Lazy writer the last few weeks, guys. I love you though!! Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyyy!!❤️❤️

“So,” Even started, pulling Isak by the hand. They’d left the dessert cafe, and were walking down the sidewalk with their fingers locked, and swinging between them.

“Ja?”

“How do you feel about dancing?”

“Dancing? I can’t dance.”

“Nei?” Even smiled, looking over at Isak.

“Nei. I’ve got two left feet. I’d trip over myself, and always end up embarrassed in front of everyone in the room”

Even stopped them, turning to face Isak with eyebrows arched high, “What if it was just the two of us?”

Isak smirked, “Then i’d be embarrassing myself in front of you.”

Even leaned down, catching Isak’s lips with his own, “It’ll be fun, and you shouldn't ever feel embarrassed when you're with me, baby.”

“Fine, but where does this fit into your plan? You said nudity, sweets and romance.”

“Right,” Even smiled, “Skinny dipping, nudity. Sweets, dessert. Romance, slow dancing with my baby.”

“We’re going to slow dance?”

“Oh, yeah.”

Isak looked into Even’s blue eyes, “Where?”

With a wink, and a kiss on the cheek, Even pulled them down the sidewalk again, giving Isak no answer.

They returned to Even’s car, and drove through the night. It wasn't long until Isak recognized the route they were on, as they go closer and closer to their apartment building.

“Our building? What, are we going to hang out in the lobby?”

“Nei!” Even laughed, “Just trust me.”

“Oh, I've got it,” Isak teased, “We’re going to dance in your living room.”

Even chuckled, entangling his fingers with Isak’s, “Oh, love, stop your guessing. It will get you nowhere.”

After parking, Even got out and opened Isak’s door, holding his hand out for him. Isak accepted, stepping out of the car, and tucking himself under Even’s arm, “Alright, then. Show me a romantic night, Even. Make me swoon.”

With a fond smile, Even kissed Isak. It was domestic, and soft, but it held so many feelings that they hadn't talked about yet.

The kiss made Isak feel complete. And real.

It made Isak feel wanted, and cared about. Isak couldn't help but feel like he belonged with Even.

Isak pulled back, looking deeply into Even’s blues.

“In every universe,” Even started, “I make you swoon.”

The green eyed boy laughed, hiding his face in Even’s shoulder, “You've got quite the ego, mister Bech Næsheim.”

“Only when it comes to you.”

“And why is that?”

Even reached up, touching Isak’s cheek, and watching it flush. He made Isak feel warm inside, “Because I've never been more confident about anything in my life than I am about you.”

Isak couldn't bite back his smile. He broke into a full grin, before leaning up to kiss Even.

It wasn't domestic and soft like before, though. It was passionate, and intense.

They kissed.

And they kissed.

And they kissed.

Isak couldn't get enough, and Even seemed to not have a shortage of kisses to give him. Isak felt high on life. He felt high on Even.

He wanted Even.

He needed him.

Isak couldn't see his life without Even, and he didn't want to know what it would be like if he didn't have him anymore. He already got a taste of what it's like, and he could say he was not a fan of an Even-less life.

He admired so much about the older man.

He would do anything for him.

He could confidently say that he would take a bullet for Even. He would die for him.

Because he was desperately in love with him.

It didn't take him long to fall in love, but boy, was it a journey doing so.

Even moaned quietly in the back of his throat, and that was Isak’s cue to slow it down.

He turned the motions of their making out to a quick repetition of pecks, until they altered to long, closed mouth kisses.

Even stared down into Isak’s emerald orbs, before his heaving breathing, turned to a breathy laugh, as he pulled out a bandana from his pocket.

“All good dates have a surprise,” he kissed Isak when his face grew confused. “Put this on.”

“You're fucking with me, right?”

Even shook his head.

“You're blindfolding me?”

“Ja, will you just put it on?”

“How do I know you won't do something to me? Like throw me in your trunk and drive away to murder me.”

“It's a blindfold, sweetheart, not handcuffs and a gag.”

Isak scoffed, snatching the bandana from Even’s hands, before mumbling, quietly, “I bet you'd like that, though, now wouldn't you?”

It wasn't meant for Even to actually hear, but Isak wasn't as quiet as he thought he was, as he heard Even’s loud laugh fill the cool night air.

He rolled his eyes, before putting the bandana over his eyes, and tying it behind his head. “There, happy?”

“Yes,” Even whispered, pulling Isak closer to him, before kissing him, again. Isak released Even’s lips with a pop, as he leaned back, only for Even to lean into his ear, “Let's go have a dance party.”

Isak laughed, dropping his last defenses, and letting himself be pulled wherever Even was taking them. For Isak’s sake, Even let him peek under the blindfold as they walked up the majority of the stairs. But, for the last flight, Even picked Isak up, bridal style, as he walked up the steps, and stopped at an exit.

He quietly opened the metal door, and led Isak out, before shutting the door behind them.

“Ready?”

Isak nodded.

“Take off your blindfold.”

He did as directed, pulling it down off his eyes, and immediately dropping his jaw.

“When did you do this?”

“Earlier today, but I had some help.”

Looking around, Isak first took notice that they were on the roof. They had a perfect view of the city around them below, and the shining stars above.

But, that's not what had Isak in awe.

Even had laid out a perfect date before his eyes.

With a thick blanket covering the ground, and a few candles lit, Isak couldn't help but smile.

There was beer in a cooler, and pillows set up in a decorative way, with soft music playing in the background.

A red rose lay on the blanket, and it made Isak feel like a priority.

“A rose and candles?”

Even hummed, wrapping his arms around Isak from behind, kissing his neck between words, “Only,” kiss, “for,” kiss, “the best,” kiss.

Isak leaned back into Even’s chest, “So, who of your friends do I have to thank for this?”

Even smiled against Isak’s skin, “Yousef and Sana.”

“Really?”

Even nodded, “They came and lit the candles and put beer out when we left the cafe.”

“You planned all of this, for me?”

Even smiled, “Of course I did.”

“I keep thinking about something,” Isak started, changing the subject, as he wandered over the the blanket, “How come you never came up to me? You know, before the club thing? Or before that - last semester, even?”

Even shrugged, sitting down beside Isak on the blanket, handing him a beer, “I was scared… I guess.”

“Why?”

“I didn't want to be rejected by someone I really liked.”

“But you didn't even know me?”

Even smiled, touching his thumb to Isak’s chin, before dragging it along his cheek, “I didn't have to.”

Isak gave a sheepish smile, leaning in toward Even, and tilting his head up for a kiss.

Even happily obliged, connecting their lips in the middle.

The younger grinned against Even’s lips, letting himself fall deeper and deeper in love with the beautiful blue eyed man.

Taking it a step further, Even guided Isak onto his back, deepening the kiss, and running his fingers through Isak’s curls.

“Baby,” Isak moaned into Even’s mouth when his hands went wandering down Isak’s stomach, pulling the buttoned shirt free from the waistband of his pants.

Even’s mouth broke off from Isak’s so he could kiss down his neck, and lick his jaw.

He did, gaining verbal pleasure from Isak.

Isak felt warm, like putty. He felt so good with Even touching him like this, and he didn't want it to stop.

Isak felt Even’s fingers quick at work, unbuttoning Isak’s shirt, opening it to reveal his body, “Even.”

Isak was panting, and when Even’s lips found Isak’s skin, he could hardly breathe.

While kissing Isak’s body, Even was busy unbuttoning his own shirt, needing to feel Isak, skin to skin? Like they had earlier that night.

“Baby? Baby, baby?” Isak mumbled, pulling Even’s face up to him again, kissing him a few times. Even’s fingers found a home, slotted in the front of Isak’s pants, between the fabric and his hip bones. “Should we really do this here?”

Even smiled, “It's a beautiful night, and I'm here, looking over this beautiful city, with my beautiful boyfriend. I can't think of a better circumstance to give myself to you.”

I love you.

Isak’s thoughts stayed in his head, on repeat, as he reached out, pulling Even back down for a heated kiss.

I love you.

Isak's thoughts stayed in his head, as he felt Even discard the remaining clothing they were wearing.

I love you.

Isak's thoughts stayed in his head, as he watched Even kiss his birthmark, right between his hip and his groin, in the dip of his V line.

I love you.

Isak's thought stayed in his head, as he watched Even look up at him in wonder, listening to him go on about how much he loved the birthmark - how hot it was.

I love you.

Isak couldn't stop his thoughts, as he felt everything Even was willing to give him - which was everything. Isak could stop how much he loved Even and how much his love grew for Even that night.

“You’re my everything,” Even whispered to Isak, as Isak tightened his legs around Even’s waist. He wanted to cry of joy, because he couldn't see life getting better than that.

Because that night was perfect.

That moment was perfect.

That starry eyed boy was perfect.

Isak wasn't sure how he got so lucky.

° ° °

With a blanket draped across their bodies, and his cheek resting on Even’s chest, Isak felt more at home than ever before.

They'd just shown how much they meant to each other, and Isak was on cloud nine. His head was in the clouds, and he felt so much genuine happiness, that he felt like crying.

He felt Even’s brushed kisses in his hair, and his soft touches along his spine, as he drags his fingertips across his back.

Isak was sure he could live that moment for all of infinity and be nothing but happy.

“You make me so happy,” Isak whispered into the dark sky.

He felt Even smiling against his forehead, before kisses are peppered along his face, “You make me happy, too, Issy.”


	11. "don't blame yourself, Isak."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak gets some support from his friends. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONLY A FEW CHAPTERS LEFT!  
> I cannot believe this is almost over.  
> I've had so much fun writing this story, and I'm excited to write more. If you have anything specific you want to read in the future, drop me a comment!<3  
> I heart you all so hard, and could not have gotten this far without you.  
> THANK YOU SO MUCHHHHH!!

“You okay, babe?”

 

Isak nodded against Even’s chest.

 

They were still lying under the stars, watching the night.

 

Even pulled the blankets further up around Isak’s body, making sure that he wasn’t too chilly. It was almost April, and Norway was still pretty cold.

 

They’d put their clothes back on not too long after their intimate acts, due to the cool wind they were feeling after they’d finished.

 

“Hey, Is?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

Even kissed Isak’s forehead, rubbing his arms up and down. “Get up.”

 

Isak looked confused, “Hva? No, I don’t want to.”

 

“C’mon.”

 

Even slipped out from underneath Isak, standing up, and reaching a hand out for Isak.

 

“Baby, c’mon.”

 

Isak sighed, rolling his eyes, as he took Even’s hand, and stood up, but kept he blanket around his shoulders.

 

Even tapped around on his phone for a minute, before Isak heard music filling the air.

 

And he couldn’t help but laugh.

 

And Even thought the sight of Isak laughing, was the most beautiful thing in the world.

 

“Slow dancing?”

 

Even nodded, “Yeah. We didn’t do it earlier, and I really want to dance with you.”

 

Isak blushed, stepping closer to Even, with his hands holding the corners of the blanket, and his wrists crossed over his chest.

 

“Okay, fine, but I’m keeping the blanket.”

 

Even smiled, “Perfect.”

 

Isak felt Even’s arms go around his back, and Isak leaned into him. He kept his arms tight to his chest and snuggled into Even’s body, feeling his warmth, and loving every second of it.

 

“You’re warm,” Isak muffled against Even’s neck.

 

“And you’re fucking adorable,” Even chuckled, rubbing Isak’s back.

 

“You’re sweet,” Isak smiled, kissing Even’s neck, and jaw. “You’re fucking hot, too.”

 

Even chuckled again, making Isak grin, as they swayed to the song.

 

“What song is this? I’ve never heard it,” Isak asked.

 

“Do you like it?”

 

Isak nodded against Even’s shoulder, “It sounds like a song you’d hear in a movie. You know, like when the main character is going through a shit time, and they have some big decision to make.”

 

“Oh, yeah?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Well, it’s called Dauðalogn. It’s Icelandic.”

 

“It’s beautiful. What does it mean?”

 

Even smiled, softly, hugging Isak closer, as he looked over the city of Oslo, “Dead calm.”

 

Isak didn’t respond, just closed his eyes, and listened to the words float through his mind, as Even swayed them slowly, littering kisses in Isak’s hair, and on his forehead.

 

They danced through the remainder of the song, and Isak finally lifted his head, looking into Even’s blue eyes, “Thank you, for everything.”

 

“I love spending time with you Isak. There isn’t anywhere else in the world I want to be, than right here, with you.”

 

Isak smiled, leaning up, connecting their lips in a soft hum, “Me, too.”

 

“You’re beautiful, Is.”

 

“Not as beautiful as you, Ev.”

 

Even smirked, winking, “You’re right.”

 

Isak tipped his head to the sky, letting out a laugh, before he looked to Even again, “At least you know.”

 

“Sure,” Even put their foreheads together.

 

“We should go back inside,” Isak whispered.

 

“Are you cold?”

 

Isak nodded, “Fucking freezing, and now I’m hungry, too.”

 

Even laughed, “Okay, let me gather everything.”

 

The two of them folded up all the blankets, and got everything together, before heading back to their apartments. They dropped the stuff off at Even’s, before going to Isak’s to hang out more.

 

“Now, what have you two been up to? I see guilty faces.”

 

“Eskild?” Isak laughed, surprised, giving Eskild a hug, “What are you doing here?”

 

“Noora came to see Eva and Vilde, so I thought I would come hang out with you for a bit, but you weren’t here. So, instead I had girl talk with the girls, and watched a movie on your laptop, while waiting for you.”

 

“Hva? How’d you know the password to my laptop?”

 

Eskild chuckled, “For such a smart guy, you are such an idiot for putting your birthday as your password.”

 

“Fuck, wow. Okay, then.”

 

“And since you are now failing to be a good host, I’ll just introduce myself to the hot specimen behind you.”

 

Eskild stepped around Isak, holding his hand out to Even, “Hello, angel. I’m Eskild. Considering the way Isak is walking, and that blush on his face, you must be Even?”

 

“Eskild!” Isak shouted, feeling embarrassed, even though Even just chuckled.

 

“You are correct,” Even told Eskild, glancing at Isak, who was covering his face with his hands.

 

“Hey,” Eskild defended, looking at Isak, “There’s no shame in being taken care of by your boyfriend.”

 

The statement would’ve been endearing if it weren’t for Eskild’s teasing tone or the fact that Eskild was talking about Even and Isak having sex.

 

“Aw, baby,” Even smirked, looking at Isak’s pout, before going over there and pulling him tight against his chest.

 

Eskild sighed, “You two are so much cuter than I had pictured.”

 

Isak blushed deeper, burying his face in Even’s neck.

 

He ignored the conversation between Even and Eskild, until Eva and the girls came out to see them.

 

Even greeted them all politely, and Isak took residency on the couch, still wrapped in the blanket, and that's when he realized the blanket smelled like Even.

 

He smiled, snuggling into it more, as Eva sat down beside him.

 

“So,” she whispered. “What happened?”

 

Isak smirked, before whispering back, blushing. Knowing if he didn't tell her now, she'd find out in some creative way by Eskild. “We had sex on the roof.”

 

“Hva faen! Really?”

 

“Shh, please, Eva!”

 

“Sorry, sorry, but you what?”

 

Isak just nodded, smiling to himself and the soreness he felt. It was a good sore.

 

“On the roof? Wasn't it cold?”

 

Isak shrugged, “It was way too hot to feel the cold.”

 

“Oh, my God. Then what?”

 

“And then we slow danced to this really good song. I don't remember what it was called - but it was in Icelandic and it made for the most perfect night.”

 

“Oh my God. So what did you do tonight?”

 

“We skinny dipped in some stranger's house - like we fucking broke in,” Isak shook his head in disbelief. “Anyhow, after that, we went and had dessert, and then ended with sex and dancing.”

 

“And the thing in your room? What was that?”

 

“What do you mean the thing in my room?”

 

Eva smiled, “The little box on your bed?”

 

Isak dipped his bros, looking over at Even, who was laughing with Eskild and the other two girls.

 

“I didn't see any box?”

 

“I think it's from him. It has a red ribbon on it and everything.”

 

“I don't know. I'll go in there with him later, and I'm sure I'll find out.”

 

Eva nodded, “Good, because I want to know what's inside of it.”

 

“Me too.”

 

“I see you got another rose,” Eva points to the flower resting on the coffee table.

 

Isak nodded with a grin, “Yeah. I can put it with the other now.”

 

Isak had kept and dried the first rose Even ever gave him. He just couldn’t throw it out.

 

“Are you going to dry every rose that he gives you?”

 

“I think so. For now, at least.”

 

Eva leaned her head on Isak’s shoulder, “Why?”

 

“Because,” Isak leaned his head on hers, “red roses are romantic, and Even is kind of a romantic creature. I want to hold on to every piece of that.”

 

“And you say that he's a sap.”

 

Isak laughed, “He kind of makes me sappy.”

 

“I can tell.”

 

They watched the others talk for a while, and continued having random conversations here and there, until Isak yawned.

 

“Do you want me to clear everyone out?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Is Even staying the night?”

 

Isak shrugged, “I don't know. If he wants to.”

 

Eva nodded, before getting up and interrupting everyone’s conversation, “Alright, alright. It's getting late, and Isak and Even have a date to finish up.”

 

Eskild was dramatic in his goodbyes, showing faux offense at being kicked out. Noora just rolled her eyes and pushed him towards the door.

 

When it was just the four of them, Eva and Vilde said goodnight, closing themselves in Eva’s room.

 

“C’mon, I have something for you.”

 

Isak smiled, taking Even’s hand, yawning again.

 

Even sure knew how to tire him out.

 

They entered Isak’s room, being met with a box, sitting on Isak’s bed.

 

“But what's it for?”

 

Even kissed the apple of Isak’s cheek, “I told you that I had a surprise for you, didn't I?”

 

“Yeah, but what did I do to deserve it?”

 

“I just wanted to give you something that showed you just how important you are to me.”

 

“You know,” Isak smirked, looking up at Even, “you're making me look bad. Why are you always planning everything? And spending money on me?”

 

Even just chuckled, flashing a crinkly eyed smile, “Because I can. And by the way, this didn't cost me anything. Just a little bit of time.”

 

Isak blushed, opening the box, with Even pressed firmly against his back, hands settled on Isak’s stomach.

 

Inside, there was a stack of papers. They were all different kinds of paper. Some were torn, and some were neat squares.

 

Isak picked them up, seeing little doodles on all of them. They were little cartoons.

 

“What are these?”

 

“The older ones, are before we really met. If we were both in the quad or at some party, and I saw you, I'd doodle a little picture of you. The later ones, these are after we started hanging out. They're all about parallel universes.”

 

Looking at some of the older ones, seeing little animations of himself. Single-framed. With a lot of expression in a few strokes.

 

Green eyes turned toward blue, “You drew these?”

 

Even nodded, biting his lip.

 

Isak picked up on of the newer ones. It was during the time they weren't really talking much. The day they went for pizza with Jonas and Yousef.

 

In one frame, there was a doodle of the Isak and Even at the table eating pizza, not touching and turned away from each other. In the second frame, there was the two of them eating pizza, with Even’s arm around Isak, and a blush dusting Isak’s cheeks.

 

Below the second box, it read: “The same time in a completely different place in the universe.”

 

Isak flipped through some.

 

One was of Even’s moving day, and had speech bubbles.

 

The first frame had Isak and Even talking, there's a box in Even’s hands. And Isak was cancelling their date. His speech bubble saying, “It's just not a good time.”

 

And the second frame had a similar scene. Except, this time, they both have boxes, insinuating that Isak was helping Even move in. Isak wasn't saying anything about cancelling their plans. Instead, his speech bubble read, “Where are we going on our date?”

 

And again, below the second box, showing a separate reality, said, “In a different universe.”

 

Even pointed at this drawing in Isak’s hand, “I drew this one, when you rejected me. It wasn't until after we talked about the universe and its parallels that I added the last part.”

 

“How many of these did you do?”

 

“Dozens.”

 

Isak smiled, feeling his heart swell, as he looked at another one.

 

Single-framed.

 

Even and Isak at the record store where they become official.

 

Isak sitting on the counter, Even standing in front of him.

 

“Be my boyfriend,” the cartoon Even said.

 

“Okay,” cartoon Isak replied.

 

And a small text box below, it said, “In every universe.”

 

“Did you draw this last night?”

 

Even nodded, “I couldn't stop thinking about you.”

 

Isak smiled, putting the comics back in the box and reaching over to put it on his desk. “I love it,” he said, wrapping his arms around Even’s neck, “Thank you.”

 

Even leaned down, kissing him, firmly.

 

They found themselves on Isak’s bed shortly after. Their bodies molded and warm. Their breaths heaving. The hands wandering.

 

“Let me please you, baby,” Even mumbled, kissing Isak’s neck.

 

“Again, so soon?” Isak laughed, teasing Even, but knowing Even wasn't the only one who wanted this.

 

Even knew that, too, especially when Isak let out a compromising moan.

 

“Fuck,” the green eyed boy groaned, as he wrapped his legs around Even’s hips.

 

“I never want to stop making you feel good,” Even whispered, and Isak dropped any defenses he had left.

 

° ° °

 

Isak woke up the following morning.

 

Sore and sleep warm.

 

He stretched out, before realizing he was in bed alone.

 

If there was anything Isak hated, it was waking up naked with nobody in bed beside him.

 

Sighing, he blinked at the ceiling, before getting up, and putting on some clothes.

 

He stumbled to the door, nearly tripping, “What the hell?” His muttered words flitted through the room, before falling silent.

 

The box Even gave him the night before was what he'd almost tripped on. But all the drawings were scattered across the floor.

 

“What the hell?” He said again, not sure what happened, as he bent down to pile them up and put them back in the box.

 

Even must have been looking at them or something.

 

After they were cleaned up, Isak left the room, in search of his boyfriend.

 

“Ev?” Isak called, walking into the kitchen.

 

He wasn't met with his beautiful boyfriend though. Instead, Eva and Vilde were pushed up against each other, lips crushed together.

 

Isak cleared his throat and the two girls jumped apart with blushes.

 

“Oh, hei, Isak,” Vilde mumbled, tucking hair messy behind her ear as she smiled sheepishly towards the ground.

 

“Uh, hei. Have you seen Even?”

 

Eva’s eyebrows dipped in the center, “Nei?”

 

“He’s not here?” Isak asked.

 

Vilde and Eva both shook their heads, and Eva spoke again, “I thought he was still in there with you.”

 

“Nei,” Isak whispered, starting to worry.

 

“Maybe he just had something to do today,” Vilde offered, but Isak quickly denied the thought.

 

“He would’ve left a note or texted me. He’s not one to just say nothing.”

 

Eva smiled at Isak, “You should text him, it’s probably nothing.”

 

_But what if it’s something?_

 

Isak just nodded, sending Even a short, light text.

 

………

_Even❤️_

 

_Left me without a morning_

_kiss? No note either?;)_

 

_………_

 

Isak didn’t get a reply.

 

He went to class, then work.

 

And around 23:00 he texted Even again.

 

………

_Even❤️_

 

_Baby?_

_You’re worrying me._

_Is everything okay?_

 

_………_

 

Again, no response.

 

Isak didn’t sleep that night. How could he, when Even was somewhere else? When he didn’t know what was going on.

 

When Isak got up in the morning, he had dark eyes, and a sadness he was carrying.

 

_Oh, my god._

 

Isak thought, looking in the mirror.

 

_What if Even was manic? And I didn’t even notice? What if something happened? This is all my fault._

 

_………_

_Even❤️_

 

_Ev? I’m really worried._

_Please, tell me you’re okay._

_And safe._

_Are you with your parents?_

_Please, just call me._

_………_

 

Isak was panicking. He had so much to do that day, but he couldn’t find it in himself to do any of it. Especially, when he didn’t know what was going on with Even.

 

After work, that day, Isak went home.

 

He went straight to his room, ignoring Eva and Vilde’s questions.

 

He grabbed his phone and sat on his bed, dialing Even’s number.

 

Straight to voicemail.

 

Isak ended the call, and dialed the number again.

 

Voicemail, again.

 

“Uh, hei, baby. I miss you. I don’t know what’s going on, but I hope you’re okay. I’m so fucking worried about you. Please, just call me.”

 

Isak couldn’t eat.

 

And he couldn’t sleep.

 

The stress and worry he was feeling owned him.

 

He had no control of anything.

 

° ° °

 

Two days later, after more unanswered texts and missed calls, Isak was feeling exhausted. He didn't know where to look for Even, he didn’t know how to reach out to his parents. He felt useless.

 

He was hanging out in his room, staring at his phone, when a knock sounded at his bedroom door.

 

He didn’t say anything.

 

He didn’t care who it was or what they had to say.

 

But the door opened anyway.

 

“Isak?”

 

Noora.

 

Isak remained quiet, not lifting his eyes.

 

“I know this isn’t really the right thing to ask, but, are you okay?”

 

Isak shrugged, before shaking his head, “Not really.”

 

“Have you heard from him?”

 

He shook his head again.

 

“Well, I found out through the school that he’s on medical leave, if that helps.”

 

“I figured he was.”

 

“Don’t blame yourself, Isak.”

 

Isak lifted a shoulder, helplessly, “What am I supposed to do? How can I not blame myself? I don’t even know what fucking happened!”

 

Hot, angry tears trailed his cheeks.

 

Next thing he knew, Noora was hugging him.

 

“It’s okay,” she whispered.

 

Isak let out an embarrassing sob, which invited in four other girls.

 

Noora, Eva, Vilde, Sana and Chris were all in his room, then.

 

Sitting around him on his bed.

 

Giving him a group hug.

 

“I called the guys,” Eva said. “They’re going to come hang out with you.”

 

Isak didn’t know what to say.

 

He didn’t feel like he deserved to have all these amazing people in his life.

 

Sana met Isak’s eye, “Elias is trying to find out what’s going on. He thinks Even is with his parents, but he’ll let you know the moment he finds out.”

 

Isak nodded, holding close to the hug, because it seemed like the other thing holding him together.

 

Shortly after, the boys got there, and replaced the girls on Isak’s bed.

 

The guys rarely had sentimental moments, but there they were.

 

Jonas, Mahdi and Magnus all holding onto Isak, while Isak talked himself through his emotions.

 

“We love you,” Mags said.

 

Isak smiled, “I know.”

 

“Everything is gonna be okay, bro,” Mahdi mumbled, patting Isak’s back.

 

Isak nodded, before pulling out of the group hug, feeling overwhelmed, “I’ve been kind of a mess all week, so, can we… play FIFA, or something?”

 

“Only if you’re ready for me to kick your ass,” Jonas teased, bringing a genuine, bright smile to Isak’s face.

 

“Fuck you.”

 

They all laughed.

 

And Isak felt so much gratitude for his friends.

 

Despite how much he missed Even.

 

Despite how fucking scared and unsure he was.


	12. "you kind of inspired my confidence."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak's friends are there for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short, I know, but I really wanted to do a fast update, and I kind of like that this chapter is short.  
> Also, I didn't read it after I wrote it, bc lazy lol, so if the typos are real bad, let me know and I'll edit this and repost it!(:
> 
> Much love for you all. Thank you for all the love in return.
> 
> Y'all are the fricken best.

Jonas had stayed with Isak for a few days, making sure he was okay.

 

Isak appreciated it, because he was just so confused and sad. It had been nine days since he’d seen Even, and he still didn’t know where he was.

 

He hadn’t heard anything from Elias, yet.

 

And Yousef and Mikael tended to deflect him if he asked.

 

Isak wasn’t eating much, and he definitely wasn’t sleeping much.

 

Dr.Lie gave him a few days off, after Jonas called in and explained what was going on.

 

Isak wasn’t all the happy about that, but when he tried going in for his shift, Dr.Lie and Dr.Olsen both sent him away.

 

“I’m fine,” he’d said.

 

“Isak,” Dr.Lie spoke, staring him in the eyes, “I don’t want to see you here until Monday. I mean it.”

 

His stern tone was enough to keep Isak away, while his life ate away at him.

 

He was somehow keeping up on his classes, and upholding good grades, but all he could think about was Even.

 

“Hey, Is?” Isak heard Jonas say, standing in the doorway of his room.

 

Isak looked up, but didn’t say anyting.

 

“I’m going to head home for a few days. If you need me, just call.”

 

Iska nodded, feeling saddened that his friend was leaving. He did not want to be a burden, thought, so he just watched Jonas leave, before lying down in bed, turning on some music.

 

It was Even’s most played playlist on his Spotify.

 

It wasn’t long before Isak was sending Even yet another text.

 

One more meeting the hundred others

 

……….

_Even❤️_

 

_I miss you._

_………_

 

He sent another, and another.

 

As tears gathered in his eyes.

 

………

_Even❤️_

 

_I just want to know_

_you’re okay._

 

_Where are you?_

 

_❤️❤️❤️_

_………_

 

It wasn’t until the eighth song he heard that he really broke.

 

Filling the air, soft Icelandic words floated around Isak.

 

As Dauðalogn played, Isak’s tears were freed, and they raced against his skin.

 

………

_Even❤️_

 

_Please._

 

_Come home to me._

_………_

 

That night, Isak stayed up, playing Dauðalogn on repeat, while he looked at and read each and every one of Even’s cartoon drawings.

 

He put them in chronological order the best he could, before trying to call Even’s phone again.

 

The message he left wasn’t much more than broken cries.

 

º º º

 

The following evening, Isak got a text.

 

………

_Unknown Number_

  


_Hei, Isak._

_It’s Elias._

_He’s with his parents,_

_right now. It’s not_

_really a good time for_

_him. He usually doesn’t_

_touch his phone when he’s_

_like this._

 

_But he’s okay?_

_Can I see him?_

 

_E:_

_He’s fine. But it’s probably_

_best if you give him some_

_space._

 

_I can’t see him?_

 

_E:_

_His mom will call you_

_tomorrow. Wait until then,_

_she’ll tell you if you can visit._

 

_Have you seen him?_

 

_E:_

_Nei._

_Mikael did, though. Yesterday._

_But, like I said, just wait for his mom._

 

_………_

 

Isak wasn’t sure what to say back, so he didn’t say anything at all.

 

He texted Sana, though.

 

………

_Sanasol_

 

_I miss him._

 

_I know._

_But he’s okay._

_Did Elias text you?_

 

_Yeah. But he didn’t really_

_soothe my nerves._

 

_He’s okay, Isak._

_I talked to Yousef, today._

_He talked to Mikael._

 

_Did he say how_

_he was doing?_

 

_Not really._

_He’s depressed._

_So he didn’t say much._

_I guess he just slept the_

_whole time Mikael was there._

 

_I wish I could be_

_there with him._

 

_I know. You’ll see him_

_soon, I’m sure. Just keep_

_being patient._

 

_Yeah, I guess._

_Thanks, Sanasol._

 

_Anytime, Isabell._

_You’re gonna be okay._

_Just try to get some rest._

_………_

 

Isak tried doing what Sana said, as he just tried to chill, and destress.

 

He played some FIFA, did his homework, and made dinner with Eva.

 

Then, he showered, and watched a movie with Vilde while Eva did her homework.

 

“Hey, Isak?” Vilde said towards the end of the movie.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I’m really sorry for what is happening with Even.”

 

“Thanks, Vilde,” Isak whispered, afraid his voice would break if he spoke any louder.

 

Vilde turned more toward Isak, “And, um,” she started. “I know we aren’t close, but I just wanted to tell you that you’re one of the only reasons I felt confident enough to come out. I was way too scared to acknowledge my feelings in high school. If it weren’t for you, I probably would still be in the closet.”

 

“Really?”

 

She nodded, “Yeah. You kind of inspired my confidence.”

 

“I didn’t even know.”

 

Vilde smiled, “Because I never told anyone, until now.”

 

“Well, thank you.”

 

“I should be thanking you, Isak. I wouldn’t be where I am without you, and your bravery.”

 

Isak couldn’t speak, feeling his throat all choked up, so he just nodded.

 

Vilde grinned, leaning over and kissing Isak’s cheek, before getting up and going into Eva’s bedroom.

 

Isak genuinely felt exhausted and sad.

 

But, what Vilde admitted to him, definitely helped the sad part.

 

And the exhausted part took care of itself, for when he got in bed, sleep took him captive.

 

Because his body couldn’t stay awake any longer.


	13. "I had a decision to make."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things are looking up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOOO!
> 
> We're so close to the end. I think 1-2 more chapters and we can consider this story completed. 
> 
> Thank you so much for your support and kudos and comments. 
> 
> It all makes me so happy, and it boosts my love for writing. 
> 
> Also, I started an adoption AU, so if you're interested in that, go check it out on my profile(:   
> It's called "Family."
> 
> ANYWHO  
> I love you all. Thank you again, and I can't wait to write more for you!<3

“He’s doing okay, right now,” Even’s mom’s voice drifted through the phone, as Isak paced his kitchen, gripping his phone.

 

“Can I come see him?”

 

His mother, Laina, sighed. She sounded about as exhausted as Isak felt. “I think we can arrange something. He’s been sleeping all day, today. Maybe in a few days.”

 

Isak wished he could’ve just gone right then, but he understood boundaries, and recognized that it wasn’t his place to invite himself into their home, no matter how much he loved Even. “Alright, thank you for talking to me about this.”

 

“Of course,” Laina seemed pleased with Isak, “Even seems fond of you.”

 

Isak smiled at the floor, blushing, “He’s keen, yeah.”

 

“And you?”

 

“I’m a goner for him,” Isak didn’t realize he’d said it until after the words were out. 

 

“I think he’ll be happy to see you, Isak.”

 

“We’ll be in the same boat, then.”

 

“I do want to just inform you briefly, though.”

 

Isak took a deep breath, feeling his heart shift, “Okay?”

 

Laina hesitated, before speaking, “He’s very depressed, right now, Isak. He’s a hard sight to see, so, I just want to make sure you’re going to be okay. Seeing him like that isn’t easy.”

 

Isak gulped, “I think I can. I just miss him, so incredibly much. I need to see him.”

 

“Alright. Well, we’ll keep in touch the next few days, and figure something out that will work for you.”

 

“Okay,” Isak almost whispered. 

 

After they hung up, Isak couldn’t help but cry. 

 

Even was safe. 

 

° ° °

 

Isak couldn’t sleep again that night, so he decided to go for a walk. 

 

It was the earliest hours of the morning, around 2:00 or 3:00, and Isak felt calm. Walking around the quiet city, Isak felt relaxed. Like he was taking a break from all the heartache and stress he’d felt over the previous two weeks. 

 

With his hands tucked in his coat pockets, he breathed deeply, letting everything he was feeling come out in his exhale. 

 

He sat at a nearby park, glancing at the lit streets around him, and watching the moon and stars shine. 

 

He couldn’t help but think that everything will be okay. 

 

Eventually. 

 

……… 

_ Even❤️ _

 

_ I’ll be seeing you _

_ soon, baby. ❤️ _

 

_ ……… _

 

With sending his text, Isak stood up, ready to head home, with a clear mind.

 

He walked through the cool air, making his way back to the apartment, feeling lighter than he had since the last time he saw Even.

 

Taking a deep breath, isak watched the fog from his exhale fill the night, as he opened the entrance to his building. 

 

He got up the stairs and in his apartment, letting the warmth engulf him. He made his way to his room, where he stripped out of his layers, and climbed in bed, hugging his extra pillow close to him.

 

And that night, he slept.

 

º º º

 

In the morning, Isak was feeling refreshed.

 

He tackled his classes and went to work with a grin on his face.

 

Dr.Lie and Dr. Olsen didn’t question it, happy to see that Isak was feeling better.

 

And Isak’s mood was boosted even further when Anders came in for a little check up.

 

“Dr.Isak, my mama said you were sad. Why are you sad?”

 

Isak looked over his shoulder at Dr.Olsen, who was looked around the room in faux innocence. 

 

He knew she told Anders mom.

 

Isak turned back to Anders, “Because someone I love is really sick, and I can’t help them.”

 

“Sometimes mama cries when I’m sick.”

 

“It’s just like that,” Isak sighed, looking at Anders’ shoes. “Do you remember Even?”

 

“Yeah, he’s really tall.”

 

Isak chuckled, feeling like crying, “He is, isn’t he? Well, he’s really sick, and I can’t go see him.”

 

“Is he alone?” Anders asked with concerned eyebrows.

 

“No, I don’t think so. He’s with his mama, and she’s watching over him. She’s making sure he gets better.”

 

“Do you miss him?”

 

“I do.”

 

Anders smiled at Isak, “I think he misses you, too.”

 

Isak had a wave of emotion come over him, as he nodded, “Thanks, buddy.”

 

After Anders left, Dr.Olsen gave Isak a hug, and he let himself tear up, more.

 

“You love him?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Even? You said someone you love is sick.”

 

Isak smiled, feeling a saddened joy fill him up, “I love him more than anything I’ve ever loved.”

 

“He’ll come back to you, Isak.”

 

Isak nodded, really believing her.

 

On the way home from work that evening, Isak got a text from Even’s mom.

 

_ ……… _

_ Laina Bech Næsheim _

 

_ Even was asking about  _

_ you this morning. If you  _

_ want to come by around  _

_ lunchtime tomorrow,  _

_ we’d love to have you. _

 

_ I would love to. I have class  _

_ until 14:00. Is it okay if  _

_ I come after that? _

 

_ Of course. I’m looking  _

_ forward to meeting you. :) _

 

_ ……… _

 

Isak’s heart almost broke knowing that Even was asking about Isak and he wasn’t there.

 

But, he had to respect Laina and he wishes, so he sent Even another text.

 

……... 

_ Even❤️ _

_ I’m having a really good  _

_ day, today. Your mom just  _

_ made it better. She said  _

_ I could come and see  _

_ you tomorrow! So, be ready, Ev!  _

_ I can’t wait to be able to  _

_ hold you❤️ _

_ Miss you, and see you soon. _

 

………

 

Well, soon came sooner than Isak expected. 

 

At 00:47, just after midnight that night, there was a knock on the door.

 

Isak, confused, got up to go answer it. He didn’t want Eva to wake up, since she’d just said goodbye to Vilde the night before, and was having an emotional day.

 

But honestly, who the fuck is knocking on the door at almost one in the morning?

 

Isak couldn’t be upset though, because the face he saw when he opened the door, had him in shocked hysterics. He pulled a crying Even into his arms, holding him so incredibly tight, as pulled him inside, before kicking the door shut.

 

“Are you okay? Are you hurt?”

 

Even ignored Isak’s questions, just burying his face in Isak’s warm neck.

 

“Let’s get you in bed,” Isak whispered, walking Even to his room, where he helped Even out of his coat, and into one of Isak’s hoodies.

 

Even got into Isak’s bed, having yet to say a single word, while Isak was going into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

 

He brought it back for Even, but it was left ignored on the nightstand.

 

“Please, tell me you’re okay.”

 

Even nodded, slipping further under the sheets even more, snuggling into himself, before Isak crawled in bed, too. Even moved just enough to put his head on Isak’s chest, wrapping his arms around his waist. Isak couldn’t help but run his fingers through Even’s hair, and pepper little kisses on the crown of his head. And, once he heard Even’s breaths deepen, a sure sign he was sleeping, he reached to his nightstand, sending a text to Laina.

 

………

_ Laina Bech Næsheim _

 

_ Even just showed up at  _

_ my door. He’s safe with me.  _

_ He’s sleeping, right now,  _

_ but I can bring him back  _

_ to you in the morning,  _

_ if that makes you  _

_ more comfortable. _

 

_ ……… _

 

In the morning, Isak got up to eat breakfast, leaving Even in bed, sleeping. He did some homework, and called Dr.Lie to say he couldn’t work today.

 

Laina texted Isak back, and said that Even was okay to stay with him, but if Isak had any questions or needed help to call.

 

Isak felt relieved that Laina felt comfortable enough to let Even be under Isak’s care.

 

Isak planned on skipping class, and getting notes from a classmate later on, because Even was more important that one class.

 

He waited for Even to wake up, and when he did, Isak brought him cheese toast. Even was able to eat half of it. Very slowly, but Isak was satisfied enough with the outcome.

 

“Do you want to take a shower?”

 

Even slowly nodded.

 

“Do you want me to shower with you?”

 

Even looked unsure, not answering, but feeling exhausted.

 

Isak smiled, tucking hair behind Even’s ear, “You’re so tired, Ev. Let me wash you. Let me help you.”

 

Finally, Even’s dull eyes met Isak’s, before he muttered, “Okay.”

 

Isak knew Eva wasn’t home, so he felt comfortable taking care of Even with nobody’s eyes on them.

 

They made it to the bathroom, when Isak undressed both of them, littering kisses on Even’s face, getting the tiniest smile out of him.

 

That was a success to Isak.

 

After showering, Isak helped Even into clean clothes, before snuggling him into a nap. Isak hadn’t realized how much Even slept during a depression, and it made Isak’s heart hurt. Even was so exhausted, and sad, and hopeless.

 

Isak never wanted to leave Even’s side. He wanted to hold him forever, and kiss him forever. 

 

He wanted to love him forever.

 

After a few hours, Even woke up, staring up at Isak with bright blue eyes. He remained silent for some time, while Isak smiled softly at him, occasionally leaning over to kiss his cheek.

 

“I missed you,” Even’s voice was scratchy, but his words made Isak’s heart melt.

 

“I missed you, too.”

 

Even sighed, “I listened to the song, last night.”

 

“What song?”

 

“Dauðalogn,” Even whispered. “I was thinking about you.”

 

Isak stayed quiet, waiting for more.

 

“I thought about what you said about it.”

 

“What did I say?”

 

“You said that it was a song you’d hear in a movie when the main character is going through some stuff, and has to make a decision.”

 

Isak nodded, remembering how he had said that, while dancing on the roof.

 

“I thought about how I’m the main character, and this my movie. I had a decision to make.”

 

“What decision?”

 

Even sighed, moving closer to cuddle into Isak, more, “You. I read all your texts and listened to your voicemails. And yesterday, I just felt like I needed you. I always need you.”

 

Isak hid his watery eyes in Even’s hair, “I need you, too.”

 

“One time, you told me that you felt safe with me.”

 

Isak nodded, kissing Even’s forehead, “I remember.”

 

“I feel safe with you, too.”

 

Isak broke then. Letting the tears slip down his cheeks, “You’ll always be safe with me, Even.”


	14. "how are you doing with all this?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak visits Eskild.  
> He also talks to Sana.  
> And he waits outside of therapy for Even.  
> Even (finally) meets Isak's mamma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE'RE SO CLOSE TO THE END OMG
> 
> I apologize again for typos, I've turned into a lazy writer and have no motivation to edit so.... sorry bout it haha
> 
> but I hope you enjoy it!!(:
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated.
> 
> I LOVE YOU, THANK YOU, AND ENJOYYY!!<3

Three days later, and Even was starting to get a little bit of strength back. He was eating more than he was when he first came to Isak, and he was drinking more water. He wasn’t sleeping twenty hours of the day, and had resigned to fourteen. 

 

Isak knee there was still a while to go before Even would be feeling like himself again, so he waited patiently. He brought him food and drink. He helped shower him, again. He held him each night as they slept, and whispered sweet nothings in his ear. 

 

The only time Isak left Even was for class or work, by he made sure Eva was there if he couldn’t be. 

 

On his way home from work that day, Isak stopped by kollektivet, it was the only time he was away from Even for a reason beside work or school. He was just really wanting to see Eskild before heading home. 

 

“Hey, baby gay,” Eskild smiled, answering the door. 

 

“Hi, Eskild,” Isak sighed, smiling back as Eskild. 

 

Eskild pulled Isak in a hug, and Isak couldn’t help but smile. The previous few weeks, he had felt so grateful for the support he was getting from his friends. And Eskild was no different. 

 

“How’re you holding up?”

 

Isak nodded, “Good, I guess.”

 

“How’s Even?”

 

“Not himself. He’s getting there, but he’s still sleeping quite a bit more than normal. I’m just trying to be there for him the best I can.”

 

“Is he… talking? Like, is he holding conversation?”

 

Isak shrugged, “Um, yeah. He’s trying. A lot of it is just nodding or grunting.”

 

Eskild smiled sadly, “He’ll get there.”

 

“I know. It’s hard seeing him like that, though.”

 

“Have you told him, yet? That you love him?”

 

“Nei,” Isak huffed, running a hand through his hair.

 

“You should, Isak,” Eskild advised. “It’s probably just what he needs to hear, right now.”

 

Isak didn’t say anything, just thought about what he’d said.

 

“Anyway, I’ve got to tell you have Noora and I did the other day!”

 

Isak was relieved for the distraction, and Eskild was overly excited as he told the story.

 

And, by the time Isak was headed home, he felt lighter, and ready to see his boyfriend again.

 

“Hei, Ev,” Isak said, coming into the room, taking off his jacket, before crawling into bed. “How was your day, today?”

 

Even nodded, looking up at Isak, who was then hovering over him.

 

“It was good?”

 

“Yeah,” Even whispering, giving a small smile.

 

Isak took that as a success, as he leaned down, pressing a smiley kiss to Even’s mouth. “Did you eat?”

 

“A little,” he looked toward the nightstand, where there was a half eaten sandwich.

 

“And water? Have drank anything?”

 

Even nodded, “Eva kept bringing me tea.”

 

“Good,” Isak kissed Even, again.

 

Isak fell to Even’s side, and let Even cuddle closer into his body. Even hid his face in Isak’s neck, before mumbling, “How was your day?”

 

Smiling, Isak combing his fingers through Even’s hair, “It was good. Class was okay, and work wasn’t too bad. I saw Eskild today, that was nice.”

 

“I like him.”

 

“He likes you, too,” Isak felt light, just being able to hold Even like that in a time he needed it most.

 

“My mom called me today,” Even whispered.

 

“Did she?”

 

Even nodded, “She scheduled an appointment with my therapist for tomorrow.”

 

Isak hummed, not sure what to say.

 

“Will you come with me?” Even looked up at Isak, with hopeful eyes. It was the most emotion Isak had seen in them in days.

 

“Of course.”

 

“You will?”

 

“Sure, Ev. I’d do anything for you.”

 

Satisfied, Even buries his neck into Isak’s neck, ready to doze off again, now that Isak was with him.

 

The following morning, Isak slipped out of Even’s death grip, before kissing him on the forehead and getting ready for class.

 

He texted Even on the way out, so he’d have a little something to wake up to.

 

………

_ Even❤️ _

 

_ Had class, but I can’t  _

_ wait to see you after.  _

_ Remember to drink some  _

_ water, and eat a little  _

_ something. I’ll see you later.  _

_ I’ll be thinking about you,  _

_ all day, Ev❤️  _

 

_ ……… _

 

When he sat down in biology, next to Sana, she was unusually happy.

 

“What’s got you all smiley?”

 

Sana cleared her throat, “Nothing.”

 

Was that a blush Isak saw?

 

“Did something happen?”

 

“Uh, nei.”

 

Isak gave her a skeptical look, before pulling out his notes.

 

“I mean, I sort of hung out with Yousef last night.”

 

Isak snorted, “Okay? What’s new about that - you hang out a lot with him, I thought?”

 

Sana nodded, “Yeah, but he told me he loved me.”

 

Green eyes snapped up, “He what?”

 

Sana just laughed, letting her joy fill the atmosphere. 

 

Isak loved seeing her like this. At Nissen, everyone was afraid of her. Nobody ever thought to cross the beautiful Muslim girl with a fiery attitude. Isak remembered her being so hard and cold, but as they’d gotten to know each other, Isak learned that Sana was anything but that. She was soft and she loved with her whole being. She fought for her beliefs and for what was right.

 

So, seeing Sana purely happy, Isak couldn’t help but feel her excitement, too.

 

“That’s fucking awesome, Sana. I’m happy for you.”

 

“Thanks, Isak.”

 

After sharing a smile, they turned and listened to the professor.

 

The lesson seemed to drag on, and Isak couldn’t help but glance at his phone when it buzzed. And after reading the text, he replied with a smile on his face.

 

………

_ Even❤️ _

 

_ Thanks for everything, Is. _

_ I’m sorry for causing you  _

_ trouble, but you mean  _

_ a lot to me, and I’m  _

_ just really lucky to  _

_ have you.❤️ _

 

_ It’s going to take more  _

_ than a little mania to  _

_ get rid of me, love❤️  _

_ Like I told you yesterday,  _

_ I would do anything for  _

_ you. My class is  _

_ almost over, so I’ll see  _

_ you in half an hour.  _

_ Okay? _

 

_ Okay❤️ _

_ Can you make me some  _

_ tea when you get back? _

 

_ Sure❤️ _

 

_ ❤️ _

 

_ ………  _

 

Isak put his phone away when class was dismissed, and he packed up his things.

 

“So, um,” Sana started, “I heard Even is staying with you. How are you doing with all that?”

 

Isak sighed, biting his lip, “You know, I haven’t thought about myself much the last few days. He’s just all consuming, right now. But, I’m fine, I think.”

 

“And he’s okay?”

 

“Ja, I mean, as okay as he can be.”

 

“Tell him that I say hi, okay?”

 

Isak nodded, before slipping ways with Sana to go home.

 

º º º 

 

“Do you want me to go inside with you?” Isak asked Even from the waiting room.

 

Even thought about it for a minute, before shaking his head, “No, that’s okay.”

 

“Okay,” Isak hummed, tracing patterns onto the skin of Even’s hand, before reaching out with his other, to turn Even’s face toward him.

 

Even looked right into Isak’s eyes, waiting for him to say something.

 

“You don’t have to strong, all the time, okay? If you want me to come in at any time during your session, just tell me.”

 

Even nodded, thankful that Isak was here, supporting him.

 

Isak smiled, leaning in and connecting their lips in a still kiss, holding it for a moment too long, but feeling just right about it. 

 

“I’ll be here when you’re done.”

 

And as if Isak had timed it, Even’s name was called. So, he squeezed Even’s hand as he stood, leaving Isak in the waiting room.

 

An hour and a half later, Even came wobbling back to Isak, and Isak stood immediately, ready to catch Even if needed.

 

“You okay?” Isak asked, tentatively, reaching out for Even.

 

Even let Isak hug him, as he nodded weakly, “Tired.”

 

Isak nodded, brushing back Even’s hair, “That’s okay. Let’s get you home, though.”

 

“I don’t want to go back, yet.”

 

Isak pulled back, looking into Even’s eyes, “Where do you want to go?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“Are you sure you want to be out?”

 

“Can I meet your mom?”

 

The idea caught Isak off guard, but it made him feel so many things. He felt shocked and surprised, but what he felt most was pure, unconditional happiness.

 

Isak nodded, “You want to meet her?”

 

Even gave a small smile as an answer and Isak couldn’t deny him, as he quickly texted him mother, letting her know that they were coming over.

 

The tram took ten minutes to get to the stop closest Isak’s mom’s house, and it was another five minute walk before they were climbing the stairs to the front door.

 

They quietly went inside, finding Marianne in the kitchen, making hot chocolate.

 

“Mamma?”

 

“Oh, Isak, I didn’t hear you come in.”

 

Her voice was soft, so Isak knew she was having a tiring day. 

 

“I want you to meet Even,” Isak smiled, hugging his mother. “Even,” he said, pulling away, “This is my mom, Marianne.”

 

Even and Marianne seemed to understand each other with a single looked, and they both traded soft, tired smiles. It was like saying  _ Nice to meet you _ and  _ I’ve heard so much about you _ . 

 

But part of it was  _ Thank you for watching over Isak  _ and  _ Meeting you is much overdue. _

 

Isak smiled, as they fell into light conversation. It was more quiet than he was used to, but he still loved watching his mom and his boyfriend interact with each other. He knew they had an unspoken connection, already. That was comforting to him, as well.

 

Their talk led them into the living room, and soon switched gears to watching a film. 

 

And everything was perfect. Everything was okay.

 

Marianne had fallen asleep in her seat, curling into herself.

 

And Even had fallen asleep in Isak’s neck, dusting breaths over his warm skin.

 

Isak felt invincible. He felt sated, and in love. He felt loved. He felt like he could really get through anything.


	15. "I'll be happy spending my time with you either way"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late and short, but writer's block is a bitch. ://
> 
> But I hope you enjoy!! Thank you for reading, as always, and just because I feel like I don't say it enough... I LOVE YOUU!!

Three days after Even met Isak’s mom, Jonas came over. He and Isak got him out of bed for a few hours, long enough to play some FIFA and eat lunch. 

 

Even was slowly beginning to finish his meals. 

 

“The guys want to take a cabin trip, if you two are interested?”

 

Isak’s eyebrows dipped, as he looked questioningly at Jonas, “What cabin?”

 

“I talked to Eva, and she said that Chris’ grandma has a cabin. She talked to Chris and said we could go for the weekend, if we wanted.”

 

Isak nodded, looking over at Even, “Do you want to go?”

 

“This weekend?”

 

Jonas shook his head at Even’s question, “Nei, next. We would leave next Friday and come home on Monday.”

 

Isak turned more towards Even, “If you don’t want to go, we won’t. You have a little bit of time to decide.”

 

Even nodded, “Do you want to go?”

 

Isak smiled, “I don’t care what we do. I’ll be happy spending my time with you either way.”

 

“Sap,” Jonas snorted.

 

Laughing, Isak shoved his foot in Jonas’ side before focusing back on Even, “But really, if you want to go to the cabin, I’m fine with that, and if you want to just chill at home, I’m fine with that, too.”

 

Even smiled small, “I’ll think about it.”

 

After Jonas went home that night, Isak had talked Even into taking a shower, on the condition that Isak would let Even finish his episode of Friends. Isak laughed, but agreed. 

 

Sighing, overdramatically, Isak smiled down at Even who was cuddled in Isak’s bed, “Yes, you can finish. Do you want me to shower with you, again?”

 

Even shrugged, “If you want.”

 

“Okay,” he kissed Even’s cheek, before gathering dishes and taking them to the sink. 

 

As Isak was putting their dishes in the sink, he got thinking.

 

idea and made a quick decision. 

 

_ ……… _

_ Eva _

_ On your way home? _

 

 

_ Yeah, just about to leave.  _

 

_ Grab me 3 dozen red roses? :) _

 

_ Sure.  _

_ Are you about to pull  _

_ some serious romantic  _

_ shit for your boyfriend? _

 

_ ;) _

 

_ I’ll stay with Noora, tonight.  _

_ You two can just relax. :) _

 

_ Thanks, but we aren’t  _

_ having sex tonight. Haha _

 

_ I wasn’t assuming, I’m  _

_ just offering you two space.  _

_ He’s had a lot of visitors  _

_ the last couple weeks.  _

_ Just let him rest for the  _

_ evening, and maybe _

_ tomorrow will be a better day.  _

 

_ You’re right. Thank you:) _

 

_ Anytime❤️ _

_ …….. _

 

Making it back to his room, Isak crawled in bed beside his boyfriend, feeling at home.

 

He brushed Even’s hair out of his face, before kissing his forehead, as Even snuggled closer to Isak’s chest.

 

“Was today okay?”

 

Even nodded.

 

“Like, having Jonas over didn’t stress you out, or anything?”

 

Even shook his head, “I like Jonas.”

 

“Good. And the cabin thing - if you don’t want to go, we can plan to do something else around here, that is a little more lowkey.”

 

Even sat up, moving away from Isak, Friends episode forgotten about. “I need to start doing things, so I think it would be good to get out more.”

 

Isak nodded, “I think it would be good for you. We can go out for a walk tomorrow, and maybe go to lunch?”

 

Even smiled, “I’d like that.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I think so.”

 

Isak just smiled back, looking at Even like he held the whole world in his hands.

 

And to Isak, he did.

 

“Then it’s a date,” Isak said, with a little chuckle, as he leaned in to kiss Even on the mouth.

 

“Who said I wanted to go on a date with you?”

 

Isak smiled more, loving that Even was growing more and more like himself every day. He could feel relief encase him each time Even made a witty comment or teased him. “I did. You got a problem with that?”

 

Even shook his head, “I guess not. I like going on dates with you.”

 

“I like going on dates with you, too.”

 

They sat there for a matter of minutes, just looking at each other. Thoughts were silent as they waited in contentment. 

 

“You know, I’ve never felt this way about someone before, Isak.”

 

Isak smiled, scooting closer to Even, as he sat up too, so they were tucked around each other, “Me neither.”

 

Isak dragged his hands up and down Even’s back, keeping the atmosphere calm and collected.

 

He let his lips connect with Even’s neck, leaving a peppering of gentle kisses all over his skin.

 

Even tilted his head, giving Isak more access to his skin. 

 

Nothing was rushed, or expected. Nothing was asked for. Nothing was demanded.

 

Isak cut a trail towards Even’s mouth, as they slowly, and deeply kissed.

 

Each careful movement was calculated, and slow. It was soft and intimate. 

 

Sitting on the bed with Even, wrapped around him, Isak felt somewhat invincible. Like nothing could take away this moment from them. It was theirs.

 

Until it wasn’t.

 

They heard the front door open and close, before Eva called into the apartment, “Isak?”

 

Sighing, Isak layered a few straggling kisses to Even’s cheeks, before getting up, “You go take a shower, okay? After we can watch movie, or something.”

 

Even nodded, looking more dazed than before, as Isak got up and left the room to talk to Eva.

 

Just after Isak left, Even got up to shower.

 

In the kitchen, Eva had three bouquets, each with twelve red roses.

 

“What are you planning, exactly?” She asked, as Isak smiled, taking on of the bouquets.

 

Isak smirked at his feet, almost blushing, “When Even and I first started hanging out, we talked about watching Romeo + Juliet with roses and candles. So, I thought it would be a nice surprise for him.”

 

“Are you serious?”

 

Isak nodded, finally letting the blush seep into his skin, “He’s had a rough go the last few weeks. I think he deserves something that’ll show him I care.”

 

“Isak,” Eva smiled, reaching out to him to grip his shoulders. “Even knows you care.”

 

“I know, but I feel like he forgets sometimes. Like, he doesn’t think he’s worth it.”

 

“You two are better off than you think, you know?”

 

Isak gave a small grin, “Thanks, Eva.”

 

“Anyway, take your flowers. I’ll distract Even while you get ready.”

 

“He’s in the shower, right now, so I’m gonna go sprinkle these petals all over the floor and buy the movie on itunes.”

 

Eva’s eyes lit up, “I have candles!”

 

Isak smiled back at her, and they were then off in search of Eva’s candles. 

 

When Even was depressed, or coming out of a depression, he always took long showers, and for once, Isak could use that to his advantage.

 

While Even showered, Isak and Eva got to work. Isak bought and downloaded the film, while Eva littered the room in candles, lighting them as she went. Then, together they sprinkled rose petals around the room, laughing about how cheesy it was. 

 

But inside, Isak knew Even would love it, and Eva swooned at the romantic atmosphere.

 

“You two are so fucking cute. I wish Vilde and I did stuff like this.”

 

Isak blushed, as he double checked everything around the room, “I just love him a lot.”

 

Eva hugged Isak, “I’m so happy for you, Isak, really.”

 

“I’m happy, too.”

 

“Good. Anyway, I’ll leave you two alone, now. You two have a fun night, okay? Go on a night walk, or something.”

 

Isak laughed, nodding, “Alright. Thanks, Eva.”

 

Eva winked, before leaving the apartment, and Isak then headed towards the bathroom.

 

Quietly going inside, Isak slipped out of his clothes, dropping them on the floor beside Even’s, before stepping into the shower.

 

“Hei,” Isak mumbled, when Even looked at him.

 

“Halla,” Even smiled softly.

 

When Isak put his arms around Even’s neck, Even leaned in, pressing a light kiss to Isak’s mouth.

 

“You wash already?”

 

Even briefly shook his head, earning a little smile from his boyfriend. 

 

“You just relax, okay?”

 

They moved in harmony around the shower, as Isak washed Even’s hair and body. 

 

And at some point, Even reached out, touching his fingers to Isak’s chest, “Sometimes, I have a hard time believing that you’re real.”

 

“I’m here, Ev.”

 

“I know, but I always seem to forget how fucking lucky I am to have you in my life.”

 

“Even…”

 

“I mean it.”

 

“I’ve done some nasty stuff to you - unforgivable stuff to you.”

 

Even shrugged, “But you’ve proved it to me so many times that you’re everything I need and want all wrapped in one.”

 

Isak didn’t really know what to say, so he took the solitary moment to kiss Even, again. Saying all the words he was too timid to say out loud. 

 

_ You mean so much to me.  _

 

_ Thank you.  _

 

_ I love you.  _

 

_ I love you so much that it hurts.  _

 

_ You’re incredible.  _

 

_ You’re irreplaceable.  _

 

_ I love you.  _

 

_ I love you.  _

 

_ I love you.  _

 

When he pulled away, he and Even both had sated smiles with dazed looks in their eyes. 

 

“Let’s get out and go watch a film,” Even said, pecking Isak’s mouth again. 

 

Isak nodded, “I think that’s a great idea.”

 

After turning off the water and climbing out of the shower, they left the bathroom with towels tied around their waists. 

 

“Eva left,” Isak informed nonchalantly. 

 

Even nodded, as Isak took his hand as they walked towards the bedroom together. 

 

The door was shut when they stopped in front of it, and Isak turned to Even with a nervous smile, “So, I sort of did a thing.”

 

“What did you do?”

 

Even looked so cute with a questioning expression taking over his figure. Isak couldn’t help but smile, letting his other hand reach up to trail along the side of his face. “I didn’t do anything bad.”

 

“Okay?”

 

“I just wanted to do something nice for you,” with that, Isak let his door fall open, revealing the petals and candles all over his room. 

 

“You left candles lit while we were in the shower?”

 

Isak gaped, “I did a sweet romantic gesture for you, and you point out that candles were unattended for ten minutes?” 

 

Even laughed, and it was actual music to Isak’s ears, “I’m sorry. This is really sweet.” 

 

He hooked an arm around Isak’s waist and pulled him in for a hug. 

 

“Thank you, Is.”

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

While embraced, Isak walked them to the bed, letting Even sit down, before straddling his lap. They littered each other’s cheeks and neck in kisses, all while smiling too widely and looking at each other with too much love. 

 

And suddenly, Isak wasn’t scared anymore. 

 

He couldn’t hold it in. 

 

“I love you.”


	16. "you're here, now."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Even talks about his suicide attempt, but there aren't any details.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've put off ending this story for the longest time. This was the first full length story I tried tackling on my account and I was just so unsure of it when I started, but here I am, posting the last chapter, and it's all because of you readers, and commenters, and supporters. I love you all and I appreciate the support and motivation you give me. 
> 
> I've started another story, if you're interested in reading more of my writing and following me as I continue doing what I love. The new fic is called "that's all i really know." I'll leave the little summary below, check it out if you're interested<3 Anyway, thank you for reading and please enjoy the remainder of this story!(:
> 
>  
> 
> TAIRK summary:  
> "Even and Isak have been dating for a while now. They met at a young age and sort of grew up together.
> 
> Even lives and goes to school a few hours away from Nissen, so there’s a lot of commuting for Isak to see his boyfriend. But what happens when Even says he moving?
> 
> And then he shows up at Nissen a few weeks later, to start school?
> 
> Only thing... Isak isn’t out, yet.
> 
> And Even wasn’t ever told that his boyfriend was still in the closet."

All the air felt like it had been sucked out of the room. Isak had just fessed up, telling Even that he loved him. And now, Isak was waiting. 

 

He still sat in Even’s lap, but he couldn’t look him in the eyes, so he dropped his gaze to Even’s shoulder. 

 

“I, uh,” Even started, pulling Isak’s attention back to him, “I love you, too.”

 

“You do?”

 

Even nodded, pulling Isak in to kiss him. 

 

They slowly and languidly let their mouths acquaint themselves again. Isak pushed Even onto his back, and leaned down to lick a pathway up his stomach and chest. He littered loving pecks all around Even’s neck and finished with too many kisses on his lover’s mouth.

 

Their towels were pulled open, and the delicious feeling of skin on skin had both of them panting, as the kisses grew quick and heated. 

 

Between the roses and candles, the kisses and Romeo + Juliet, the night was perfect.

 

They didn’t go any further than kissing heavily and slow grinding, but they didn’t need to. The air was filled with too much passion already. They were in love, and it felt… right. 

 

For once in Isak’s life, he felt like everything was where it was supposed to be.

 

And he couldn’t feel more content about it. 

 

He didn’t even know he was crying until Even wiped tears from his cheeks.

 

“Why are you sad?”

 

Isak sniffled before letting out a teary laugh, “I’m not side, Ev. I’m so fucking unbelievably happy, right now. I love you, so much.”

 

Even smiled, tucking one of Isak’s curls behind his ear, “I feel the same way, I promise. I don’t know how the last few weeks would’ve gone if I didn’t have you.”

 

“You’ll always have me. For as long as you want me, I’ll always be here.”

 

Even smiled fondly, glancing between Isak’s green eyes. There wasn’t anything left to say, so Even just leaned up, connecting their lips again, in a solid, simple kiss.

 

After the movie, they just stayed in bed, laying together as one, feeling as one. 

 

The only light in the room was from the candles that allowed flames to dance through the air

 

“Can I tell you something?”

 

Isak nodded, pressing a kiss to Even’s collarbone, “You can always tell me anything.”

 

“I kissed Mikael.”

 

Isak sat up, almost too quickly, “Sorry, what?”

 

“No, no. It was a long time ago. Before I was diagnosed.”

 

“Oh, okay,” Isak took a breath, laying his head back on Even’s chest, “Go on.”

 

“I was trying to figure myself out. I was like seventeen, maybe eighteen, and I really liked him. He was my best friend, and I was the cliche who fell for him. I was really fucked up, though. I was on the cusp on having my first episode.”

 

“What happened?”

 

Even slightly shrugged, “I don’t know, to be honest. I don’t remember a lot. I know he rejected me. He said it was a sin, and that gays burned in hell. And because everything was heightened for me, I felt destroyed - not that it would’ve felt any better if it wasn’t. I memorized the Quran in Arabic, you know that?”

 

Isak shook his head, looking up into thoughtful blue eyes.

 

“I did. I invested myself into it, like it was the only thing that could make me feel whole. After that, I crashed. I, uh,” Even stopped, thinking through what he was going to say.

 

Waiting, and growing concerned, Isak lifted his head again, “You okay?”

 

“I tried to kill myself, Isak.”

 

Isak’s world seemed to freeze.

 

“I knew that I liked girls, but I hated myself for liking boys. I wanted it to end.”

 

Green eyes began to sting with salty tears as Isak waited for the rest of the story, not sure what to say.

 

“I don’t really remember much. I just remember waking up in the hospital, and feeling like shit. I was so mad - mad that I tried to kill myself, but more mad that it didn’t work.”

 

“Oh, Ev.”

 

Even shook his head, continuing, “I didn’t want to live. I hated myself. When I woke up, my mom hugged me, and she told me that she loved me, and she cried so much. I hated myself even more because of that. Mikael came to visit a few days after I got home from the hospital, and I felt… unworthy. I had kissed him, and I thought he hated me. Then, I tried to die, and I thought he hated me even more. I felt like the dirt of the earth, especially compared to him.”

 

“Even,” Isak sniffled, wiping his nose before burying his face in Even’s neck, “I’m sorry you went through that.”

 

“It’s okay.”

 

“It’s not, baby. I’m sorry you had to face that alone.”

 

Even wiped Isak’s tears for the second time that night, “Please don’t cry for me.”

 

“How can I not? I love you so much, and I would give anything in the world to have been there for you all those years ago.”

 

“You’re here, now.”

 

Isak nodded, “And I’m so happy that I am.”

 

Isak leaned down, pressing a soft, teary eyed kiss to his boyfriend’s full lips.

 

They cuddled deeper into the sheets, skin to skin, feeling more love than ever before.

 

º º º

 

*Two months later*

 

Summer was starting, and few things changed. Vilde returned from the US, Yousef and Sana were getting more serious about each other, and Jonas decided to pack some bags and go travel around Norway. He wanted to do some adventuring. 

 

Isak was kind of sad about the whole thing with Jonas. He was seriously going to miss him. He wasn’t sure how long Jonas would be away, but he was already anticipating his return home.

 

As for the others, they were doing well. Life hadn’t changed much for them.

 

Isak and Even were more in love every day. It was rare they spent nights apart.

 

Either Isak was at Even’s apartment or Even was at Isak’s. 

 

Isak formally met Laina, and they both really liked each other. Isak was relieved by this. So was Even. 

 

They went for dinner at Even’s parents house a few Sundays a month, and to Isak’s mom’s house on the other Sundays. Isak was even trying to fix things with his dad, which was exponentially easier with Even there for him.

 

And then, every week, after their Sunday dinner, they would watch Romeo + Juliet together before going to sleep in each other’s arms.

 

They fell into a routine around each other.

 

Even would cook, Isak would clean.

 

Even would get off work an hour before Isak, and then would go pick him up, sometimes with flowers or dinner.

 

They would send each other memes throughout the day, with - more often than not - innuendos following in their conversations.

 

Isak would wake Even up in the morning with a kiss on each cheek, and nuzzling his nose, before laying a firm kiss to Even’s mouth. 

 

He’d then offer to make coffee, which Even would nod to, smiling sleepily at his pretty boyfriend.

 

And on this one particular morning, things just felt different.

 

The air was a little fresher, and their laughs left them a little easier. 

 

They’d spent the night at Even’s, and Even was making them breakfast, while Isak sat on the counter, drinking his coffee. They were chatting about summer plans and maybe doing some traveling. Isak was all for it, and listening to Even talk about exploring new places together actually made his stomach flutter. 

 

“I love you,” Isak mumbled in the middle of Even’s animated cooking, full of overdramatized movements. He smiled over the rim of his cup, taking a sip as Even stopped what he was doing.

 

He turned off the stove and made his way over to Isak, sliding between his legs. Even placed Isak’s coffee cup on the counter, settling his hands on Isak’s hips.

 

Isak wound his arms around Even’s shoulders, looking into his sea like eyes.

 

“Move in with me.”

 

The gooey look on Isak’s face dropped, “What?”

 

Even kissed Isak, “Move in.”

 

“Here?”

 

Isak watched Even nod, waiting.

 

“With you and Elias?”

 

“Just me,” Even said, ready to explain. “Mikael has been trying to get an apartment, but he’s having a hard time finding a roommate. Elias and I have been talking, and… what if… he moves out with Mikael, and you move in?”

 

“Into his room?”

 

“Into mine. You know, for being so fucking smart, you sure can be dumb,” Even laughed, pulling Isak closer to him.

 

“What about Eva?”

 

“I might have already talked to her.”

 

“And?”

 

Isak calmed a bit when Even ran his fingers through his curls, massaging his scalp, before placing them back on his hips. “She was going to talk to you about Vilde moving in, anyway.”

 

“What about… like, leases and everything?”

 

Even shook his head, “Don’t worry about that - not right now. What do you say? Roommates?”

 

Isak bit his lip, looking at Even with testing eyes. He rolled the idea around in his head. 

 

He and Even basically did live together, anyway. They were always together.

 

“Okay, fine. But I fucking swear, if you introduce me to people as your roommate, I’m going to break up with you.”

 

Even laughed, “I’m not going to introduce me as my fucking roommate.”

 

“Good, besides, I like boyfriends better.”

 

“Me too, boyfriend.”

 

Isak hummed, leaning in for a soft kiss, “I love you, boyfriend.”

 

Even ran his nose against Isak’s cheek, loving how pliant Isak would get sometimes, “I love you, too… roommate.”

 

Isak’s eyes snapped open, playfully glaring, pointing to the door, “Get out.”

 

“This is my apartment,” Even bursting, laughing too loudly, his eyes went squinty, “You can’t kick me out!”

 

“Uh, pretty sure it’s my apartment, now, too,” Isak argued, his stern front flaking away at Even’s giggly expression. 

 

“Well, fuck. What did I just get myself into?” Even asked, amused but sobering from his laughter.

 

Isak reached out, pulling Even close, “I guess we’re going to find out, huh?”

 

“I love you, so much.”

 

“Good,” Isak smirked, letting himself be draw into Even, as their lips connected, starting the chapter of something new and maybe a little too playful.

 

For a life together would be just that: new and maybe a little too playful.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, everyone!  
> More to come, very soon!!  
> Comment what you thought<3  
> I love youuu
> 
> Norwegian translations:  
> Hei - Hi  
> Ja - Yes/Yeah  
> Nei - No  
> Takk - Thanks/Thank You  
> Faen - Fuck  
> Hva Faen - What The Fuck?  
> Hva - What?  
> God Natt - Goodnight  
> Ha Det - Bye  
> Serr - Seriously?


End file.
